The Chronicles of Lilith
by FlameofTerror
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy get into a fight, and their relationship might be damaged beyond repair, making it almost impossible to become friends. Sheen tries to get Jimmy's mind off of everything, and they build a portal to a place Jimmy believes to be mythical, releasing the most deadly demon in existence in their world. Please review, and no flames please, hope you enjoy it! J and C ship!
1. Chapter 1

_Sniff Sniff_

A strange creature sat on a blazing rock, her small feathered tail swished above bubbling lava, that ran in rivers across a blackened wasteland. The creature had furry black ears that poked out from the top of her head, and blended in with her messy long black hair.

The creature's tail consisted of a liquorish color, black as the empty land before her. It was almost as long as the upper part of her body, and decently thick, as it flinched once the feathers at the end touched the lava.

The feathers on her tail were mixed between colors, some were bright red, and others were darkened and as black as her tail. Her tail looked to be decorated with short fur, not even an inch long. Her eyes were red, as they darted around, watching and trying to peer through the thick fog-like smoke that filled her lungs and the air.

 _Sniff Sniff_

Yes, fire and smoke, that is what she could smell. Such a wasteland like this, was to be expected to smell of burning flesh and melting rock. The creature's skin tone was pale, almost ghostly, even though the heat gathered around the land could have baked any person to a nice caramel color; or just burn them to a crisp.

The creature smiled, showing sharp fangs that were in place of her canines. Her bottom rack of teeth were normal, but the gleaming fangs on her upper jaw were enough to scare off anything. The creature seemed to be looked at something slithering towards her, a friend perhaps?

The creature approaching had the appearance of a snake, but its body was giant and took quite a bit of the land as it moved. Small boulders split, once the scaly body of the creature pressed its weight on them, before shattering them completely as it moved.

The serpent had a pure black body, its long body easily sixty feet long. No legs were present, or arms, and its head had a hood making it look very much like a venomous cobra. A long tongue flickered in and out of its mouth as it approached the female creature.

The girl creature looked up, as the cobra lifted its head, casting a shadow over the girl, who flattened her black ears against her greasy hair. The cobra's tongue flicked again, as its hood opened more exposing its menacing gaze. The female creature gulped, the cobra did not seem to be in a good mood.

The female creature shifted uncomfortably as the cobra opened its jaws, "Lilith, you have been lounging around all day, do you wish to disappoint me?"

The identified creature newly named as Lilith, swallowed hard, before replying, "No, father, I just really don't see why we have to torture people down here, I want to sleep without a million souls screaming in agony."

The cobra locked his eyes on his daughter, almost as if he was debating whether to dispose of her. "You are not to call me father, until you earn your true title of Lucifer's descendent! I am ashamed that you are the one that was chosen to bring the end upon the world!"

Lilith flinched, his words smacked her pretty hard in the soul.

"L-Lucifer, I-I just don't want to be hated, I know my kind is supposed to thrive on hate and anger, but I just don't see the need to always cause chaos and misfortune on others." Lilith said.

Lilith poked at the lava with her foot, and dozens of hands reached out, desperately trying to climb out. Lilith knew these hands belonged to the unfortunate souls destined to burn in this chunk of paradise.

Lucifer sighed, before looking at the millions of suffering souls that wailed in a large group. Lilith held her ears, she hated the sound of pain and desperation, but Lucifer seemed to feed off of it.

"You WILL learn to obey your destiny, you cannot escape it, until your training is complete you will never leave here. From here on out, I will beat it into you, until you realize that this is the only thing you were born for." Lucifer hissed.

Lilith covered her face as her father's jaws clamped down on her body, his fangs poking into her body. Lilith felt his muscles contract, as he threw her into the river of bubbling lava.

Lilith never felt the hot touch of lava before, she was usually immune, but as soon as her body hit the lava, her skin burned, and her body writhed in pain.

Hundreds of souls grabbed onto her, as the slow current took her downstream. Lilith screamed, as her father watched her struggle to keep her head above the lava, by kicking and trying to keep herself up. The souls clawed at her, dragging her under, the lava burning her eyes, as she desperately tried to kick her way back to the surface.

Her head broke through the lava, as she took a desperate gulp of disgusting hot air. Her eyes were closed, she had no idea where she was going, her eyeballs must have been a puddle of goop by now. She kicked and forced her way from the souls' tight grip, her sense of direction was awful, and she had no idea how to get back to the rocky landscape.

Lilith felt her tail sizzling, her demonic blood kept her from dying, but he father revoked her abilities, making her feel all the pain the dead humans felt for eternity. Suddenly Lilith dropped, her heart sank as her body plummeted down into a giant lake of fire. The lava poured into the hungry flames, as hundreds of souls screamed for help, as they felt the oncoming shift of pain from lava to eternal hellfire.

Lilith slapped her hand on a rocky spot of ground, as she weakly pulled herself out of the flames. Small embers were burning through her hair, and her body trembled with fear and severe pain.

Lilith's father was nowhere in sight, and finally Lilith could rest, by gently touching the back of her head on the rocks. Her breathing was shallow, as she listened to the horde of unending screams.

This was a place for bad people, she was told, but no one deserved to go through that for eternity. Every inch of her skin, felt like it was painfully melting off, and her head felt like it was splitting from the pressure of the lava. She would never forget that pain for as long as she would live.

"One day, I will be able to go to earth, and when I do I will escape this awful place." Lilith wheezed.

Lilith gently held onto that hope, it was the only thing she had keeping her going.

~Elsewhere~

"Here they go again, making a scene in the cafeteria." A teenage girl whispered to her friend, as she flicked her head over to two other teenagers who were bickering loudly.

"Seriously Cindy, this was completely on purpose!" a teenage boy said, his hair styled in a strange way. This boy's hair looked pretty much like an ice-cream sundae, and it seemed to be making the girl he accused more angry the more she looked at him.

"No, if your big awkward body didn't crash into me, I wouldn't have spilled my spaghetti all over your clothes." The girl named Cindy spat, admiring the newly decorated look all over her victim's clothes.

"You came directly towards me! I saw you in the corner of my eye, and when I turned to say something you just plowed into me!" The boy said, his voice getting louder, and forcing everyone to awkwardly try to pretend they couldn't hear him.

"Look Jimmy, I said look out!" Cindy growled.

"No you didn't, you are such a liar!" the boy identified as Jimmy snapped back.

"Look out," Cindy sneered, making Jimmy's face grow red with anger. Now he knew she did it on purpose, that sparkling gleam of mischief in her eyes gave it all away. He was sick and tired of fighting with her, all day and night, every day at school, and just when he goes outside to get his mail.

Jimmy calmed his rage, it never worked when he got mad at his long time rival, when he yelled at her, she would yell back, the best thing he could do is stay calm and hope she leaves him alone.

"Okay fine, whether or not you did it on purpose, someone got spaghetti all over them, please just say you are sorry so we can both move on with our lives." Jimmy sighed, Cindy wrinkled her nose in disgust, almost as if thinking about saying sorry bit her in the soul.

Cindy bit her lip dramatically, and tapped her foot to symbolize that fact that she was debating what to say. Jimmy hated her, he didn't understand why she had to act this way, school would go so much smoother if they could get along or never talk to each other. It was stressful always tip toeing around Cindy so she wouldn't blow a fuse, and bully him until he went home and escaped to his lab.

Everything was a competition, one time Jimmy was just stacking his books neatly in his locker, Cindy for some reason got jealous of the way he organized his stuff, and chewed him out about being too prissy.

Cindy then waited until Jimmy was away from his locker, went in, and tore his textbooks his family spent a ton of money buying, to mere shreds.

Jimmy snapped back to reality, when Cindy opened her mouth to speak, Jimmy didn't notice, but everyone stopped talking to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry-" Cindy began, Jimmy couldn't believe his ears, was she actually apologizing for once? Cindy continued, "-that your parents have to deal with you."

"You know WHAT Vortex?" Jimmy said, losing his temper. All she had to do was say one simple thing, she was in the wrong, and he had the right to hear an apology. Cindy watched her rival throw a fit, she leaned against the wall, wanting so badly for him to make a scene.

"Oh calm down, don't burst a blood vessel." Cindy laughed, the cafeteria held their breath, each high scholar knowing this wouldn't end well, it never did.

"Ever since elementary school you have just made my life horrible, why can't you just act your age and leave me alone!" Jimmy screamed, his voice carrying throughout the silent cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm making your life miserable? Try being around a know-it-all who literally can't let anyone else have the spotlight!" Cindy boomed back, making Jimmy flinch a little, but he refused to back down, not now.

"Cindy," someone whispered from a table full of girls. Cindy tore her attention away from Jimmy for a split second, to see a beautiful chocolate girl squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"What Libby?" Cindy barked, making Libby jump from the sudden change in volume.

"Perhaps you should let this one go, girl. I mean, Jimmy doesn't look like he can take any more hits." Libby warned. Cindy waved Libby off, before getting up in Jimmy's face challenging him with her furious gaze. Jimmy gulped, her face being so close intimidated him to the max, but he was going to prove to Cindy that he had a backbone and wouldn't keep running away all the time.

"I wish something would go horribly wrong in your lab, your absence would be the best thing that ever happened to Retroville." Cindy said, her eyes shot daggers into Jimmy, and it took him a second to realize she meant it. The hurt Jimmy showed in his eyes, was enough to make Cindy's heart grow soft, that was too far, and she knew it.

Tears pricked the corners of Jimmy's eyes, he couldn't cry, not now, but hearing her say that destroyed him. Cindy backed off, when she saw Jimmy trembling, the entire cafeteria was shocked at what came out of her mouth, and Cindy couldn't help but feel dirty inside.

Before Cindy could open her mouth to take it back, Jimmy's heart hardened and he released his entire life of frustration.

"You know what Cindy, everyone hates you, no one cares for you, I have saved Retroville hundreds of times. What do you ever do? Huh? You bully and boss people around all day and expect people to respect you! You know what your future holds? Huh? You are going to grow up with no ONE, your parents tried to raise a perfect daughter, but you are so far from perfect, you are hideous on the inside, and Retroville would benefit more if YOU were actually GONE."

Cindy was speechless, every word he said hit her in the head like a rock. She heard his emotions, his voice was cracking, and they both were trying hard not to cry. Cindy's heart shattered, everything he said was true, she bullied people, and expected them to respect her, would anyone even care if she was gone?

Cindy and Jimmy both stood in silence, as everyone else's mouthes dropped in horror, while a tear slipped from Cindy's eye.

Cindy had cracked, for the first time in her whole life, she showed that Jimmy had actually gotten to her.

But oh, Jimmy still wasn't done.

"Y-You know what else, I know about how hard your parents push you, each and every day you try to impress them. You want to know why you can't earn their love? Because you are a mistake to this world, you will never make it out in the real world, because you are stuck living a fantasy thinking you rule everything! Here is a news flash Cindy, you may have it all now, but when you are left on the streets, I might drop you some rope to help your struggles!"

Cindy slapped Jimmy as hard as she could, his head snapped to the side, as his brain gripped onto what he had just said. Cindy was sobbing now, tears streaming down her face, as Jimmy's eyes lit up in horror. He never meant to say that, he was just so angry, he was blinded by his rage.

Cindy bolted out of the cafeteria, her sobs echoing through the hall, as the doors closed shut behind her.

"Dang that was harsh," someone whispered to themselves. People never got involved with Cindy and Jimmy's fights, but Jimmy's classmates couldn't help but feel dirty after hearing their argument.

"That was cold and uncalled for Jimmy! I hope you are satisfied, congratulations you won." Libby spat, springing out of her seat and running after her best friend who was long gone by now.

Jimmy thought that winning for the first time in his life would feel amazing, but he felt awful, and wanted to cry his eyes out. The things Cindy said to him stung, and he would carry them around forever, but he never meant for Cindy to completely shut down.

Jimmy felt the urge to run after her, perhaps he could fix what he said. He wanted so badly to apologize, he just wanted all their arguing to stop, he wouldn't ever say it to anyone, but he wanted to be friends.

No one in Retroville High was as smart as him, but Cindy was smart enough for him to have someone to talk to about his ideas and his inventions. He admired her, she worked hard, and had her own opinions about things, she was sweet when she wanted to be, and he loved that side of her.

He would always watch her when she was talking to Libby, the smile she would give her was warm and friendly, and he never got one of those. Her true smiles were the most inviting thing he has seen in a long time, and he would give his most prized invention just so he could be her friend.

Jimmy realized he needed to run after her, everything he said he didn't mean, he needed to tell her there was a chance of friendship if they just tried.

Jimmy ran out of the cafeteria, but the hallway was empty, he called out her name, desperate to hear her respond, but there was only silence.

"Cindy please, I am so sorry." Jimmy said, a tear slipped down his face as he frantically started to search for his broken rival.

~One week later~

A week had passed, Jimmy refused to go to school, his grades were dropping, but he didn't really care. Cindy was in her room, she hadn't left her room once in a week, her parents didn't really care, for they didn't even try to check on her.

Jimmy had left hundreds of voicemails, and had called every second he thought of her, and now he resulted in watching her through an X-ray that showed her figure crouched in a corner in her room. Jimmy had knocked on her door, but Cindy must have told her parents to never let him in a long time ago, for they looked out the window and ignored him.

Jimmy had sent Goddard to Cindy's window to give her a note, but she didn't even move. Jimmy was desperate, he had never seen Cindy so depressed, and she was all alone, truly with no one.

Cindy knew Libby had come by, dropped off some comfort food, asked to come in, and begged Cindy to just let it go, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why Neutron's words hurt so badly, why did they cut her so deep?

Cindy hugged her knees, she had cried so hard for so long that her body was slowly drained of water, and her body was too weak to even try to move. The comfort food Libby brought was the only thing she had eaten, and the tea with it was the only thing she had that was liquid for a while.

Cindy laid her head on her floor in her room, she hadn't slept in three days, she was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Her eyes burned when she tried to close them, and her depression screamed at her to keep replaying Jimmy's words over and over again.

Perhaps a rope wouldn't be so bad.

Jimmy hated Cindy, Libby only hung out with Cindy because she had no one else, Cindy's parents only want her talents, and that pretty much rules out everyone in her life.

No one has asked her out her entire life in high school, they were all too afraid of her, and she wasn't sure anyone could really love the monster she was. Her heart was heavy with hurt, she wanted to die, perhaps these feelings would never pass, and she couldn't live like that.

Cindy was never a strong person, people always thought she never cracked but she did, when she was alone. Sometimes she would play loud music and cry so hard her throat would be scratchy the next day. Jimmy would complain about the music the next day, saying he couldn't sleep because of the volume, if only he knew why she played it.

Jimmy watched Cindy shift through the screen, it broke his heart to see Cindy curled up in a ball on the floor not moving a muscle. Jimmy slammed his hands on his desk, that was it, he was tired of not being able to talk to her, and he needed to be there for her and apologize!

Jimmy knew he would probably get his butt kicked for even thinking about this, but he was going to do it anyway.

Jimmy kept an emergency kit under his bed, usually to get him inside Cindy's house to prevent her from playing a prank on him. His kit consisted on a grappling hook, a flashlight, and a lock pick, all good things to use when getting into someone's house.

Jimmy grabbed his grappling hook, that was attached to a rope and snuck out of his house to avoid any questions from his parents. Cindy's house was in view, and he was covered by the darkness of night, as he crouched under Cindy's bedroom window.

Jimmy tossed his grappling hook, and started to climb the rope all the way up to the window. Jimmy knocked on the window, hoping that she would answer before he just broke in.

When there was no answer, he took a deep breath and told himself that he was the only one that could fix this problem.

Jimmy stuck the pick in the lock, twisting it around until the lock popped right off. Jimmy's heart was pounding, Cindy could beat him to the ground if she got mad. Cindy had just hardly shoved him once, and he was in pain for a few days, her strength was definitely not something to play with.

Jimmy lifted her window, and crept inside, before closing it behind him and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Jimmy has never been as scared as he was in his entire life, if Cindy wanted to she could beat him up, and call the police on him for breaking and entering.

Jimmy's gaze stopped on someone curled in a ball on the floor, the person wasn't moving, and as the moonlight touched their hair, exposing the blond hair he had known for so long, he realized that it was Cindy.

Her eyes were open, and her breathing was slow, her unblinking stare was enough to tell Jimmy that she was extremely deep in thought, and probably didn't even notice he was there.

Jimmy cautiously stepped towards Cindy, her body didn't even move, her eyes just stared at the wall in front of her. Jimmy gently called her name, moving slowly and patiently, before sitting down in front of her, wanting so badly just to erase the past week.

"Holy Heisenberg, Cindy I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Jimmy said sincerely. Cindy was unresponsive, he didn't even think she heard him, as he sat with her in silence.

Suddenly Cindy's eyes moved, and she looked into his eyes. Jimmy's heart felt like it was stabbed, her eyes were so red and raw from crying, and her face was just so full of sadness, that it was almost too painful to look at.

"Y-You were right," Cindy croaked.

Jimmy was confused, this wasn't Cindy, first of all she would never admit that he was right about anything, now he knew something was terribly wrong.

Cindy's hair was a mess, her ponytail was no longer neat and tidy, but more of an out of control disaster. Jimmy was on his knees, as Cindy sat herself up for the first time in days.

"-In my darkest hour, no one cared about me." Cindy said softly. The words were harsh but they were true, her parents didn't care, they would rather not see her in this state and leave her to rot in her room. Libby came over once, but didn't even try to really make an effort, dropped off her food, and didn't come back. Even Cindy's best friend thought she wasn't worth the time and effort to try and make her feel better.

Jimmy cringed, as she hugged her knees and stared at the floor. He didn't know what to say first, sorry, or try to make her feel better? Or just pour out all the things he wanted to say over the years.

"I-I care about you, I-I'm here believe it or not." Jimmy said. His words were true, even though he hated the way she treated him, he didn't truly hate her. He couldn't think of his life without her, and he really wanted to be friends with his lifelong enemy, he couldn't think of a better thing happening to him.

Cindy looked into Jimmy's eyes, his face was full of desperation and hurt, she knew she had hurt him pretty bad, and he had done the same. They have never had a fight this bad, but his words couldn't be taken back, and now that she thought about it, she was angry.

Why should she be wasting her time sobbing on the floor, Jimmy was the biggest problem in her life. Every time she thought she was going to make her parents proud, Jimmy would show up and beat her. Jimmy was a jerk, and she hated him with every inch of her soul, he didn't come here to apologize, he is probably pretending just to make him look like the good guy in the situation.

Jimmy saw Cindy's gaze harden, and fury blaze in her green eyes. He had never seen her so furious, and it made him shrink into his skin, afraid that he had somehow crossed a line.

Cindy was done playing games with him, they have fought and fought ever since she moved to Retroville. It had all been small fights, rivalry, and occasional jealousy, but Neutron was running her life! She refused to drop another tear, Jimmy wasn't going to affect her life anymore, no one was.

The sudden change in the atmosphere made Jimmy cower, as he tried to scoot away from Cindy, "whatever I did to make you angry I am sorry!"

Jimmy's voice cracked as he backed as far away from Cindy as possible, his back hit the wall as he shielded his face with his hands and cowered.

"You know what Neutron, I am done playing games with you, I am done trying to run circles, and I cannot stand you anymore!" Cindy thundered, making Jimmy flinch as Cindy got up and walked towards him.

Cindy grabbed his shirt and forced him up against the wall, as her eyes bore into his very soul. Jimmy squirmed uncomfortably, whatever she was going to say next, he deserved, but he was scared out of his mind!

"I hate you! Why can't you just let me live my life? Is it so hard for you to let someone else be excited for once? I worked so hard to get where I am with perfect grades, and a chance to get into the best college, but why should it matter, when they will skip right past me to look at you! My parents, my family, I will be disowned, all because of you!" Cindy said, shoving Jimmy's back against the wall making him cry out in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll try to fail some tests, I will do anything, just please, I don't want us to fight anymore." Jimmy cried out.

"I don't care about having friends, I don't care if I am alone, in fact, that would be the best thing that has ever happened to me! I don't care anymore Jimmy, just get out of my life!" Cindy screamed, causing Jimmy to tremble in fear.

"B-But, Cindy p-please." Jimmy begged, but he was tossed towards the window, almost making him lose his footing.

"GET OUT, LEAVE!" Cindy yelled, throwing the nearest thing at him, and causing Jimmy to quickly duck to avoid being assaulted with a textbook. Cindy was in so much pain he could see it, but Cindy now felt numb off all emotions, she just wanted to be left alone, she wanted everyone to just leave her be!

Jimmy didn't move, he didn't want to leave. He came to her to make things better, but he just caused her to explode and hate him even more.

"Get out Nerdtron! Buck toothed beaver! What do I have to say to make you get OUT! Get it through your thick skull, I don't want anything to do with you EVER! I hate YOU, I want to never speak to you again!" Cindy screamed, making her throat burn.

Jimmy was shaking, but he didn't move, he couldn't leave her like this, she was breaking, and she had no one. Jimmy took a step forward, but that was a big mistake.

Cindy stomped over, grabbed his arm, opened her window, and shoved him out, ignoring the fact that it was a long way down. Jimmy cried out in surprise, as he dropped from her bedroom window, and landed in the bushes below. His tailbone hurt really bad, he spent a second massaging it, before looking back up to Cindy's bedroom window.

Cindy snarled at him, before shutting her window closed. She could hear Jimmy's frantic cries of desperate pleas, but she didn't care. Their rivalry was over, all the fighting ended today, she was tried, and done.

Jimmy no longer mattered to her, he was no one, Cindy didn't care about her grades, her parents, or anything at all. She was done fighting everyone and everything, struggling to balance everything together.

Her parents could yell, threaten, or force her to do anything they wanted, she was done.

No one was going to boss her around anymore, she hated everyone, why should she have to work so hard to please everyone else?

Cindy slid her back down the wall, before sitting down on the floor and crying softly for the last time.

This was the last thing her body could take, she couldn't do this anymore.

~Two Days Later~

Jimmy was finally forced to go back to school by his parents, his grades took quite a beating for his absence, but nowhere as bad as Cindy's could be. Jimmy felt awful, and the first day when he went back was probably the worst day of his life.

He walked down the halls, and saw that familiar head of blond hair that gave him the slightest glimmer of hope that perhaps Cindy got over everything. He approached his rival, and tapped her on the shoulder, only for her to give him a blank stare.

She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

She didn't talk to him for the rest of his first day back, no teasing, no pranks, she didn't even say a word when he read his work out loud to the class. Now that he thought about it, she looked like she was playing on her phone the entire class period.

Jimmy was just in shock, he had hoped for a day when she would just blend in with the rest of the school, but now that it happened he hated it. There was no competition, no bullying, it was like she didn't exist at all!

She never raised her hand to answer a question, didn't even look up from her phone in AP Chemistry. Jimmy tried to do so many things to get her attention, he even purposely answered a question wrong out loud, making the entire class gasp because the question was so easy. Vortex didn't even make a sound, she didn't even try to correct him!

He just watched her stare at her phone, for the entire class. She didn't even try to make an effort to look up at the board to see where the class was at, so Jimmy even tried to call her name in class, (which he never did) he has always paid attention in class, but her behavior was just so bizarre!

Cindy didn't move, just rolled her thumb across her screen, reading something that he couldn't see from his angle.

The second day was even worse, Jimmy tried to warn Cindy that their AP Calculus teacher noticed her slacking off, but she got caught.

Cindy was confronted, but she still didn't care, and got sent to the principal's office for the first time in her life. Cindy was the talk of the school, her crazy behavior got everyone wondering if she was okay.

Rumors started, some saying she was on drugs, others saying she broke up with a rumored long distance boyfriend that cheated on her, others were saying her mother brainwashed her and it backfired.

Cindy even refused to let anyone sit next to her, so she sat alone, not even touching her food, and just leaning on her elbow, lost in thought.

"What is wrong with Cindy? She is almost as sad as me when Ultra Lord lost his fight in episode sixty three." Sheen said in a whisper.

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl usually sat behind the table of girls so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. They were all shocked when Cindy chose a table at the very back, and refused to let anyone sit with her.

"You had something to do with this Neutron!" a girl named Brittany yelled from the girl's table.

Jimmy flinched, and looked towards the floor. Libby came to their table and slammed her tray on the table, making Sheen and Carl jump in alarm.

Libby pointed to Cindy and said with a threatening tone, "THAT is not Cindy, I know Neutron probably did something to her with some crazy invention of his for revenge! You better fix my girl, Nerdtron!"

Jimmy stared at the floor, he wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how. The rumors physically hurt him to hear, when he knew the truth after what happened when he went to her room. Jimmy stood up for her, and tried to disperse the rumors by telling everyone to leave her alone, but no one cared about what he had to say.

"So Jimmy, you were telling us what happened," Carl said softly. Sheen picked at his teeth with his nail, as Jimmy took a deep breath and prepared to tell his best friends what had happened the night he went to Cindy's bedroom.

"I tried to apologize guys, I even committed a crime to try and make things right. I don't know why she is like this, it's like she doesn't care about anything anymore! I caught her sneaking out of the class for the second time this day, and no returning until the class was over! Since when does Vortex do that?" Jimmy said in a hushed angry whisper.

"Well since when do we care about what happens to Cindy? She has bullied us ever since Elementary School, I say it's about time karma got her." Sheen said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah Jim, she stole my inhaler in gym, after a really terrible running exercise, causing me to have severe asthma. Jimmy, she made me go to the hospital." Carl wheezed, almost as if the memory was making his lungs act up, as he took out his inhaler and took a puff.

Carl was not in the best shape, he was always getting hurt, or always having a medical problem. Cindy would usually poke fun of the fact that he was overweight, and purposely steal his medical items to watch him struggle, and eventually have to go home to get his extras.

"Yeah, remember the time I brought my extremely expensive Ultra Lord comic book, which was in mint condition to show the computer club? I did that to get into their club, and Cindy shoved it in the toilet to get revenge on me for making her drop her pencil and her having to pick it up earlier that day, WHO remembers something like that!?" Sheen yelled, clawing at his face, mourning his comic book.

"Look at her guys, she is miserable, do you all really think after all the things she has done to you, she deserves this kind of misery?" Jimmy said, it pained him to defend her like this, but he was responsible for how she was acting.

Carl and Sheen both looked at each other before both replying, "yes."

"Come on, she has done some good things, like remember all those adventures we have had with her, she helped us out a lot in the past right?" Jimmy quickly said, trying to make his friends remember all the times she has helped them out.

Cindy wasn't a complete psychopath, there were times she was sweet and passionate, enough to make Jimmy admire her in the past. Their most famous adventures happened in Elementary and Middle school, Jimmy would be in a pickle, and Cindy was the closest person that was smart enough to help reverse his mistakes.

In Middle School just before graduation, Jimmy tried to create a dimensional portal to travel long distances in seconds, and he got trapped under the earth's crust. Cindy figured out how to track him down, and get him home safely. Then that time when Jimmy got kidnapped by aliens far from Earth, Cindy figured out how to bring him back, after physically fighting them all off.

"Yeah you are right Jim, she has helped us." Carl said, looking at Sheen.

"Yeah she has done some things for us, but she is also a big PAIN in the butt!" Sheen yelled.

"Yeah remember that time when Cindy cut your belt so it couldn't support your pants, and you stood in front of the whole class with your pants down in freshmen year?" Carl said, making Sheen gasp and his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah I remember that, but the reason you are so embarrassed by that is because you were not wearing underwear," Jimmy said.

Sheen puffed out his cheeks, "I rarely wear underwear, and Cindy knows that, so it was the perfect plan! She is a mad genius!"

Sheen and Carl started to talk about all the things Cindy has done to them, making Jimmy lose all hope. They were happy these things were happening to Cindy, and he was starting to wonder if he should just leave her be, she has done more bad then good to him.

Jimmy looked over to Cindy, she still was lost in thought, and no matter how he tried to harden his heart, he has honestly always had a soft spot for his rival.

When school was over, he watched Cindy walk home without saying goodbye to anyone. Jimmy decided to walk home as well, just to make sure she made it home safely, Cindy could feel her rival watching her from behind, but she ignored him like everyone else in her life.

He could follow her home if he wanted to, she was not going to say a word to him, or even look at him.

Jimmy walked closer, when he heard her mumble something under her breath and shift her backpack.

"Stupid Neutron, so persistent." Cindy growled, picking up the pace and avoiding Jimmy's gaze.

When Cindy got to her house, she ran up the steps to rush to her front door, when Jimmy stopped by her driveway.

"One day Vortex, we will have to talk, you can't do this forever!" Jimmy shouted, as Cindy slammed the door behind her.

Jimmy sighed, he was exhausted, he didn't want this awkward silence between them. He actually wished things would go back to what they were, the fighting was so much better than this uncaring Cindy Vortex, at least he could have had a conversation with her, even if there was yelling.

Jimmy tore at his hair, and cried out in frustration, he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Jimmy!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Jimmy turned to see Sheen sitting on his front steps with some strange book in his hands. Jimmy sighed, but he would have to let Cindy go for the time being and help his friend out with whatever ridiculous thing Sheen had planned.

Jimmy walked over to Sheen before replying, "what can I help you with? Something Ultra Lord related I presume."

"No, actually I found this really cool book on these creatures called demons! I want you to summon one from the underworld so I can fight it with my new Ultra Lord punching glove!" Sheen giggled, punching the air with a ridiculous looking purple glove the size of a large pumpkin.

"Okay for one Sheen, that is Ultra Lord related, and two, hate to disappoint you, but the underworld and demons are just fairytales. No one can prove with science that either of them exist, so I refuse to believe that they exist either." Jimmy explained.

Jimmy jumped when Sheen threw himself at his feet, and grabbed his ankles suddenly.

"Please Jimmy, I have to fight a demon with my bare hands! Imagine how impressed Libby would be if I pulled this off!" Sheen begged.

"Sheen come on, demons don't exist, they are fantasy like werewolves and Ult-" Jimmy stopped when he realized that he was going too far.

Jimmy sighed before getting his legs out of Sheen's grip and motioning for Sheen to follow him.

Sheen's eyes lit up when he realized his best friend was going to let him fight a demon with his two fists! Sheen giggled excitedly, before skipping after Jimmy with the picture of a conquered demon in his mind.

Jimmy unlocked the door to his lab, before inviting Sheen in and closing the door behind him. All of Jimmy's gadgets were untouched and neatly organized on shelves and on tables, and his giant computer screen was dark and inactive just like how he left it.

Jimmy slid into his chair, before taking a deep breath, knowing very well he would have to go deep into mythology to learn about demons. This went against everything he has ever learned, but his best friend mattered more than his beliefs, and perhaps he could show Sheen that not everything he reads is true.

For two hours, Jimmy read up on demons, where they came from, their abilities, and where they could be found. Jimmy wanted to gag, it started to talk about biblical things, and Jimmy had already figured out that he was an atheist. Jimmy put his head in his hands, and massaged his cheeks, as Sheen snored in a chair beside him.

"Alright, I guess I am building a portal to the gates of hell." Jimmy sighed. The boy genius thought for a second, with all the research he did, there was apparently a famous historical place, that was known to harbor the gates of hell. Jimmy hated the thought of building another dimensional portal, but he wouldn't go in it this time, just show Sheen that there was nothing there.

Jimmy shook Sheen to wake him up as his best friend yelled out in surprise, "w-what? Are we being attacked by space robots?!"

"No Sheen, I am just going to build a dimensional portal to where it said the underworld opens up. No matter what happens, you can't be devastated, alright Sheen? Even if there are no demons, okay?" Jimmy said gently, watching as Sheen slowly yawned and stretched.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I won't be disappointed, because I know I am going to kick that big red demon's butt!" Sheen said with a thumbs up and a smile.

Jimmy turned around so Sheen couldn't see him roll his eyes, and then got to work. It took Jimmy about an hour to set up all his equipment, until he finally pieced together his dimensional portal ray.

"Stand back Sheen, are you ready with your Ultra Glove?" Jimmy asked, as Sheen got into position.

"All ready Jim!" Sheen replied, as Jimmy nodded his head and pressed a button on his ray. The device sparked, and vibrated to life, before spitting out a harsh ray of light and expanding into a large bright ball of light.

When the light died down, a hole was visible in the lab, while electricity and light sparked around the rim of the circle. Lightning shot out from the edges, as Jimmy un-shielded his eyes to look into the portal.

"Interesting, this doesn't look like British Columbia where the historical gates of hell are located." Jimmy said.

Inside the portal, fire and brimstone boiled and rampaged through a barren and blackened stony wasteland. Hanging stalagmites that were hundreds of feet tall decorated the ground, and a pitch black sky hung above this depressing and scary sight.

Rivers of lava ran throughout the black rocks, and lakes of furious flames, miles wide sizzled the rocks with their intense heat. The temperature was so intense, both Sheen and Jimmy had to shield their faces and step away, and the smell was so putrid and horrid they gagged.

"This is impossible, the ray must have malfunctioned and made a portal to another planet, but that is so strange, I know everything is functioning correctly, and my coordinates were right." Jimmy said scratching his head.

That was when the wails started, the horrible sound of screaming, that destroyed Sheen and Jimmy's eardrums. The creatures making those sounds were screaming so loud and painfully, it's like it was coming from their soul.

"J-Jimmy, I don't like this, I don't want to fight a demon anymore, I don't want to see the underworld anymore, close it!" Sheen screamed over the wails.

"Sheen it's not the underworld, hell doesn't exist!" Jimmy yelled back, so Sheen could hear him.

Jimmy shielded his face when looking at the horrendous sight, but when he looked back, something was standing at the portal's entrance.

The creature was completely black, almost like a shadow, with a long tail, and sharp gleaming fangs that could be seen when it opened its mouth.

Its features couldn't be seen, because it moved with blinding speed as it entered through the portal. Jimmy screamed, as the creature looked at him, with angry blood-red eyes.

"Jimmy get away that thing is a demon!" Sheen yelled, pushing his buddy out of the way and making him land on his back hard.

"Sheen, there are no such thing as-" Jimmy was stopped as Sheen raised his glove threateningly at the demon.

"Stop vile demon, prepare to feel the wrath of Ultra Lo-" Sheen was cut off as the creature slammed its arm into Sheen's stomach making him fly into Jimmy's computer screen. The glass shattered, slicing Sheen's skin and causing a wave of glass to spill all over the lab floor.

Sheen was immediately knocked unconscious, and his body went tumbling towards the floor.

"Sheen!" Jimmy yelled, but his body was suddenly ripped off of the ground by an unseen force and slammed into the back metal wall. Jimmy cried out in pain as his spine shifted under the pressure, he was immobilized, as the creature flexed its hand, proving that it was the one controlling Jimmy's body.

Jimmy couldn't breathe, he gasped for air, but eventually his body gave out due to the lack of oxygen, and his body fell limp. The creature let Jimmy go, and his body fell onto the floor face first, but he did not move.

The creature was indeed something out of the ordinary, as it looked at its hands in pure awe. Black shadowy flames flickered on its body, as it examined itself and its environment around it, curious as to where it could be.

The creature wasted no time in roaring, before running towards the wall and disappearing without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

_When Cindy got home, it was horrible. Her parents screamed at her for going to the principal's office and getting horrible scores on her tests. They expected her to be at her best when going back to school, but she was going to fail every class if she kept this up._

 _"Cynthia Aurora Vortex, you are disgracing this family with your careless behavior, and after all we have done for you!" Mrs. Vortex hollered, making Cindy flinch under her harsh tone._

 _"What have you done for me? Half the time you are gone, and the other half you are just yelling at me and pointing out my imperfections!" Cindy yelled back, causing her mother to jump back._

 _"Cynthia, what has happened to you? You are completely out of control!" Mrs. Vortex screamed, causing Cindy's father to step in to avoid things getting out of hand._

 _"Cindy that is enough, I think it's time you remember who is in charge of this household!" Mr. Vortex boomed, as he flexed his hand squeezing the belt he had at the ready._

 _"I am not afraid of you," Cindy said, clenching her teeth, not believing the fact that she was standing up to her parents._

 _"You will be," Cindy's father said._

 _Mr. Vortex hadn't struck Cindy for a long time, but after her last comment, his sanity and patience went down the drain. The first strike, hit Cindy in the head with her father's belt buckle, making her scream out in pain, as the metal dug into her skull._

 _Mr. Vortex stood over her, rage and merciless eyes staring at his mistake. Cindy cowered in the corner, she no longer wanted to stand up, they could make her life horrible if they wanted, she was sorry, so sorry._

 _The second strike, hit Cindy on her ribcage, with such force it made the air get knocked out of her. Cindy put her hands up, with tears streaming down her face, she hated her life, she hated every minute of it._

 _Mr. Vortex threw his belt on the floor, before going into the kitchen to get something. Cindy's mother stood silently, not standing up for her beaten and broken daughter who was sobbing and protecting her face with shaking hands._

 _Cindy's angry father returned with a metal crowbar, this time his entire body was shaking with fury._

 _"Dear, I think she has learned her lesson, perhaps we should call it a night." Cindy's mother pleaded, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder._

 _Mr. Vortex angrily shook her hand off of him, "no, she needs to feel this, and remember this night for the rest of her life!"_

 _Mr. Vortex approached Cindy, before lifting his arm to strike her with his weapon. Cindy pleaded, and shook with fear, begging her father to forget everything and let her try again._

 _Cindy's father ignored her as he brought his arm down, making contact with something that was not Cindy's flesh._

 _The crowbar hit something, before causing an electrical aftershock that blew back Mr. Vortex and his wife. The crowbar went clattering on the ground, as a mini black hole formed in the middle of their living room. The black hole sparked and sizzled, as it took the form of a black creature made of shadows._

 _Cindy was still cowering and in shock at her father's rage, that she didn't see what was happening. The creature opened its eyes, revealing its red angry stare, which shook Cindy's parents to their very souls._

 _The creature stood above Cindy's parents, looming over them as if they were nothing but dirt on the sidewalk. They cowered before it, their fear the most pure it had been in their entire life, for they did not know what powerful presence they were in._

 _"W-What is this creature from hell?" Mr. Vortex cried out, his fear bleeding through his quivering voice._

 _The creature had smoke coming from its mouth, as it breathed, while looking around the home curiously. It locked its eyes on Mr. Vortex, and stepped forward, permanently burning its footsteps into the wooden floor with intense black flames._

 _It's black tail swished behind it, as it looked down upon Cindy's cowering parents. The creature turned to look at Cindy, who was still crying and shaking uncontrollably, clearly unaware of what was happening._

 _Mr. Vortex wasn't for sure, but it looked like the demonic creature actually took pity on his daughter. It's facial features were unreadable due to its dark and shadowy appearance, but its eyes grew soft and caring for a split second._

 _It turned back around to face her parents, and that caring look turned into a furious and murderous gaze. Mr. Vortex shielded himself, as the creature roared and blew back the two parents, with a blast of black energy and fire._

 _The energy crackled around the parents, as their backs hit the wall, making a scorch mark on the wall. They fell unconscious on the floor, as the electricity surged through their clothes and skin._

 _Cindy heard the blast and carefully looked up to see a terrifying creature, looming over her with intensely sharp fangs._

 _Cindy screamed, as the creature reached down and grabbed her leg. Cindy was so fearful, her entire body froze as the creature's grip tightened around her ankle._

 _A shadow formed that stretched and expanded away from the creature's sides, forming into what almost looked to be black feathery wings._

 _The creature flapped its powerful wings, causing a rush of air to knock down all the pictures that were hanging on the walls. Cindy was terrified, this creature was not something that was earthly, it was almost like… a demon.._

 _The creature started to lift itself from the ground with its powerful wings, making Cindy hang from her ankle. The blood started to rush to her head, making it almost impossible for her to think, as adrenaline rushed in her veins._

 _The demon held onto Cindy as it flew towards the ceiling, and went through it as if it were nonexistent. Cindy screamed in terror, as her body began fusing with the ceiling, until her body popped through the roof unharmed._

 _The demon stretched its free arm, seemingly like it was enjoying the fresh air. Cindy was hanging several hundred feet from the ground now, and she was trying to grab onto the demon so that it wouldn't drop her._

 _"HELP," Cindy screamed, as the demon flew into the sky, taking the girl with it to an unknown destination._

~Later~

"Ugh," Jimmy moaned as he rubbed his tender head with his hand. Sheen was completely out, his Ultra Glove no longer purple, but a darkened black color, that was proof that Jimmy was not dreaming.

The dimensional hole had burnt out, leaving nothing but small embers on the floor of his lab. Jimmy's body felt extremely weak and drained, he tried rolling to his side to pick himself up, but all of his muscles screamed at him to just stay down.

"Sheen, SHEEN, are you okay?" Jimmy grunted, as he held his ribcage. Sheen mumbled, before his eyes fluttered open, and his gaze turned to look at his friend Jimmy.

"That was awesome! Can we do that again?" Sheen said excitedly, trying to do a fist bump in the air, only to have something loudly pop.

"Sheen, we need to track down that thing and fast. I still don't believe in demons, but that thing was not from British Colombia!" Jimmy said, groaning as he wobbled to his feet.

"Relax Jimmy, I did my research, demons can't survive on our planet. Demons are just like flies, annoying one day, and just a mess to wipe up later throughout the day." Sheen said, looking at his Ultra Glove and whimpering when he saw the burnt plastic.

"VOX, do a thorough examination of the video footage that was shot while creating the dimensional portal, and do a scan." Jimmy ordered, his giant computer was smashed, but a small screen came from the ceiling as a replay of what happened started to play.

"Mythical appearance DNA matched: Lilith daughter of Lucifer matched." VOX said, as a shadowy painting appeared, showing a demonic creature with blood gushing out of its mouth. It had long claws, and sharp teeth and was standing over a naked person, sucking out what seemed to be its soul.

Jimmy has always appreciated ancient art, but this painting was extremely disturbing.

"Conduct some research on this Lilith character, I want to know everything about her." Jimmy ordered, his machine started to glitch for a second before obeying its creator and doing a large scan of every known fact about this demon.

"You don't need a silly computer to know about Lilith the daughter of Lucifer, my uncle told me about her once." Sheen said, as Jimmy rubbed his chin while looking at his dimensional ray.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Sheen." Jimmy replied, touching the fried antennas. If he really did release a demon into the world, he needed to find it before something extremely bad happens. Jimmy had read up on demons, apparently they were not allowed to step foot on the earth after being banned by a higher celestial being.

It just didn't make since that this demon could just step right into their world as if it were never banned.

VOX, Jimmy's computer spoke up breaking his concentration, "Lilith is a demonic being that was born from an unknown mother and her father Lucifer. Lilith has lived for thousands of years, in the underworld training for some unknown purpose, that is all."

"That's it?" Sheen cried, "that is all we have to go by? Her name is Lilith, great, that just marks it down to looking through the sixty billion people in the world!"

"Seven billion Sheen, and, if we really did release Lilith the daughter of Lucifer into the world, we need to find her and quick." Jimmy said, turning to his computer once more, "look up all her supernatural abilities and how to counter them, just in case she will not come back peacefully."

"Jimmy I told you I know about-" Sheen was cut off, as Jimmy hissed at him to be quiet so his computer could look up information.

"No known weaknesses are presently documented," the machine said. Jimmy slapped his forehead out of frustration. He didn't believe in demons with supernatural powers, once he captured her, he was one hundred percent sure he could come up with some scientific evidence of her abilities; like perhaps she has gone through some sort of mutation.

"Come on Sheen, I can't believe I am saying this, but we will need to start searching unnatural presences by using my machines. I will need to tweak my radar, to where it will only pick up supernatural high frequency waves." Jimmy said, as he took a mini device with a large screen.

Jimmy tapped a button on the screen, and the metal backside popped off, revealing all the complicated wires and chips in the back. Jimmy took out a chip, and placed it into a slot under his broken computer. Jimmy flinched when his shoe crunched on some glass, as the wires sparked and hung loosely from the wall.

Sheen watched as Jimmy took the chip out of the slot, once the information was downloaded and put it back into his device.

"This is the demon locator five thousand, I used to use it to find thrown out pieces of lab equipment and electronics, it can pick up high frequency sound and unnatural disturbances within a two hundred mile radius." Jimmy said, admiring his machine that was currently not picking up anything.

"Hey Jimmy I think it's broken," Sheen said.

Jimmy sighed, "It's not broken Sheen, it will just take a couple of hours for it to get used to its new purpose, and it will take a while for it to pick up on supernatural disturbances. There is no way a demon can outsmart someone with the power of science, try as it may, it cannot stop its body from giving out signals."

Sheen stepped over the broken glass, before flinching as a sharp piece dug into his worn shoes.

"Sorry about your lab Jimmy, but we will avenge it! We are going to fight that demon a second time! Rematch!" Sheen cried.

"You know what Sheen, just let me handle this, you need to get to school, your grades aren't doing so well." Jimmy said, gently letting his friend down, there was no way Sheen was going to try and fight a demon a second time.

"Yeah good point Jim, I need to get to class, WAIT, have I been knocked out all night?" Sheen cried, before running out of Jimmy's lab yelling, "I had an essay to do last night!"

Jimmy shook his head and smiled, after all this time Sheen has never changed.

Jimmy sighed, he still didn't believe in demons, or the underworld. The evidence could be as high as it wanted to be, but there was no scientific explanation anywhere on earth, that could prove that once you died you either went up or down, or the existence of a soul.

Jimmy went to church a few times, and all of it just gave him a headache, it was a ridiculous idea, and just old fairytales.

"Jimmy!" A voice said from a speaker, Jimmy flinched, before VOX put a screen in his face, and his mom appeared on the monitor. Jimmy knew his mom would try to make him go to school, but he literally had to go hunt a demon and return it to where it came from.

"Mom, I am not able to go to school today, you just have to let this one slide, please!" Jimmy begged. His mom pondered for a second, as Jimmy hoped and prayed that she would let this pass.

"Nope, sorry, school comes first. Colleges are starting to watch your every move, you need to do your best and stop goofing off." His mom said.

The monitor shut off, and Jimmy cringed, it actually seemed a little refreshing going out and hunting a demon instead of facing Cindy all day at school again.

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore, he would do anything to have things go back to the way they were. He would never complain or argue with her ever again, he would just sit there and let her blow up at him, make fun of him, WHATEVER, it was ten million times better than her ignoring him.

Jimmy sighed, before exiting his lab and leaving his mess behind. Before he left, he slipped his tracking radar into his pocket, as it booted up and got ready to track the demon down. Jimmy closed the door to his lab, before breathing in the fresh air outside.

His mom was in the driveway, honking her horn at Jimmy in a rush. Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled, before walking over to the car. Jimmy placed his hand on the handle, before red and blue flashed in his eyes. Jimmy shielded his eyes, but peeked through his fingers to see about ten cop cars gathered at Cindy's house, and cops crawling all around the Vortex property.

Jimmy got in the front seat, before staring intensely at the Vortex residence. What could have happened?

"Oh I know Jimmy, it's strange to have the cops in this side of the neighborhood. Just remember the Vortexs' overreact over everything, even when someone egged their house, their lawn was crawling with cops and lawsuits." Mrs. Neutron said.

"Y-Yeah, I just hope everything truly is an overreaction." Jimmy said. Even though his mom's words were comforting, he felt something extremely wrong in his gut, something dangerously wrong.

Jimmy's mom pulled out of the driveway, but Jimmy's eyes stayed glued to his rival's home. The cops were searching the area, and standing guard to make sure no one came close, they were looking for things, perhaps like clues?

What could the Vortex family be freaking out over? Perhaps someone stole their doormat? No, that wouldn't make any sense, but that would match Cindy's parent's expectations.

Jimmy would try to ask Cindy when he went to school, just to make sure everything was alright. She might not talk to him, but if she wouldn't, he would just ask Libby, he's pretty sure she would know.

When Jimmy's mom dropped him off at school, the entire hallway was chattering noisily, almost more than usual. Groups that have never talked to each other, were hanging out with curious looks on their faces, and whispering into each other's ears sneakily.

Jimmy walked to his locker, and tried to eavesdrop onto the group beside him, and listen to their conversation.

"That really does explain why she was going all crazy the last few days," one of them said.

"Yeah, it might be a rumor, but it just makes so much sense it has to be true." A male teenager said, before the group dispersed and went to other people to share their findings.

"Jimmy, Jimmy!" a worn out voice yelled, Jimmy turned to see Carl huffing and puffing, as he tried to run to Jimmy, but only to collapse from the lack of oxygen.

Jimmy walked over to his friend, and helped him up, so that Carl could take a puff out of his inhaler so he could breathe. Carl took a deep breath, before letting out everything he has been holding in.

"Cindy had a boyfriend, and he came to Retroville! That was why she was acting so weird, they planned to attack her parents and run away SOMEWHERE!" Carl wheezed, the shock almost too hard to contain.

"Whoa Carl, where did you hear that story?" Jimmy said, Carl weakly pointed to everyone in the hall.

"Everyone started talking about it after Cindy went reportedly missing, even though the rumors might be fake." Carl said, Jimmy let go of his friend in shock, and Carl slammed on his back, "Ow my scapula."

Jimmy looked around, there had to be a better reason then Cindy just running off with some guy. Jimmy hated to believe rumors, but he needed to make sure that truly wasn't the reason. Jimmy ran down the hall, looking for someone in particular who knows all of Cindy's secrets, if Libby couldn't confirm a boyfriend, Jimmy would know there was another reason for her disappearance.

Jimmy stepped by the women's bathroom, and heard a familiar sound of wailing and sobbing. Jimmy didn't think twice about going into the bathroom, only to scream in terror when all the girls yelled at him to get out.

"Wait, WAIT, before you hurt me, I just need to talk to Libby." Jimmy said. About five girls were huddled against the wall, with Libby curled in an upright ball on the ground. The girls were handing her toilet paper to dry her eyes, and offered to redo her makeup that was running down her face.

"Neutron get OUT, Libby is already too upset to even speak, you are the last person she wants to see right now." Brittany said. Jimmy ducked as a roll of toilet paper went hurling towards his head, and cowered when the girls started ganging up on him, getting ready to throw him out of the bathroom.

"W-Wait, please I just need to know if the rumors-" Jimmy was cut off by an enraged Libby.

"Don't! Those rumors floating around are bull! Cindy would never hurt her parents, or run away with some GUY! Cindy was kidnapped! I did some digging, and maybe some illegal things, and I FOUND that the house is on lockdown because they found scorch marks in the house, and her parents were so terrified they were unable to speak! What monster took my best friend? What are they doing to her?" Libby broke down in tears, and her friends came back to her side and patted her back to soothe her.

"S-Scorch marks?" Jimmy asked, but all he got was a big wail of sobs from the distressed Libby.

Jimmy bolted out of the bathroom, he needed to find Carl and Sheen and they needed to do some digging of their own.

Jimmy found Carl and Sheen crouched beside the lockers, trying to listen to what other people were talking about, which was of coarse about ridiculous rumors about Cindy.

"Ten bucks says Cindy ran off just for attention," Sheen said.

Carl scratched his red hair, before counting his fingers to remember how much ten dollars was.

"Well Sheen, Cindy is the most popular girl in school, she gets plenty of attention as it is. I think she ran away to take on some sort of top notch assassin with her martial arts skills." Carl said, making Sheen gasp and cover his mouth out of surprise.

"Yeah… She probably went on a top secret spy mission and has to take out an assassin that's trying to kill the president! Oooh, OOOOH, she probably has a really cool outfit, and is fighting side by side with Ultra Lord!" Sheen screamed excitedly.

"Or, she got kidnapped by some supernatural creature from the underworld, and it being taken to some unknown destination and can only be tracked by a radar system that Jimmy made." Carl said as he took a puff from his inhaler.

Sheen thought for a second, his finger twitching as his mouth opened to speak, "Nah, I am pretty sure she went on a spy mission."

Jimmy approached his friends, before grabbing Carl, making him grab Sheen's arm.

"We need to get to the computer lab, I will explain when we get there." Jimmy said pulling his friends along into the computer lab.

Dozens of computers sat in a room, all shut off and left untouched. The room was vacant, and Jimmy locked the door to make sure no one tried to get in. Carl took a seat right away and wheezed, as Sheen looked out of the blinds to see if anyone was coming.

"All clear Jimmy!" Sheen called, before sitting down next to Jimmy who was booting up a computer.

"Alright guys, I need to confirm one thing, and then I am eighty six percent sure about my conclusion about where Cindy is." Jimmy said, messing with the computer to where a bunch of code came up on the screen.

"Oh cool, we are like detectives! You think they will give us a job down at the station if we crack this Carl?" Sheen asked, Carl shrugged.

Jimmy read the code, before sending a signal to the police station that would go undetected.

"Um, Jimmy what are you doing?" Carl asked, watching as Jimmy started pulling up notes and documents and began reading them.

"Hacking into secret police files," Jimmy responded without much care.

"You know Jim, I don't know for sure, but I think that's illegal in like several different ways." Carl said, before realizing something, "Oh my gosh! Jimmy is breaking the law! He's a mad man SHEEN!"

"Jimmy, your lab has changed you! You are a completely different person, what have you done?" Sheen cried.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, he knew he was doing something illegal, but he needed to know something. He would never say Cindy was worth breaking the law for, but here he was, doing just that.

"Calm down guys, I won't get caught." Jimmy said.

Jimmy read through the files, apparently Cindy's parents were in an extreme state of pain and shock, they were taken immediately into urgent care, and questioned, but they didn't say anything at all. Her parents could only say the word "hell," and "creature," making the pieces come together.

Jimmy also read that the home was covered in burn marks that could not be identified by any kind of flame, explosion, or chemical reaction that exists.

Suddenly the radar in Jimmy's pocket vibrated and started to beep uncontrollably. Jimmy took it out and examined it, the radar had picked up on a strong presence in an abandoned building several miles away.

"Guys, I have come to believe that the demon Sheen and I encountered has abducted Cindy for some strange reason." Jimmy said.

Carl's face turned ghostly white, as he wheezed gasping for air as if the oxygen around him were suddenly difficult to grasp. Sheen tapped his chin, putting a finger up and opening his mouth to say something, before closing his mouth and looking away.

"D-Demon? AWAAAAGGG!" Carl shrieked, with his famous nasally scream. Carl ran away from Jimmy, slamming into a wall and collapsing on the floor losing his glasses, and breathing heavily.

"C-Carl! Shhh, we don't want anyone to know we are in here!" Jimmy said to his distressed friend who was screaming and crawling on the floor, trying to find the exit. Jimmy continued, "don't worry Carl, I read up on demons, there is no way it can outsmart and out power my machines."

Sheen tapped his chin, "I don't know Jimmy, demons are pretty crafty, my uncle used to talk to them in his sleep, saying stuff like 'use my body,' and 'let me go with you.' I think they were trying to tickle him in his sleep." Sheen said oblivious to Jimmy's horrified face.

"Sheen, stop! Your scary stories about demons are causing my asthma to act up." Carl said, laying on the floor obviously giving up on trying to find his glasses.

"Demons are coming to steal your soul Carl!" Sheen screamed, making Carl's eyes light up in horror.

"AWWWWWWAAAGG!" Carl screamed, moving so fast something popped out of place in his back. Carl fell on his stomach, and was paralyzed in pain, as Sheen burst out in laughter.

"Guys, this is serious! Sheen knock it off, we need to go to the location of the signal and rescue Cindy! She could be in terrible danger, and we need to take responsibility for our actions!" Jimmy pleaded, there was no way he was going to fight a demon by himself, and his best friends always had his back… right?

"J-Jimmy I would love to help you f-f-fight a demon, b-but I-" Carl finally found his glasses only to have Sheen shoving his phone in Carl's face.

"Look Carl, this is a picture of Lilith, the demon Jimmy and I released into the world." Sheen said, showing Carl the picture of the demonic creature standing over a naked dead body, staring out of the picture with an angry look on its face.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO DEMONS!" Carl screamed, running into the door, before opening it and running down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs like a maniac.

Sheen shrugged, as he shut off his phone, clearly not aware why Carl ran out of the computer lab in terror.

"Okay, well it might be too much for Carl, come on Sheen let's go to my lab and get supplies before we head out." Jimmy said, watching as Sheen's face turned white in fear.

"N-No thanks Jimmy, let's just let Cindy fend for herself, she is a black belt after all, I am sure she will be fine." Sheen said.

Jimmy's face turned into a pure begging expression, "come on Sheen not you too!"

Sheen awkwardly scratched his head, he didn't want to upset his best friend, but he wasn't going to die for Cindy. Jimmy hated seeing his best friends bail, he knew they hated Cindy, but he didn't know they would just willingly let her stay in the hands of an evil demon!

"Come on Sheen, I need your help! If we don't get back Cindy who knows what would happen to her!" Jimmy said, watching as his best friend struggled with what to say next.

"I would love to Jimmy, b-but I have school, and homework, and a quiz on… the age of… the alien invasion in 1666. Yeah, so I have to go take that quiz because if I don't, I have to go back to…. Kindergarten.." Sheen said, struggling with a good lie on what to tell Jimmy, he totally nailed it.

Jimmy watched as Sheen fled from the computer room, making Jimmy's heart sink in his chest. His best friends abandoned him, and left him to clean up this mess by himself. Why was he even risking his neck for Cindy? She told him she never wanted to see him again anyways.

He understood why his friends didn't want to get involved, first of all it was dangerous, but Cindy wasn't exactly worth it. Jimmy didn't want to admit it, but fighting a demon was making him put his life on the line, demons were known to control souls, and convert their victims into an evil state for a certain period of time.

Even though Cindy wasn't worth it, the demon in Retroville was Jimmy's fault, and he needed to fix it. That's what he would keep telling himself, he was doing this for Retroville, not Cindy Vortex.

Jimmy sighed, before looking at his wrist and activating his watch. The screen lit up, and Jimmy was engulfed in bright white light. Jimmy had cracked the mystery of teleportation in freshmen year, and was able to travel small distances, but his teleportation could only be used once every two hours.

Jimmy was immediately taken to his lab, and everything was left untouched, except for the glass on the floor, which must have been cleaned up by his robot dog.

Jimmy grabbed a mini device which would activate a strong electrical force field, and an immobilizing ray gun, that could render anything useless for about an hour. Jimmy also grabbed his laser gun, that could burn a hole through any metal, and would be used as a last resort. Jimmy then grabbed a device that would render him invisible for a short amount of time, only to get into the building and catch the demon by surprise.

Jimmy grabbed a few other things, and then departed to his hover car, with all his gadgets in a backpack. Jimmy departed, his heart beating wildly in his chest, Jimmy has fought plenty of aliens and other creatures, but a demon was completely off of his skill level.

Especially since nothing was known about Lilith, she didn't have a weakness, or an origin, and has never been seen, just spoken about in legends and myths. Jimmy hoped saving Cindy would help her to realize they were on the same team, and that there was no need to fight anymore, he hoped being the hero would invite a little friendship between them.

He had no idea why he felt compelled to save Cindy, perhaps he felt guilty for not helping her after all the things they have been through. Plus the demon was his fault, and he needed to fix it anyways, saving Cindy was just a bonus… hopefully.

Jimmy gulped when he reached the abandoned building, hovering over it and looking for any signs of the demon or Cindy. The building was extremely shady and covered in graffiti, and left to rot for years. Broken windows were visible, smashed in, and left with jagged glass. The building was falling apart, as bricks and metal rested on the ground, with rust covering the metal, and vines wrapping about the bricks.

Jimmy carefully rested his hover car on the roof, turning the engine off, and slowing his heart rate down, to where he didn't enter a panicking state.

"Okay Jimmy, you can do this, a little demon is nothing to be afraid of." Jimmy said, trying to give himself a nice pep talk to boost his adrenaline and confidence.

Jimmy used the X-ray on his watch, looking through all the different floors without being detected. Jimmy saw a girl crouched in the corner of a room, with a demonic shadow pacing around the room, leaving mini trails of fire in its wake.

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat, Cindy was definitely there, and he knew she was scared out of her mind. Jimmy took a deep breath, he was going to do this, he was crazy, and he knew it.

Jimmy took off his backpack and attached his weapons onto his belt, before activating the invisibility cloaking device. Jimmy looked at his hands, and realized they were not there, making him happy that he could not be detected.

Jimmy went to the roof door, before climbing down several flights of stairs. Jimmy was sneaky, and made sure not to attract any ears, he was as silent as possible, as he approached the room that Cindy was in.

Jimmy's hand shook, as he placed it on the door knob, he could possibly die today, all because of this demon, and his soft spot towards Cindy.

Jimmy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Cindy was breathing rapidly as sweat trickled from her forehead, Jimmy had slipped in unnoticed, and he was still undetected as he tip-toed away from the door towards Cindy.

Jimmy got ready to put his hand around Cindy's mouth so she wouldn't scream, and whisper into her ear, when the door slammed closed. Jimmy bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream, but he turned around to see the demon snarling with its fangs clenching together.

The demon charged, and Jimmy immediately knew he was spotted, Jimmy couldn't move fast enough, and the demon sliced at the air, catching Jimmy's chest with its sharp shadowy claws.

Jimmy screamed in pain, as he flew several feet away and tumbled on the ground, his invisibility advantage disappearing. Jimmy's vision was blurry, as he slowly picked himself up off the ground, to see the demon roaring and shaking its head like a rabid animal.

"Jimmy!" Cindy screamed, but Jimmy was in such pain and disoriented, he couldn't tell if she was happy to see him, or terrified for his life.

Claw marks were visible in Jimmy's chest, as smoke rose from his burnt flesh. The demon was covered in shadowy living flames, that would consume everything it touched, Jimmy couldn't come into contact with it, or he would burn alive.

The demon dropped on all fours, but Jimmy wasn't used to reacting very fast, and the demon swiped at him again, catching his cheek and breaking his skin. Jimmy cried out in pain, as the force knocked him to the side, his flesh burned and stung, as he touched his face. His fingers returned to his eyes covered in shiny fluids and specks of blood, as he shook and trembled in both fear and pain.

Jimmy saw the demon take a breath, and Jimmy quickly activated his electrical force field. A giant dome covered him, created with both energy and light, enough power to stop bullets and a small missile. Even though Jimmy trusted his equipment, he still shielded his face when the demon spat fierce flames from its mouth.

The flames washed over Jimmy, the heat bleeding through his force field, almost baking him alive. His force field held strong, protecting him from the flames as it melted the floor and walls with its heat.

The demon growled, as the flames died down. Cindy was sobbing, and her cries of terror and concern gave Jimmy enough strength to keep fighting. Jimmy was sore, and his chest and cheek throbbed with pain. Jimmy's force field gave him a break to gather his thoughts, as he frantically tried to think up a plan.

The demon approached Jimmy's shield, looking at him with angry and irritated eyes. The demon stuck out a shadowy claw, before inserting it into the energy that was coursing all around the dome. The energy broke apart, shattering the only protection Jimmy had at the moment.

Jimmy yelled out in surprise, as he backed away as fast as he could from the monster gaining on him. The demon opened up its wings, making it look much bigger and intimidating, as it slowly inched towards its victim, its fangs hungrily opening wide.

Jimmy whipped out his immobilizing device, shooting a dart at the demon, making electricity surge all around the demon. The dart sunk into the demon's chest, making it look down, shrug, and flick the dart right off of its chest.

The demon took a deep breath of air, before Jimmy took out his last resort. Jimmy shot his extremely hot and dangerous laser at the demon, hoping with every shred of flesh on him that it would work. The demon roared angrily, as the laser dug into its chest, making it shield its body from the laser.

The demon stuck out its other hand, and suddenly Jimmy's laser went flying out of the open window. Jimmy was cornered, and weak, his mind was his greatest strength, but he was not physically strong, and his body was giving up on him.

Suddenly a red glowing aura came to life, all over Jimmy's skin, as his body was lifted off of the ground, and went flying into the demon's palm. Jimmy's neck was being squeezed by the demon, as the flames engraved their mark into Jimmy's sensitive skin.

Jimmy squeaked, as he looked into the evil and furious red eyes of the monster that would take his life.

The demon slammed Jimmy on the ground, making all his bones crack and pop, as his head slammed into the concrete floor. Jimmy almost blacked out from the force, as his body went limp, too weak to grab another gadget from his waist.

Jimmy knew Cindy was too terrified to move, but he still tried mouthing to her to run. Cindy watched Jimmy get stomped on by the demon, each powerful stomp making him cry out in pain and terror.

The demon was merciless, it was playing with him, and it was enjoying it very much.

"Cindy you have to run, it will kill you!" Jimmy screamed with every last bit of strength he had. The demon picked Jimmy up by his throat, the teenager struggled as his body hung loosely from the ground. The demon traced its finger down Jimmy's chest, until it stopped just over his heart.

The demon pulled back its hand, before opening its claws and preparing to strike at Jimmy's heart.

"STOP, please!" Cindy screamed, with such emotion, it made Jimmy's skin cover itself with goose bumps. Cindy's voice echoed throughout the abandoned building, making the demon drop Jimmy in surprise, as he gasped for air.

"Cindy run, now." Jimmy wheezed, trying to gather his strength back as his arms wobbled, unable to sustain his position on his hands and knees.

"L-Leave him alone! Please I am begging you I cannot watch this anymore!" Cindy pleaded, her eyes thick with tears. The demon just stared at Cindy as Jimmy coughed, while struggling to get on his feet. The demon turned to look at Jimmy, as he wiped the blood coming from his lip.

"I-I will never stop fighting, you may hate me Cindy, but I still care for you, and I still want to be friends!" Jimmy said, as he weakly took a swing at the demon, knowing that even if he made contact, he would only hurt himself.

The demon caught his fist, as the flames burnt his hand.

Jimmy cried out in pain, as the demon looked into his eyes, "f-friend? You wish to be her friend?"

Jimmy was shocked when the demon spoke, it released his fist, as he fell on his knees holding his burning hand.

"Y-You are not here to hurt her? You care for her?" the demon said, clearly confused as it watched Jimmy recover from his painful encounter with its flames.

"I would never intentionally hurt Cindy, now let her go!" Jimmy cried, his body screaming at him to take it easy.

The demon looked to Cindy, then back at Jimmy, before it took a deep breath. The flames started to die off, and its long claws slid into the shape of fingers, as its shadowy appearance started to fade into a more human and gentle affair.

White inward and long horns poked out from the demon's head, as long black hair fell to its shoulders and down its back. The demon had softer red eyes, but still a terrifying vibe to them. The demon wore a black crop-top, that exposed a flat and muscular stomach, along with tight leggings and shoeless pale feet. The demon was pale, and looked to be a female, with a long black tail, with red and black feathers at the end.

The female also had large black wings, that were made of fluffy black feathers, that swept the ground. The female demon looked towards the floor, before scratching her head awkwardly.

"I-I have never been on earth before, I was confused and angry, I-I saw how some humans were treating this girl, and I-I out of instinct, just tried to help her. I was so confused, I caused more harm than good, my deepest apologies." The demon said, making the two teenagers shake their heads in confusion.

"D-Did you just apologize?" Cindy said, as the demon looked towards the floor in shame and sadness.

"I-I am not mean, but I am a demon, and when I first stepped foot into this world my demonic behavior took over, I tried to control it, but I am created for death and destruction, I am sorry for attacking you and trying to you know… steal your soul.." The demon mumbled in embarrassment.

"Wait, what did she say?" Jimmy said, afraid that Jimmy was two seconds away from getting his soul sucked out of his body, before the demon stopped.

"W-Who are you, where did you come from?" Cindy yelled, making the demon flinch as she flattened her black fluffy ears against her head.

"My name is Lilith, heir to Lucifer. I came from the underworld, until one day, a hole appeared in my dimension, and I saw human faces. I got curious and stepped through the hole, appearing on earth." Lilith said.

"Your name is Lilith?" Cindy asked, the demon nodded.

"Yes, but your kind just refers to me as the Anti Christ." Lilith replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith had decided to come back with jimmy peacefully, and Jimmy was surprised when Cindy agreed to let him take her home on his hover car. Cindy didn't seem mad at Lilith for kidnapping her, but she did seem a little weird about going home, and was acting strange.

Lilith had an ability neutralizer on her wrists, which basically measured and regulated her abilities, and kept her powers contained. Lilith seemed quite worried about Cindy, there must have been some sort of unspoken vibe between the two, as if they had both shared a secret.

Cindy sat in the front seat of the hover car, and Lilith sat quietly in the back. Jimmy had already forgiven Lilith for the way she was acting, she was confused, and in a state of shock, and she wasn't a mean demon, she agreed to allow Jimmy to keep her contained and research her until he figured out a way to send her back.

Cindy looked at her feet, as Jimmy and the rest of the group remained silent for the entire ride back to his hometown.

"What is your name fleshling," Lilith spoke, breaking the silence.

"Uh, Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy replied, watching as Lilith nodded her head, before sitting back and admiring the surrounding view.

Cindy remained quiet, she didn't once speak to Jimmy, even after the fight ended. She just nodded her head when he asked a question, or just stared off into the distance almost as if she were so lost in thought she would never come back to reality.

Cindy never said thank you, or asked if he was okay, he understood she might have been in shock, but after Lilith apologized, she still didn't relax. Something didn't add up, Cindy has been through a lot of dangerous situations, but Jimmy didn't think she was very ecstatic about the fight ending with Lilith.

Jimmy thought for a second, "Lilith, why did you kidnap Cindy in the first place?"

Jimmy almost smiled when he saw a crack appear in Cindy's expression, almost as if she were panicking. Jimmy knew something in Cindy's household triggered the demon to feel the need to protect her, Lilith had said humans were hurting her, and in her state on confusion she tried to help, by accidently kidnapping Cindy.

"There is awkward tension between you two, demons can sniff out emotions and feelings. I can sense that both of you are hurting, and desperately crave each other's attention." Lilith said.

Jimmy was so embarrassed and surprise, he jerked the steering wheel of his hover car making the entire vehicle jerk, making Cindy slam into Jimmy's body. Cindy cried out in pain, but Jimmy was too disoriented to understand that Lilith had said they both felt that way.

"T-That's ridiculous, I am completely fine without Cindy in my life!" Jimmy said quickly. Cindy puffed out her cheeks, and her face started to grow red in anger, as she shoved Jimmy out of his seat.

Jimmy was shocked by Cindy's sudden change in behavior, as she took control of the hover car and forced it to land.

The hover car stopped rumbling, as the engine shut off. Cindy hopped out of the hover car and stormed off, leaving Jimmy to yell after her.

"I-I'm sorry Cindy, that came out wrong!" Jimmy yelled after her. Cindy turned around and stared at him, before replying.

"Just stay away from me! We are both better off without each other right?"

Jimmy flinched, why did he always have to mess things up with her? Jimmy bit his lip, he was such a moron, it didn't matter what he did, he always got into a fight with Cindy. His emotions always kick in, offending Cindy, and just making her mad at him all over again.

Why was he so upset over this? Cindy didn't even want him in her life anyways, he was just saying what was true, right?

"Humans are interesting creatures, the way they interact is very fascinating." Lilith said, shifting her arms as her power reducing handcuffs beeped loudly.

"She is interesting, no one really knows what is going through her mind most of the time." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy had no idea where Cindy was going, but he didn't really care anymore, there was nothing else he could try and do to make peace with her. Jimmy touched his stinging chest, the claw marks were still there, and the fresh wound was starting to bleed.

Jimmy's body was exhausted, he had always been weak when it came to physical activity and strength. Jimmy turned to Lilith who was wandering around the street, looking at the many houses that were lined up in the neighborhood.

"What is this place, filled with extraordinary sights and smells. It is so lively, and not filled with death and despair, go figure." Lilith said, sniffing the air, Lilith has never seen sunlight, or not stood in one place without millions of souls screaming. The silence, and the peacefulness she was experiencing, it was something beautiful.

"Umm, this is Retroville, please get back in the hover car before someone calls the police. You said you were friendly, so please don't make this difficult." Jimmy said, as the demon looked at Jimmy and then back at the sky.

"Yes… Retroville, such a peaceful place. These humans, they are living in harmony, this is something I do not understand." Lilith said, climbing back into the hover car, as Jimmy turned on the vehicle.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Jimmy asked Lilith.

Lilith's ears twitched as she picked up on every conversation that was happening within a two miles radius.

"Humans, they kill and destroy everything they touch, along with themselves. I was told earth was filled with hateful and evil people, that build things to destroy the ones they despise, I was told I was the one to end all the conflict. But… this place…. It is not what Lucifer described at all." Lilith said, she could hear every word out everyone's mouths.

"Eat your dinner, we have to go to your college conference in thirty minutes." Said one voice, Lilith listened more carefully, "My heart belongs to you, and no one else." Another voice said. Lilith didn't understand, where was the suffering, and the hatred that earth had? The people she had met in hell, they were all billions of people that had caused harm and misfortune to others, but this young human was willing to sacrifice so much for another.

"There are always bad people Lilith, trust me the world is full of them, but I just try to focus on the good in the world." Jimmy said, he knew this must have been a big change after where Lilith used to live, no wonder she went on a rampage. Lilith thought the earth was bad, Jimmy could see that she didn't understand why what she was told wasn't all true.

"Yes.. bad people.. Like the ones hurting your friend. They are the ones I see in the underworld, and… people like you… where do you go when you die?" Lilith asked, watching as Jimmy gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white.

"W-Who hurt Cindy, what are you talking about?" Jimmy said, his voice rising with anger. Lilith could feel the intense protective anger surging around Jimmy, but she did not understand this, she had thought that they hated each other. Why would this human care about how his friend was treated, when he hated her? Lilith thumped her tail while she thought, his anger, was not like normal anger, it had a small light coming from it, even though anger pulls from darkness.

"I felt strong negative energy, and as a demon, I went towards it, seeking power, for it is the only energy I have ever known. I saw… your friend… cowering like the tortured souls in the lake of fire, I saw them beat your friend, like my father used to do to me. I shielded that human, the only way I knew how." Lilith replied.

Something about those two humans… Jimmy.. and.. Cindy, made her curious. For some reason she felt compelled to help the human named Cindy, and was curious about Jimmy. Lilith could easily dispose of them both and rampage through this place named Retroville, but something kept her from doing so. Earth had a certain shine to it, and she wanted to learn about the humans, they were destructive and foolish at times, but they were also charming and fun to watch.

Lilith had only agreed to come with Jimmy so she could examine him and observe his behavior and way of life. Lilith was a death machine, but she has always secretly admired life, and wanted to understand it, before she destroyed it.

Lilith was brought to strange living quarters, she could sniff out the scents of three humans that have constantly been there. Jimmy helped Lilith out of the hover car, before leading her over some strange patch of plant life.

"What is this abomination, why has it taken over your territory?" Lilith said, throwing herself on the ground, inspecting the grass that was apparently an abomination. Lilith touched the grass with her finger, and jumped back when the plant touched her skin.

"Have you never seen grass before, Lilith?" Jimmy asked, watching as Lilith scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What is this… grass you speak of…" Lilith replied, watching as Jimmy went to his lab, and plucked a hair from his head. The scanner identified its creator, and unlocked the door to his lair, as Lilith gently touched her foot on the grass.

Jimmy watched the demon flinch, as her bare foot touched the vegetation that grew on his backyard. Jimmy has never seen anything so interested in such a common thing that grew on earth, but where Lilith came from, it must have been a lot different than burning rocks and intense fire.

Jimmy gently plucked a piece of grass from the ground, before flicking it into the air, "see Lilith, it is harmless, it's just a plant that grows pretty much everywhere."

The piece of grass blew away in the wind, making Lilith jump at the cool change in temperature.

"AHA, I am amused human! Summon that mysterious ghostly presence once more, so that I may bask in its strangely brisk wake!" Lilith demanded, looking around her as if something were going to pop up.

"Ghostly presence? Are you talking about the wind?" Jimmy asked, curious as to how his female demon companion would respond.

"The Wind, so that is its name… Such a powerful and elegant presence, I must learn more about this creature. I must have its bitter power for myself." Lilith said dramatically, as Jimmy rolled his eyes and grabbed Lilith's arm.

"Come on, you said you would let me run some tests. I need to know everything about you, this could be a scientific breakthrough!" Jimmy said, tugging Lilith into his lab, the demon whimpered as she reached her hand towards the sun, wanting to experience more of this "wind," and "grass."

"Be patient human, I wish to learn as well. I do very much enjoy watching what occurs in your world, just as much as you yearn to learn about my dimension." Lilith said, as the door behind her slammed shut.

Jimmy lead his demon acquaintance down the lab, Lilith's heart was leaping out of her chest, she was so excited, this was so much better then where she came from. Lilith grunted, as she folded back her black feathery wings and drooled at all the fun things hanging on the walls and shelves, oh how much excitement awaited her.

Jimmy approached Lilith, before unlocking her power reducing handcuffs, making the metal cuffs drop to the floor. Lilith eyed Jimmy, after all the things she has done to him, he actually trusted her enough to let her powers run rampant.

"Human, why free me of these binds, when I have done nothing but harm you. This does not seem very wise of you, and a very bad move on your part, I do not understand this." Lilith said, as Jimmy placed the handcuffs on a table.

"You tried to help Cindy, and you stopped attacking once you understood that I wasn't a threat. You turned yourself in, and allowed me to take you to my lab, I don't see why I should consider you an enemy, when all you've done was try and protect someone who needed to be safe." Jimmy said, watching as Lilith tried to piece everything together in her mind.

Jimmy had just trusted Lilith not to attack him right then, she could have ended his life in seconds, but for some reason he knew she wouldn't. Lilith didn't understand this, in her dimension, there was no such thing as trust, you had to fight to survive, but here, on earth, there was a chance of peace for Lilith.

"I-I never have been shown kindness before, thank you fleshling." Lilith said. Jimmy felt bad for the demon, she wasn't a bad creature, and she never meant to harm anyone, the least Jimmy could do was not make her feel like a prisoner in his own lab.

"You can just call me Jimmy, and you are welcome. Just try to stay in the lab, in the quarantined section, until we can send you back to your original home." Jimmy said, as he looked at Lilith turn paler which was physically impossible. Jimmy didn't know for sure, but he thought he saw a hint of fear in the demon's eyes.

"I am compelled to bring forth my upmost and divine gratitude by your actions, and I hereby establish my power to undo the damage I have so shamelessly presented." Lilith said, approaching Jimmy. Jimmy froze, as the demon reached out, he didn't exactly say he saw Lilith as a friend, he just said not an enemy.

Jimmy couldn't help but cry out in fear, as Lilith grabbed his arm. Jimmy clawed at the walls in panic, as Lilith held him down.

"Stop moving fleshling, and let my demonic power rejuvenate the flesh I had slain." Lilith growled, spreading her wings to where a shadow fell over Jimmy's terrified body.

Perhaps letting the demon loose was not a good idea.

Lilith opened her mouth, as she held Jimmy's head to the cold hard floor. Jimmy squirmed in fear, as Lilith touched his stinging cheek, that she had clawed earlier that day. Lilith released a shadow from her finger tips, and the shadow consumed Jimmy's entire cheek, making him paralyzed with fear.

Lilith released Jimmy, and the teenager quickly moved away from Lilith and ran to a mirror to see what horrible thing the demon had done to him.

Jimmy was shocked to see that the claw marks and pain had completely vanished, leaving nothing but smooth skin that looked healthier than before. Jimmy rubbed his cheek, as his heart slowed down, Lilith had a weird way of explaining things, but she was just trying to heal him.

Lilith stood with a goofy grin on her face, Lilith never really smiled like this, she just felt strange after helping this… human out.

"Y-You have healing abilities?" Jimmy asked, touching his chest, and realizing the fleshy burning claw marks were gone.

"I have just discovered this ability as well, my comprehension on this 'healing' meaning, is not something I normally encounter." Lilith replied, making small embers appear on her hand, lighting up the dark lab.

"Thanks Lilith, I didn't really understand what you were doing at first, I am sorry for acting so strangely." Jimmy said, observing the demon's goofy grin.

"Your apology is not required, I would have quivered in terror if I were a fleshling in the presence of a demonic guardian." Lilith said, her tail swishing to the side, sweeping the floor with her feathers.

"Hey Lilith, why do you speak that way? There is no need to speak so formally." Jimmy said, as Lilith's ears twitched.

"I do not understand, is this not the way humans address those that are lower than them?" Lilith asked.

Jimmy blinked, what did she mean by lower? "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, come over here please."

Lilith obeyed, before hovering and looking at something. Jimmy didn't notice until he turned around to see Lilith poking at something, Jimmy screamed at Lilith to stop, but his holographic disguise faltered and went away revealing a strange picture. Lilith watched as Jimmy cringed, when she picked up a photo that was disguised as a stack of papers earlier.

"Interesting, this image frozen in time seems to have very strong male hormones attached to it. If I were to put my memory to the test, I would have to say that these chemicals smell like-" Lilith was stopped as Jimmy snatched the picture of a photo shopped image of him and Betty Quinlan.

"Stop touching things, this is n-nothing OKAY!" Jimmy shouted, shoving Lilith into the quarantined section of his lab.

Lilith lost her footing and slammed into the metal floor, as Jimmy stood behind a thick bullet proof glass. Jimmy's heart was racing, if anyone knew that he still had a crush on Betty from middle school, he would be laughed at until graduation. Especially if Cindy knew, she would tease and bully him about it until he died of old age. He could never really understand why Cindy would always get so mad whenever Betty was around, she was so happy when Betty went to another school, and Jimmy never knew why.

"Who was that female human, and why did that picture smell so strongly of Oxytocin." Lilith asked curiously, Jimmy quickly tried to change the subject.

"Lilith, tell me the abilities you possess and demonstrate them." Jimmy said, through a speaker, to where it reached Lilith's ears.

"I shall demonstrate my power, and will leave you speechless!" Lilith said, making fire appear in her palms. The flames intensified, as Lilith's black hair blew around from some mysterious breeze that was present in the quarantined chamber.

"What are you doing now?" Jimmy asked curiously, as Lilith grinned at him from behind the glass.

"Getting ready to steal your soul," Lilith dryly replied.

Jimmy's curiosity died, as his body started being sucked towards the metal wall that separated him and the demon. Jimmy thrashed, trying to break free of the mysterious force that held him down, and slowly dragged him into the wall. Jimmy closed his eyes, as his body was pulled into the quarantined chamber through the wall.

Jimmy popped out on the other side, as his body began feeling like it was crushed under the weight of some invisible tank. Lilith opened her wings, standing over Jimmy with an excited look on her face, but Jimmy was too surprised to speak.

Lilith opened her mouth, and Jimmy started to feel his body grow weak. Jimmy rested his head on the ground, his breathing becoming shallow, as his fingers twitched, and his heart rate started to weaken.

It was too much, and Jimmy lost consciousness.

Jimmy's lungs sprung to life, as air rushed into them. Jimmy's eyes started to adjust, and started to become less blurry after a few minutes. Jimmy's body ached, and his muscles shook when he tried to sit himself up.

Lilith was peering over him, her wings folded back, and her red eyes scanning him over curiously. Jimmy grunted, as he sat all the way up, and looked around the room, magazines and devices were thrown all over the section he put Lilith in, along with weird stains all over the walls.

Lilith was biting into a mustered bottle, her fangs crushed the bottle, making liquid splatter all over the walls.

"HA, this is amusing, what do you call this interesting fluid container." Lilith said, as she squirted mustard all over the floor and glass.

"W-Wha? Where did you get all this stuff?" Jimmy asked, looking around the room, and seeing a soda machine lying on its side, as if someone had ripped it right out of the ground.

"These are gifts, I demand your attention and satisfaction." Lilith replied, handing Jimmy a bottle of emergency pills.

"Lilith where did you get these?" Jimmy asked in fear, Lilith shrugged before yawning and stretching.

"Your pestering questions have bore me, I am exhausted from my day of exploring and I demand to rest my weary eyes!" Lilith said, with a big yawn, as she curled up on the floor and started to breathe softly.

"Lilith did these come from the emergency room, at a hospital? These are pills for people that are getting ready to have a stroke!" Jimmy said, Lilith popped an eye open, before sticking out her tongue, licking a puddle of ketchup, and curling up to go back to sleep.

Jimmy yawned, what time was it? Lilith must have gone out of the lab for hours to make such a big mess, he just hoped no one saw her. Lilith had tried to steal his soul, (he would have to explain to Lilith not to do that) and he must have been knocked out for a few hours.

"VOX, what is the current time?" Jimmy yelled, waiting until his artificial intelligence responded back.

"The current time is six ten, AM." VOX replied from the speaker hanging from the ceiling.

"Shoot, my mom is going to murder me if I don't get my butt to class. I've already ditched school once, I should thank my lucky stars that no one called her to confirm I wasn't at school." Jimmy whispered, making Lilith's eye pop open, and an evil smile curl from her lips.

"School? I know exactly where that is, I shall take you there out of my generosity." Lilith said, Jimmy had no time to react, as Lilith opened her wings, and snatched Jimmy's leg. Jimmy screamed in terror, as Lilith flapped her feathery wings, before ascending upwards into the ceiling.

Jimmy hung upside down, as Lilith cloaked herself in darkness, and became a deep dark shadow. Lilith broke through the surface of Jimmy's lab, letting the morning sun wash over her, but her screaming companion was not letting her enjoy her moment.

"Oh hush fleshling, I am trying to appreciate the beauty of earth!" Lilith growled, before swooping down towards the road. The tip of Jimmy's hair grazed the road, as Lilith flew at blinding speeds, whizzing past all the parked cars. Jimmy couldn't see, the piercing wind was tearing at his eyes, making a stream of tears flow down his cheeks.

Lilith suddenly stopped, making Jimmy's neck almost snap. Lilith dropped Jimmy on his head, and Jimmy cried out in pain as his skull smashed against the concrete. Lilith landed, her shadowy disguise melting into her normal teenage-like look.

Lilith's black ears picked up on many teenagers chattering, as they entered Retroville High, with exhausted faces. Lilith crouched behind the brick wall, that was surrounded by a large parking lot that went on for a very long time. Lilith peeked behind the wall, looking curiously at all the teenagers flooding into the building, after dropping off their cars in the parking lot.

"Lilith, you have to be more gentle, I could have received a concussion!" Jimmy hissed, even though Lilith was too memorized by the way the humans interacted with each other.

"I found out about these intriguing gathering grounds called a 'school,' while you were insensible. These strange hormonal creatures seem to dread coming here, by the way they interacted with each other at their living quarters." Lilith reported, as a large number of students trampled each other to avoid being late to class.

"Okay Lilith you have had a strange, and probably illegal night, so I am going to put this tracker on you, and you are going to go straight back to the lab! Do not leave the lab until I come back and get you, get some rest, and we will continue where we left off, before you tried to… you know.. STEAL MY SOUL!" Jimmy said clenching his teeth.

Jimmy grabbed Lilith's arm, and placed his watch against her skin. The watch lit up, and digitally stuck a tracker on her arm that was invisible to the naked eye, but would tell Jimmy if Lilith tried to leave his lab for any reason.

"B-But, I want to explore," Lilith whimpered, watching as Jimmy sighed.

"Lab, now!" Jimmy replied, making Lilith's lip quiver, before she stomped her foot and shot a fireball out of her mouth. The fireball sailed through the air, before crashing into an inactive parking lot light.

The metal burst apart from the impact, and the intense heat melted the metal to where it started to flow into a puddle on the concrete. Wires sparked and twitched, as the glass from the light crashed onto the ground.

"Lilith, please just cooperate and go to the lab." Jimmy said, pleading with the demon until she stopped spitting fire out of her mouth.

"F-Fine, I shall anxiously await your arrival until my imprisonment is no longer valid," Lilith snorted, before melting into a shadow, and darting away until she was out of sight.

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, as he looked at his watch watching Lilith move at impossible speeds from his tracker. Her little dot on Retroville's map, was headed towards Jimmy's lab, he was sure she could find it, she did in fact leave several times when he was knocked out.

Jimmy hesitated before heading to school, whatever happened to Cindy after she stormed off? Her parents were shaken and in shock, and she was reported missing, did everything go okay? Jimmy was sure Cindy turned herself into the police, and solved the mystery of where she had gone, but Jimmy was pretty sure she would never tell them about the demon.

No one would believe Cindy if she told them a demon kidnapped her, so what exactly did she tell everyone?

Jimmy took a deep breath, and walked out from behind the wall. Jimmy then examined the hallway, and saw everything was normal, just some classmates selling last minute answers to their homework for money.

"Jimmy!" An out of breath voice said, as Jimmy turned to look at Carl who was struggling to run towards his friend.

Carl finally reached Jimmy, huffing and puffing, as he opened his mouth to speak, only to have Sheen speak from down the hall.

"Jimmy did you hear about Cindy? She returned and confessed to drugging her parents and leaving the state!" Sheen shouted.

"Sheen, stoooop, that's just a rumor!" Carl said swatting his hand at Sheen.

Sheen ran from the other side of the hall to meet his friends, and grin at them with a hyperactive smile.

"It can't be a rumor, the whole drugging her parents thing adds up perfectly! It explains why they were talking about creatures, and fire, and why they were all loony!" Sheen said shoving Carl, who was mocking him behind his back.

"Sheen there really was a demon, you were there when we released it, her name was Lilith remember? She is currently in my lab, she never meant to harm anyone." Jimmy said, checking his watch and seeing that Lilith was unmoving in his lab, probably fast asleep.

Carl nodded, "Yeah uh-huh, sure Jimmy stop trying to scare me." Carl crossed his arms, refusing to believe Jimmy, until he saw that Jimmy wasn't cracking a smile, and was actually serious, Carl's eyes grew wide, "AWARRGG, Jimmy is keeping a demon in his LAB AWRGG-"

Jimmy slapped a hand over Carl's mouth, "Shh, we don't want the entire school to hear us right?"

Sheen grinned, "Cool, Jimmy has a pet demon! I want to walk it, Jimmy come on please, I want to play catch and teach it to attack those teenagers that come by my house every night and set fire to my Ultra Lord collection in my garage."

Jimmy blinked, and just moved on past the weirdness of Sheen.

"I have to get to class, I'll see you two at lunch." Jimmy said, walking away from his friends and headed to class. Carl tapped his chin, raising his finger, and stuttering as he tried to remember something.

"Sheen, what was that really important thingie I told you to remind me about so I could tell Jimmy, I feel like it was really important." Carl whined, shaking Sheen until he remembered.

"If it was important Carl, why did you forget it?" Sheen said.

"That is why I told you to REMIND me Sheeeen!" Carl said, slapping Sheen on the back angrily.

Jimmy slipped into his first class, which was an hour of AP World History. Jimmy's heart stopped when he saw Cindy staring at her phone, Libby was trying to get her attention, but she was ignoring her.

"Cindy I am serious, you can't just disappear like that! You gave me a heart attack, do you know how hard it is to clean runny mascara off of your eyes with this school's toilet paper?" Libby said in a harsh tone.

Cindy shrugged, as she scrolled through her phone, Jimmy squinted when he saw a cowl neck, that Cindy got for Christmas a long time ago. She had always said she hated it, he wondered why she was wearing it now.

Cindy buried her face in her cowl, hiding everything but her eyes, as Libby chewed her out relentlessly.

Jimmy sat next to some sort of muscular guy that he has never seen before, his biceps were bulging, and his eyes were hard and prying. Jimmy gulped, and slid in his seat, as the giant teenager next to him scoffed when he saw Jimmy.

"H-Hey, my name is Jimmy Neutron, I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Jimmy asked, trying to break the ice and show the kid that he was friendly.

"My name is Marcus, I am here because my parents got a divorce, and my father couldn't afford my old school, so now I am here, with people like you." Marcus growled, moving his seat away from Jimmy and throwing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

Soon enough, after his class started, his teacher started handing out a test that the entire class had been studying for that counted for a large portion of their grade. Jimmy didn't seem too bothered by this, but he couldn't help but look at Cindy and hope she would pass.

Cindy didn't even pick up her pencil, she just ignored the time that was being wasted every minute she didn't answer questions. Jimmy shook Cindy out of his head, he had to ace this test, colleges were starting to watch him, and he needed to not get distracted with what Cindy was doing with her life.

The entire hour was being used for this test, Jimmy didn't even break a sweat, but his mind kept wandering, as he thought about Cindy and her troubles.

When Jimmy looked over at Cindy, she was still focused on her phone, and Libby was trying to whisper to her.

Jimmy noticed something in the corner of his eye, and saw Marcus glancing over at his paper. Jimmy felt a cold hand grip his spine, was Marcus trying to cheat off of him?

Jimmy was too cowardly to say anything, his bulging muscles intimidated him, but if the teacher saw his paper and Marcus's same exact answers, the teacher might throw out both their tests and give them both zeros.

"Marcus, hey," Jimmy whispered, watching as Marcus turned around and glared at him. "If you want to use my answers that is fine, just please change them a bit so I don't get caught okay?"

Marcus snarled at Jimmy, making him shrink in his seat.

"Shut up man I am going to get caught! Hush up, or you are going to regret it! If I go down, you better bet your hide I am taking you down with me." Marcus spat, making Jimmy jump in terror.

Jimmy didn't notice, but Marcus's threat, had caught someone's wandering eye.

Jimmy snapped his head back to his test, and was too scared to say anything else, his top grades could take a beating, he would just have to do extra credit to make up for it, if he got caught.

Suddenly Jimmy heard the sound of paper being swiped from a table, Jimmy flinched and slowly turned to see his teacher reading over Marcus's test answers. Marcus turned his head to stare at Jimmy, with a murderous gaze, even though he was the one that got caught glancing at Jimmy's paper.

"Jimmy hand me your test," his teacher demanded. Jimmy cringed, when he felt everyone's eyes boring holes into his back. Jimmy slowly handed his teacher his test, his hands shaking, as the teacher read over his answers and compared them.

Jimmy was feeling the murderous aura flowing from Marcus's body, as his teacher shook his head in disappointment.

"Jimmy you are a smart boy, were you letting Marcus cheat off of your test because he was new? I highly doubt you didn't notice his prying eyes, but even so, I still do not tolerate cheating, so explain yourself." He said.

Jimmy swallowed, as the room stayed dead silent.

"Well, I-I, he didn't cheat I promise! I forced him to look at my answers, w-wait I mean he didn't look at my answers, I mean I-I cheated off of his test, please believe me!" Jimmy pleaded, trying hard to take all the blame.

The teacher shook his head, before flicking his head towards the door and making Marcus get up out of his seat.

Marcus slowly got up, as the teacher folded up his test and held it in his hand. Marcus glanced at the teenagers cowering in their seats, cheating on a test like this could get you suspended, on in worst case scenario, expelled.

The teacher put his hand on Marcus's back, but before Marcus disappeared out of the classroom, he gave Jimmy the most hideous and terrifying smile he could muster, chilling Jimmy to the core of his soul.

Marcus was gone after that, making Jimmy feel dead inside, because he knew he wasn't going to last a second once Marcus found him.

Jimmy wanted to sob softly in his seat, he had no physical defenses except for his brain, and he didn't have time to build something to protect himself with. Marcus was huge, he could squash him like a grape and throw his remains in the trash, without anyone ever knowing.

The rest of class, Jimmy was staring at the clock, once his class got out, he had to run to his next class and avoid every person possible. Jimmy knew he was an atheist, but he really started to beg whatever God was out there to use its power to send Marcus home for the day, so Jimmy would have time to build something to protect him.

When class let out, everyone flooded out to their next classes, leaving Jimmy to tip toe the opposite way. Perhaps if he went outside, and went around the school building, and entered the gym, and went to class that way, he could avoid people.

Jimmy exited the school building, and squeezed himself against the brick wall, his breathing increasing each step he took. There was no way Marcus would be out here right? Marcus wouldn't think to ambush Jimmy, right?

Jimmy came around the corner, and strong hands grabbed him, before slamming him into the brick wall, making his spine shift.

"How dumb do you think I am? I wouldn't ever try to beat the living daylights out of you in public, but out here, your screams won't attract anyone." Marcus said.

Jimmy felt paralyzed with fear, he tried so hard to cover for Marcus, but in the end he still got caught. Marcus licked his lips, as Jimmy cowered under his gaze he was going to get crushed.

Marcus slammed his fist into Jimmy's jaw, almost dislocating it, as Jimmy fell on the concrete. Marcus then kicked Jimmy in his ribcage, making the weaker teenager scream in panic and pain, as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Marcus grabbed the back of his shirt, and slammed his head into the brick wall, making the brick rip at his face and skin. Marcus repeated this multiple times, until Jimmy started to lose his vision.

"Because of you, I might get suspended, I am going to break every bone in your pathetic body." Marcus thundered, as Jimmy tried to crawl away, his hands and body shaking as he dragged himself away from his attacker.

Marcus stormed towards him, not wanting his victim to escape.

Suddenly Marcus was ripped back, and his head was slammed into the brick wall. Marcus recovered, to see a little blond girl standing her ground, as she stared at him with fierce and agitated eyes. Marcus wiped the blood from his lip, as he smiled, towering over the girl with an intimidating gaze.

"I will let you have that one, since I am not wanting to fight a little girl." Marcus taunted, watching as her green eyes lit up in fury.

"Just try it," she spat back, kicking Marcus in his tender area. Marcus doubled over in pain, as the girl slammed her elbow in the crook of his neck. Marcus cried out in pain as he shook his head clear of pain, and shot up, ready to fight the girl that challenged him.

He took a swing, the girl dodged, punching him in the face, and making his vision blurry, as she quickly delivered a savage throat punch. Marcus coughed and choked, as she jumped in the air, spun, and dealt a spinning roundhouse kick.

Marcus was flung to the side, and his head crashed into the brick wall. The girl landed in a battle-ready position, as Marcus struggled to breathe and pick himself up to stand solidly on his feet.

Marcus wobbled over to the girl, before trying to throw a weak punch. The girl caught his fist, and twisted his arm until there was a loud snap. Marcus cried out in pain, and the girl released him, throwing him into a large group of metal trashcans, making them all fall over him.

Marcus struggled to get up with his dislocated arm, but was pressed down by a strong foot, as the girl leaned over him.

"If I ever see you lay a finger on Jimmy again, I will personally escort you to your grave, do you hear ME?" She yelled.

Marcus nodded, before fleeing with his arm cradled to his side. The girl turned to see Jimmy coughing up spit and struggling to breathe. The female fighter, approached him, before offering him a hand.

Jimmy's vision cleared, and his eyes locked onto familiar green orbs, that seemed to show softness towards him for the first time in his life.

"Cindy? W-Why would you do that for me?" Jimmy asked, as Cindy helped him up.

"Listen up Nerdtron, that is the only time I am doing that for you. We are not friends, we aren't anything, and we never will be, got it?" Cindy said, poking Jimmy in his tender chest. Jimmy flinched, as he looked into Cindy's eyes which were now furious and hard once more.

Jimmy's eyes wandered to Cindy's lip, her neck cowl was down, and her lip was scabby as if it were injured. Jimmy knew that her lip only had a scab on it because it was bleeding at some point today, but Cindy wouldn't have fought anyone earlier today right?

"Cindy, what happened to your lip?" Jimmy asked, reaching out, pretty much forgetting that Cindy was hostile towards him right now.

Cindy panicked, and covered her mouth with her cowl, before shoving Jimmy's hand away and storming off. Jimmy wanted to run after her, but his body was so beaten, he fell to his knees.

Why was Cindy so defensive? Why did Cindy help Jimmy? What was she hiding?

Jimmy curled up in a ball and just wanted to die, the pain in his body was almost too much for him to bare, but suddenly his face lit up in a goofy grin.

It didn't matter how much Cindy didn't want to admit it, she did care about what happens to him, or she wouldn't have stood up to Marcus.

If she liked it or not, she cared for him, and Jimmy was going to use that to his advantage, to try and make things right.


	4. Chapter 4

Once school was over, Jimmy ran excitedly all the way back home. There truly was a way to make up for things, and he couldn't wait to get started. Jimmy ran across the street, cars honking at him, and cursing him out, but he didn't really care, he just had to get to his lab.

Jimmy finally made it to his lab, and as he entered, he was horrified to see a giant pile of his inventions stacked on top of each other, covering the entire lab floor. Pieces of metal, and bolts were scattered on the floor, along with wires that were sparking from within the pile.

Jimmy looked up to see Lilith snuggling on top of the pile, her tail hanging over the edge of the pile, and her wings wrapped around her body. A trickle of fire ran down her lip, as she snored softly, twitching occasionally.

"Lilith what did you do?" Jimmy said, running his hand through his big set of hair. Lilith kicked and snorted, before popping an eye open, Lilith rolled and stretched on her horde of items, her back popping as she settled back down.

"I have forgotten to inform you, but demons have a certain desire, to find, and horde things that belong to others." Lilith said, scratching her black ear, before laying her head back down on the uncomfortable stack of devices.

"You know what, just never mind, I have to get my rocket ready." Jimmy said, running past Lilith and grabbing supplies for his little adventure.

Jimmy had been so busy with school, he hasn't gone on an adventure for quite some time. Lilith watched as Jimmy pieced together a backpack full of items, which consisted of a laser shovel, a plasma gun, and a distress signal sending device, just in case he got stranded in space.

"Where do your desires lead you to be, human?" Lilith asked, as she hopped off of her mountain of treasures, and approached Jimmy who was running around his lab, gathering things and preparing for a trip into deep space.

"I am going a few light-years away from earth, to where there is an undiscovered asteroid belt, hopefully I can find what I am looking for there." Jimmy said, signaling to his robotic assistant, as it prepared his vehicle.

Jimmy had created a very high tech ship that was the size of a minivan, it could fit around eight people, and could travel one third of light speed. It took Jimmy until just this year to figure out how to make this possible, but he finally did it, and now he was going to put it to the test.

"What is this.. asteroid belt, it sounds intriguing." Lilith said, as Jimmy showed Lilith a picture of deep space on a screen.

"Space is a vast void that is not completely empty, but exists of many elements between celestial bodies, like Earth." Jimmy explained, pointing to the vast darkness on the screen.

"C-Can I horde this dimension called space?" Lilith asked softly, Jimmy shook his head.

"No Lilith you cannot horde space, no one can really own it."

Lilith pondered for a minute, why couldn't she own this territory? Why has no one claimed this land? Lilith craved to own a large portion of this space, and it didn't matter what this human said, she would horde it, and she will sleep on it like everything else!

"I demand to accompany you on your quest to this land of space! I shall not be denied!" Lilith said, standing tall against Jimmy with a demanding look in her eyes.

Jimmy ignored her, as he exited his lab, carrying with him a box of large tools and devices needed to survive any casualties. The sunlight felt refreshing to Jimmy as he started to go towards his parent's garage, where he kept his ship, that was created with spare car and machine parts.

Lilith snuck out of the lab, following Jimmy curiously as she watched him summon his ship from the garage. The ship activated, and started to float out of the garage, levitating towards Jimmy who was watching it excitedly.

The ship had a smooth interior, with large and thick black glass above the nose of the ship, going across the entire front part of the ship. Large pointy wings shot out of the ship, with deadly blasters hanging from the bottom of the wings. The door to the inside unsealed, and lifted itself up, to reveal the inside.

Lilith ran her hand along the smooth metal, as she looked under it, to see a red neon underside, with invisible fumes coming out of it. Lilith could smell the chemicals, but she was interested in how this thing was levitating.

"What is this beastly creature? What are its abilities, and how may it be of use to us?" Lilith asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the ship, almost as if challenging it.

"Lilith it is an inanimate object, it isn't alive." Jimmy said, placing his tools in a compartment under the wing-like door that were lifted up.

Jimmy put a device on his chest, and pressed a button, making a large chainmail-like covering stick to his body, and cover him. The covering was red, and was glowing softly, as Jimmy poked himself with his finger.

Lilith jumped back in surprise, "Fleshling, you have been consumed by some sort of foul curse!"

Jimmy sighed, "no Lilith, it is just something to help me breathe in space. You will need to wear one too, since you are going with me, I can't track you while I am traveling."

Jimmy approached Lilith and pressed a device against her crop-top, the machine lit up and Lilith was covered with the strange red covering as well. Lilith looked at her arms, and her body, before poking herself as well.

Jimmy grabbed Lilith's arm, and took her into the ship. Lilith sniffed the air, smelling the inside and all the scents that came with it. There was the faint scent of sweat, probably because someone had spent all night working on it a while back.

Lilith touched the plush seats, before looking at the captain's chair, that had a large panel full of complicated buttons. Jimmy motioned for Lilith to sit down, and the demon did as she was told, as she held her long tail.

"Forgive me for my confusion, but I have seem too have forgotten why we are traveling to this uncharted territory." Lilith said, as Jimmy typed something into a mini computer sealed on the side of his chair.

"We are looking for Astrorubies, one of the most sought after and valuable things that exist." Jimmy said, typing the coordinates into his ship, to where he could hyper jump a few light years away.

Jimmy was going to try and find some Astrorubies for Cindy, she went crazy for them back in the day, and he thought it would be a good peace offering. There was no way she could stay mad at him, if he gave her something she would die for.

Jimmy's ship lit up, as it levitated higher into the air, making Lilith grip her chair in both fear and fascination. Jimmy pressed a button, and the ship shot forward at supersonic speeds, making Lilith fly towards the back of the ship, and slam into the wall, as her head felt like it was being pressed into the metal.

Lilith felt like her spine was going to break, as millions of colors flew past the windows, and Jimmy's head made a dent in his plush seat.

Lilith laughed in amusement, as the ship blew past planets and stars. Suddenly the ship slowed down, and Lilith fell from the wall, and landed on her face, with her wing feathers all ruffled.

Jimmy panted, "sorry about that, we made it."

Lilith picked herself up, and smoothed the feathers back on her wings, as she shook her head. Jimmy saw Lilith start to float, and she started to freak out, as she jerked her body around, trying to gain control of herself.

"Lilith it's okay, just relax, this is what happens when you are in space!" Jimmy said. Lilith started to swing at her surroundings, making a large dent in the side of Jimmy's ship.

"What is this sorcery?!" Lilith boomed, throwing herself when she threw a punch, making her body fly towards Jimmy.

Jimmy and Lilith both collided, making Jimmy yell out in pain, when Lilith's tail slapped him in the face.

"L-Lilith! You have to stop-" Jimmy was cut off as Lilith spat fire, engulfing everything in hot flames.

"I will challenge this powerful spirit to a duel, our battle will be legendary! I shall dance in its blood!" Lilith cried, making Jimmy scream as the demon tried to hit an imaginary foe. Lilith was starting to melt everything in the ship! Jimmy was surprised her fire even burned in space!

Jimmy struggled to float back over to his chair, as he hit a button, making Lilith drop on her tail from the air. Lilith cried out in surprise, as she looked at her hands in pure astonishment.

"AHA, I have single handedly conquered the evil spirit, that took control of our limbs and mobility! You're welcome little human!" Lilith said, putting her hands on her hips and giving Jimmy a toothy grin.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and looked at his gravity meter. Jimmy had turned on the gravity in his ship, but he had a machine that would allow him to walk on an asteroid while he dug for rubies.

Jimmy put another device on his chest, and he suddenly felt his feet grow heavy. Lilith still seemed proud of herself, as Jimmy put a gravity device on Lilith and then opened the door of his ship and stepped out onto the asteroid.

"Lilith stay here, and don't touch anything, I will be back in an hour." Jimmy said, watching as the demon frowned and sat on a chair, before rolling her head back and falling asleep.

Jimmy nodded his head in satisfaction, before gathering his tools and using a radar to look under the surface of the asteroid. Nothing was coming up on his radar, and Jimmy sighed in defeat. Perhaps if he just started digging, the radar would get used to the signals on the asteroid and finally pick something up.

Jimmy walked quite a far distance from his ship, before he sank his shovel into the rock, the laser blade cutting right through the stone as if it were dirt. Jimmy's muscles started to cry out in pain after a little while, the physical labor of hauling and digging huge chunks of rock out was exhausting.

After a good solid thirty minutes, Jimmy had a pretty decent hole in front of him, but no rubies. Suddenly Jimmy's radar started going berserk, Jimmy wiped the sweat off of his forehead, as he sat down to rest his aching body.

The radar was directing Jimmy towards what looked like, a giant space under the surface of the asteroid. There must have been some sort of cave underneath the surface, but he had no idea how that could be.

Jimmy grunted, Cindy was definitely not worth breaking his back over, but she did protect him, and that made Jimmy's soft spot for her grow larger.

Jimmy took out a small space hand grenade, it would make a good enough explosion to break a few feet of rock, but not enough to harm the asteroid. Jimmy activated his grenade, before tossing it into his large hole, and diving behind a large chunky section of rock.

An explosion shook the ground, as Jimmy held his ears, waiting until the dust settled. Jimmy peered from behind the rock, and gasped when his eyes caught onto a very bright and beautiful red glimmer.

A giant cavern was under the asteroid like he guessed, but the entire cavern was filled with Astrorubies! They covered the ceiling, and grew out of the ground, and some were even several stories tall, and as thick as a house! Jimmy wanted to jump with glee, his discovery could possibly make him the richest kid in the galaxy!

Jimmy shook his head clear, now was not the time to get greedy, he only came for a few, enough to make Cindy satisfied. The boy genius entered the cavern, his eyes aching from all the gleaming jewels in front of him. Jimmy got to work immediately, cutting into the precious gem towering over him, and clipping a few chunks out of the giant ruby.

Tiny chunks fell into his palm, as glittery red dust blew in his eyes, as his laser continued cutting into the Astroruby. Jimmy placed a few pounds of rubies in his jean pocket, before turning off his laser and deciding that he had gathered enough for the day.

Jimmy flinched when something wet fell on his head, that couldn't be water could it? Jimmy touched his hair, as the liquid dribbled down his forehead and stuck to his face. Jimmy looked at his fingers, the liquid was green, and it was thick and sticky!

The smell of the substance was horrendous! Jimmy gagged when the gooey liquid dropped on him once more, making the teenager look up.

Something had hooked itself on the ceiling, its sleek black body gleaming in the light of the Astrorubies. It moved forward, its claws sinking into the rock, as it opened its mouth, revealing a long darting tongue.

Jimmy shielded his face, as the slimy substance dropped on his face once more. Jimmy now knew he wasn't alone, this alien had been watching him, and had chosen not to attack, perhaps it was friendly?

"U-Uh, hello, my name is Jimmy Neutron, I come in peace, and have only come to collect a few Astrorubies. I promise, I am not here to cause harm, and I will leave right now." Jimmy said towards the black being, it was on the ceiling, so was the gravity normal in this carven?

The alien cocked its head, before unhooking its long claws from the thick stone, and falling on the ground, towering over Jimmy.

Jimmy couldn't help but feel afraid, it was about fifteen feet long, with an extra five feet being only its tail. The creature had a long black head, and a short stubby neck, its head was oval shaped, with no eyes present. Its mouth was open, and full of short jagged teeth, slathered with green saliva.

Its long tongue was a few feet in length, as it rolled back into its jaws, and the alien closed its mouth. It was on all fours, with a skeletal-like body, that was jagged and bony, and almost armored in a weird sort of way. It had jagged front arms, with long hooked claws, and powerful long back legs. It had wing-like spikes that consisted of a three part pattern, on both of its shoulder blades.

The alien had a long and powerful tail that twitched. Its tail had a sharp blade at the end, that seemed to be smeared with dried liquids, which Jimmy didn't want to identify.

Jimmy saw the alien's throat rumble, as it arched its neck. Jimmy quickly dove to the side, as the alien's tail stabbed the rock that Jimmy used to be standing on. The blade sank in the rock, slicing up rubies and stone as if it were soft clay.

Jimmy's heart was pounding, just a second later, and that blade would have sliced through his body! The alien roared, as it arched its back, Jimmy took cover behind a shielding Astroruby, and a ball of sizzling green liquid spattered all over Jimmy's protection. The liquid smoked, as it ate through the ruby, boring a hole in the beautiful gem, as Jimmy panted, scared to move.

The alien seemed to have the ability to spit up deadly acids, one touch of that stuff, and Jimmy's flesh would melt to the bone.

Jimmy took out his emergency blaster, it had the capability to immobilize any creature that was as big or smaller than an elephant. Jimmy turned the notch on the side to the stun mode, it would electrify the alien, enough to scare it off, and hopefully leave him alone.

Jimmy shot out from behind the Astroruby and blasted a shot of energy at the alien. The attacking creature was hit directly in the head, as volts of electricity rampaged all throughout the alien's body, giving it a nice painful shock.

The alien's body stopped sparking, and it shook its head, before roaring with fury. Jimmy yelled out in surprise, when it lunged, slicing through a ruby growing out of the ground, as it shattered and several pieces hit Jimmy in the head.

Jimmy had no time to fire another shot, so he ran for his life, not looking at the alien running on all fours, with its mouth opening wide.

The alien hopped over a ruby poking out of the ground, before jumping off of it, and clawing its way across a sideways gem, casually keeping up with Jimmy who was struggling to duck and jump over the obstacles. Jimmy screamed as another shot of acid soared past him, and splattered in a puddle in front of him.

The acid hissed as it ate through the asteroid's tough rock, making Jimmy change paths, as he made a mad dash for the exit. The chortling sound of the alien's hunting voice, made Jimmy cry in terror. Jimmy stopped as he came face to face with a short cliff, with sharp groups of jagged Astrorubies reaching up at him from the bottom.

Jimmy out of instinct jumped, as the alien lunged at him with its claws outstretched. Jimmy felt the sharp claws of the alien clip his back, as the alien drew back, not wanting to fall down the cliff. Jimmy crashed into the sharp gems at the end, as they ripped at his flesh, and poked into his skin.

Jimmy cried out in pain, as he picked himself up, looking at his shredded clothes. Jimmy panicked when he saw his pockets torn, and the Astrorubies he collected had scattered themselves all over the ground.

Jimmy tried to gather them up quickly, but he didn't have time. The alien made a high pitched squeal from its throat, that echoed throughout the cavern, making Jimmy swallow the fear gripping his chest.

Jimmy closed his eyes in pure agony, when he heard hundreds of the creature's companions respond to its call. In seconds, Jimmy could hear the mad thunderous stampede of aliens, clawing their way through the cavern of rubies, gathering by the hundreds.

Some crawled on the giant Astrorubies hanging from the ceiling, others joined the first one on the short cliff, and more of them surrounded Jimmy from all sides. Jimmy jumped from one side to the other, looking at all the aliens that were surrounding him by the second.

Jimmy clutched his blaster, but he knew there was no way he could fight them all off. The scared genius had never given up, but there was no way he could get out of this one.

The aliens made hissing sounds from their throats, as they screeched and opened their mouths. Jimmy held his ears, their screeching and screams were taunting, and he just wanted to wake up and stop feeling the crushing weight of his fears.

One of the aliens jumped off of the cliff, its mouth opened wide, and its claws reaching towards Jimmy. The teen covered his face, knowing this was to be the first blow before they all tore him apart.

Jimmy heard something roar, before the alien was tackled out of the air, and slammed into the sharp gems dozens of feet away. The gems shattered under the weight of the alien, as it hissed, clawing at a shadow holding its head on the ground.

Jimmy squinted to see Lilith slamming its head into the hard rock, making dents in the stone. The alien screeched, as it kicked Lilith off, making her fly into a group of Astrorubies, as they shattered with a loud breaking sound.

Lilith roared, her fangs shining in the light of the gems. The aliens quieted themselves, when Lilith's demonic and powerful roar shook the loose gems from the ceiling. The alien that Lilith had attacked, slowly got up, and shook the pieces of stone and ruby from its smooth head.

Lilith stood firmly, with her body to the side, before lighting her fists with bright fire. The alien charged, as its companions watched curiously, and it lunged at Lilith with thousands of tons of force behind it. Lilith yelled with fury, before slamming her burning fist into the alien's jaw, making its bottom jaw pop right off, and its teeth shatter from the impact.

The alien went flying away from Lilith, as its jaw fell on the ground, sizzling and dripping with green saliva.

The alien was still, as Lilith turned from her victim and eyed the rest of the aliens clenching their jaws.

One of the aliens started to chatter noisily, as it flicked its head towards Lilith and roared softly. Lilith's flames grew brighter, as the aliens roared in a short two part pattern, before they all charged, trying to defeat Lilith by outnumbering her.

Lilith shot her gaze back to Jimmy, who was cowering as the aliens ran towards them. Lilith stomped over to Jimmy, before picking him up by his ripped shirt, and holding him firmly in her hand.

"Stay," Lilith said quickly, as she threw Jimmy up into the air. Jimmy cried out in fear and in surprise, as his back slammed against an Astroruby, making him stick for just a second.

Lilith plucked a sharp long gem from the ground, and threw it towards Jimmy. The boy genius screamed in protest, as his body started to fall from the ceiling. The gem slammed into his arm sleeve, just hardly missing his arm, and almost shattering his bone. Jimmy hung from the ceiling by his left arm, as his feet kicked the air, hanging hundreds of feet from the ground.

Lilith had seconds to look away from Jimmy, as an alien lunged at her with its jaws open. Lilith caught the alien by its jaws, as its tongue wrapped around her arm. Lilith held the alien by its jaws, by having one hand on its bottom jaw, and the other on its top. Its teeth dug in her hands, but Lilith held strong, as the alien struggled to get out of her grip.

Lilith flicked her arms, twisting the alien's jaw, and causing a loud snap to occur, as the alien's jaws gave way. The alien fell to the ground, motionless, as Lilith quickly punched another alien in the head. The alien's head couldn't absorb the impact of Lilith's fist, and its head caved into Lilith's punch.

The alien had a large dent in its skull, as it tried to get back up, but failed to do so. Lilith quickly opened her wings and flew up into the air, before more aliens could try to attack her, and hovered over the screeching aliens below her.

Jimmy watched, as he tried to hang onto the ruby pinning him to the ceiling out of danger. Jimmy could feel his shirt tearing, and his body falling from his position each second he hung there. Jimmy knew Lilith was outnumbered, there was no way she could fight off three hundred aliens.

Lilith took a breath of air, and the aliens closed their mouths, as Lilith blew powerful flames from her mouth. The flames washed over the aliens like an ocean wave, as they screeched in agony, and their bodies burned and melted. Lilith moved her head, scorching the ones trying to flee, as they left their teammates to perish in the hands of the demon.

When Lilith ran out of air, she looked to see about a hundred of them motionless and burning. The smell was of burning flesh and melting metal, but nothing Lilith wasn't used to.

Lilith landed on the ground, folding her wings back, and staring at the defeated aliens that lay in heaps at her bare feet.

The remaining aliens questioned their chances of victory, as they started to fall back, no longer wanting to test the demon's power. Lilith snarled when she saw her foes trying to run away, so she decided to take them out all at once.

Lilith stomped her feet into the ground, cracking the stone and gems beneath her, as she lit her open hands with fire. Lilith opened her mouth, and started to suck in air, making the aliens stop in their tracks.

The aliens screamed as a long white ghostly trail started to leak from their bodies, and flowed into Lilith's mouth. The aliens fell to their stomachs, feeling the life draining out of them, and their muscles grow weak.

Jimmy struggled to hang onto the gem keeping him from falling to his death, his hands were slippery, and his shirt wouldn't hang on much longer. Jimmy's anxiety levels couldn't be higher, but when he saw a creature crawling towards him on the ceiling, he realized they could.

"No, please no," Jimmy pleaded. The alien crawled towards him, before twisting its head around to look him straight in the eye. Jimmy didn't know what to do, he could try and survive the fall to the ground, or try to fight the alien with one arm, both odds didn't look too good.

Jimmy watched the alien get closer, enough to where Jimmy could smell and feel its hot breath. Jimmy punched the alien with his right arm, with every ounce of power he had, and when he made impact, he was sure he caused some damage.

The alien didn't move, and Jimmy wanted to cry. The alien shook its head, before lunging at Jimmy and snapping its jaws around his trapped arm. Jimmy screamed in pain as its teeth sank into his flesh. Jimmy felt his blood sting, and Jimmy turned his attention to his veins, that started to grow larger and thicker, and color themselves black.

"AH!" Jimmy yelled, feeling the harsh sting of something spilling into his bloodstream. What was it? Some sort of venom? Jimmy clenched his teeth, as the alien tore Jimmy from the gem keeping him pinned and out of the bloodbath below. Jimmy's body hung from the jaws of the alien, as it gripped onto his arm, putting pressure on his very weak and breakable bone.

Jimmy didn't know what to do, he could try and blast the alien with the blaster on his hip, but what if it dropped him?

"Lilith!" Jimmy screamed, making the demon stop sucking in the milky trail. Lilith shook her head, as her flames died down, what did the human want now? Lilith looked up to see her ally hanging from the mouth of an alien, and her chest filled with rage.

Lilith shot up at blinding speeds, as her body cloaked itself in hot flames. Lilith slammed into the alien, making it drop Jimmy, as he fell towards the ground. The demon knocked the alien from its spot on the ceiling, before diving towards Jimmy, losing her flames, and grabbing his right arm.

Lilith opened her wings, causing a parachute effect, as Jimmy and Lilith gently landed on a large sideways Astroruby that was sticking out from the side of the cavern. The alien that had bitten Jimmy, crashed on the ground below, cracking the gems and stone that was unfortunate to be under it.

Lilith was panting, as she shook small embers from her black hair. Jimmy tried to catch his breath, as his heart slowed down enough for him to speak.

"W-We have to get out of here, I am infected with a space virus that these aliens have equipped in their venom glands." Jimmy said, as he held his bicep with his right hand. His veins were bulging now, and black as night, as the pain shot through his entire body, making his muscles twitch and contract.

Lilith didn't make a sound, as she grabbed Jimmy's uninjured arm, and jumped off of the Astroruby, taking off into the air. Lilith spread her black feathery wings, before gliding over the hundreds of aliens jumping into the air, trying to knock the demon to the ground.

Lilith finally located the exit, before shooting out from the hole Jimmy's grenade made, and throwing herself and Jimmy into the ship. Lilith placed Jimmy on the ground gently, before hopping into the captain's chair.

"W-Wait, we have to go back, I lost.. I lost the Astrorubies, I have to get them back!" Jimmy said, trying to pick himself up off the floor of the ship. Lilith closed the door of the ship, making Jimmy blink in surprise.

Lilith had figured out how to close the door of the ship? Jimmy watched as Lilith typed a code into the ship's computer, and the engine burst to life. Jimmy crawled to the window, and saw hundreds more of those alien things charging towards them, apparently immune to the zero gravity.

Lilith pressed another button, and the ship started to depart from the surface of the asteroid. An alien jumped forward, catching its claws on the wing of the ship, as it clawed towards the window Jimmy was looking out of.

"AH!" Jimmy yelled, as the alien roared, spraying saliva all over the window of the ship. Lilith looked over her shoulder, before spinning the steering wheel, and causing the entire ship to spin rapidly.

The alien's claws tried to keep it attached to the ship, but its heavy body eventually went flying towards the asteroid ground below. The ship stopped spinning, as Jimmy whimpered at the harsh claw marks on his brand new and freshly painted ship.

Lilith turned the ship around and pulled out a lever, before jamming it back in, causing the ship to hyper jump at emergency speeds. Jimmy flew towards the back of the ship, bumping his head, as his ship sped towards earth at hyper speed. Lilith looked calm as she handled the ship, apparently knowing to control it to where it didn't burn up and kill them both.

Jimmy wanted to ask how she figured it out, but his voice fizzled out when he tried to speak over the speeding ship.

Suddenly the ship slowed down, jerking forward, making Jimmy fall on his face. Lilith slowly entered Earth's atmosphere, before going towards Jimmy's home, and landing on the grass in his backyard with impossible skill.

Lilith turned around and gave a happy smirk, before noticing that Jimmy was struggling to breathe. Lilith jumped out of her seat, and sat Jimmy up, noticing that his neck and chest veins were turning a scary shade of black.

Lilith looked around her, before picking up Jimmy and running out of the ship. Jimmy could hardly think, or breathe, he felt disoriented, and his head felt like it was going to burst from the pressure.

Lilith went through Jimmy's lab wall, before putting him on a table. Jimmy stared at the ceiling, unable to speak, as his breaths grew shallow.

"L-Lilith," Jimmy gasped, making Lilith's ear twitch as she ran back over to him, "we have to make an antidote.. I.. I can make it.. but we might not have enough time."

Lilith looked at Jimmy, seeing his veins pulse and bulge. Lilith could hear Jimmy's heartbeat grow weaker, and could feel his consciousness slipping away. Lilith knew Jimmy was a smart human, but there was no way they could reverse this venom in time, so she had to do something that only demons could do.

Lilith rolled up Jimmy's sleeve, and found the teeth marks of the alien that had bitten her human companion. Before Jimmy could react, Lilith sank her sharp fangs into his skin, making him scream in pain.

Lilith kept Jimmy still, when he tried to squirm and kick her off, but she held him firm. Jimmy was freaking out, what was Lilith doing to him? Jimmy yelled and screamed in fear, but Lilith kept trying to do what she was doing.

Suddenly Jimmy felt his body relax, as the veins on his neck shrank back to normal size, and the black color started to drain from his body. Lilith was panting, as Jimmy's head started to reduce its throbbing and painful state, and his arm and shoulder blade started to look normal again.

Lilith released Jimmy, and took her fangs out of his body, before wiping her mouth and gasping for air. Jimmy sat up, quickly looking at his arm and blinking in surprise when he saw that only the teeth marks from the alien remained.

"Lilith, what… what did you do?" Jimmy asked, out of breath.

Lilith made a face as if she had a bad aftertaste before replying, "I have liberated your body from the venom, the alien had so viciously brought forth upon you."

Jimmy was shocked, had Lilith actually sucked the venom out of his body? How was that possible? If the venom left him that meant that it went into Lilith's body, how was she still alive?

Lilith noticed Jimmy's concerned look, "do not worry little human, demons are immune to such weak substances, I commend your concern however."

Jimmy watched as the demon gave a happy smile, Lilith had saved his life, not once but twice. Jimmy couldn't believe that his kind despised these creatures, Lilith was not like what the myths described at all!

"Lilith why did you save me?" Jimmy asked. Lilith was supposed to be a demon, and they only caused trouble, so why did Lilith feel the need to help him?

"I do not know, little fleshling. I could hear your cries of fear, and out of instinctual reaction, I came to your aid." Lilith responded, as her tail curled around the leg of the table.

Lilith didn't know why she felt the need to save him, she just did, and went with it. Lilith was fascinated by the humans, she didn't want to harm them, secretly she wanted to protect them, she wanted to become… what the little human had called the blond haired human… a friend.

Yes.. A friend.. Is this not what friends do? They help each other, and save each other from danger, just like what… Jimmy.. Yes… Jimmy is his name.. Did for his friend.

"How did you know how to drive the ship back home?" Jimmy asked, as Lilith shrugged her shoulders.

"I observed your memories, enough so I could gather enough intellect to help us escape." Lilith replied, making Jimmy's eyes sparkle with fascination. Demons had the ability to look through past memories, and Lilith could do this while fighting off hundreds of aliens all at once!

Suddenly Jimmy's enthusiasm died, Jimmy touched his ripped jean pocket. Jimmy had done so much work, only to have his plans ruined by space creatures trying to murder him for taking a few Astrorubies that he lost.

Jimmy sighed, perhaps in a few weeks when his body healed he could try again. Jimmy laid his head against the table, he was exhausted and his body ached, and his arm felt like it was going to fall off. Lilith saw the defeated and disappointed look in her new friend's eyes, and she was determined to fix it.

"What is that dejected and sorrowful gaze you cast upon the ground? Why do you look as if your body is still riddled with venom, have I not cured you of this?" Lilith asked, watching as Jimmy shook his head.

"I tried to get some Astrorubies for Cindy, but my pockets were ripped, and I lost them back at the asteroid." Jimmy said, making Lilith cock her head as Jimmy's face fell into despair.

"Astrorubies…" Lilith pondered, before dropping on her knees, and started to make a very painful gagging noise. Jimmy snapped back to reality, as he saw his demon companion clawing at the ground and gripping her throat, as she coughed and sputtered noises.

Jimmy ran over to Lilith's side, she must have really been affected by the venom from the aliens! Jimmy quickly ran to his shelf, fumbling with his inventions, trying to find parts to create an antidote. Lilith rolled on the floor, holding her stomach, as she cried out in pain.

"Hold on Lilith, I'll save you, I promise!" Jimmy said frantically as his brain jump started into action.

Jimmy heard something large and heavy drop on the metal floor of his lab, he quickly turned around to see Lilith panting and sweating furiously. Lilith rolled on her back, wheezing as Jimmy looked to see a giant pile of glittering gems piled up on top of each other on the floor of his lab.

Jimmy dropped his antidote that he was making in surprise, there were hundreds of chunks of Astrorubies on the floor of his lab! Lilith groaned, as she rolled on her stomach, clearly feeling better, but still not one hundred percent well.

The rubies were covered in small embers, as they sat on a pile of blackened ash, and flames.

"L-Lilith, did you just regurgitate Astrorubies?" Jimmy said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, as Lilith picked herself up off the floor.

"Y-Yeah, how else was I supposed to transport these small red rocks out of that land so I could horde them?" Lilith responded, spitting fire out of her mouth, staining the spot next to her black.

Lilith had consumed the Astrorubies so she could keep some to horde in secret, she kept eating them until she heard Jimmy cry for help. Yes, her human companion had told her to stay in the metal beast, but her lust for adventure (and her boredom) had called for her to wander to unknown parts of the asteroid.

"Lilith you didn't need to actually eat the rubies, you could have just carried them in your hand," Jimmy said in a laugh.

Lilith stuck her finger in the air preparing to defend herself, but she stopped when she realized Jimmy was right.

"By the way, why did you take such a liking to these Astrorubies?" Jimmy asked, as he picked up the hot rubies, and quickly dropped them in pain.

"I do not need to have a reason to horde things, but if your curiosity needs satisfaction, I like taking things that do not belong to me." Lilith replied, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Lilith had taken about twenty pounds of Astrorubies, and there were enough for anything Jimmy wanted to make out of them. Jimmy quickly ran over to Lilith and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, Lilith jumped in surprise, what was this fleshling doing to her?

"What is this sudden action, what is the meaning of it?" Lilith asked Jimmy, who released her and frowned. Did demons never get hugs?

"Oh, Lilith that was a hug, humans do it when they meet old friends, or want to show their appreciation." Jimmy replied.

A hug… that is what Jimmy called it.. Lilith had never experienced it before, but she felt warm inside. Did her eternal hellfire make her feel this way? No, it was not where she usually experienced her fire abilities, it was more near the little section where something was beating.

"A hug, very interesting, demons do not have such traditions." Lilith said, watching as Jimmy gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well you do now," Jimmy said, as he picked up an Astroruby that was now cool, and didn't exactly burn his hand when he picked it up. Jimmy inspected it, the jewel was in great condition, considering the fact that it was eaten by a demon, and regurgitated along with fire.

Jimmy picked the rest of them up and placed them in a bucket, and started to get to work right away. Jimmy was going to make a necklace and earrings out of the Astroruby, he couldn't think of a better peace offering.

Jimmy turned to check on Lilith, only to see her sleeping on a pile on inventions that she had stolen from Jimmy's lab. A ring of fire was around the pile, probably to warm Lilith as she slept on her horde.

Jimmy turned back around, before getting back to work, but he stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Jimmy, do you consider my title as friend, instead of foe?" the female demon asked, her tail flicking, and her face and front side hidden.

Jimmy turned, unable to see Lilith's facial features, but he could tell she was a little nervous. Jimmy couldn't see why they shouldn't be friends, Lilith had shown that she was friendly, and had saved his life without thinking twice.

"Sure Lilith, I say we are pretty good friends by now." Jimmy replied, before returning back to his work and fusing the rubies to a metal base.

Jimmy heard something shifting itself off of metal, before he felt a warm body pressed to his back. Black fluffy wings wrapped around him, as Lilith's head rested on his shoulder.

"I am quite fond of this new establishing title, and I am showing my appreciation through your kind's traditions." Lilith said, as Jimmy rolled his eyes and giggled, Lilith was strange, but she was entertaining and loyal as could be.

Suddenly Lilith's body grew extremely hot, as small flames started to appear on her skin. Jimmy yelled in pain, as the hot flames touched his sensitive skin, and Lilith held onto him tighter.

"Lilith! Ow, OW, stop!" Jimmy yelled, as Lilith had an evil twinkle in her eye.

"What is the matter friend? I am showing my appreciation through a demon's tradition, I am curious to see if you will survive." Lilith said in a mischievous laugh, as Jimmy struggled to get out of Lilith's playful grip.

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh, even though he was in pain. Lilith was destined to destroy all life, but Jimmy was starting to see that perhaps he shouldn't judge anyone before he met them. Jimmy couldn't believe his own thoughts, but he had officially befriended the Anti Christ, a demon, that wanted to control her own future.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he had been working non-stop for three hours. Lilith had drifted off into a deep slumber about an hour ago, and Jimmy had to dodge a puff of fire out of her mouth every now and then.

Suddenly a monitor appeared in his face, making him jump back in surprise. Sheen and Carl's smiling faces appeared on the screen, and Sheen was clutching a few movies in his hand. Jimmy rubbed his head, he had forgotten on Thursdays his friends would usually come over and they would watch scary movies.

"Hey Jim, we brought the scariest movies we could find! Don't worry, I told Carl to bring a spare pair of underpants ahead of time." Sheen snorted, as Carl weakly slapped his friend on the back.

"Sheeeen, you weren't supposed to tell Jimmy that!" Carl whined, making Sheen smile mischievously. Jimmy tapped a button, allowing his friends to come inside his lab, and soon enough they came through the sliding doors.

The doors closed behind them, and Carl jumped back, "AWARRRRGGG!"

Sheen looked to where Carl was pointing, and saw something with a long black tail snoring on top of a mountain of cool devices. Sheen stumbled back in surprise, as Carl screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lilith snorted, opening an eye, and shifting her body to where she looked at Carl and Sheen suspiciously. Her ears twitched, as she listened to Carl's unhealthy heart beat, and his rapid breathing, before looking at a skinny boy who hid behind Carl.

"Oh powerful being, please eat Carl instead of me, he is fatter and tastier, I just taste like Styrofoam peanuts!" Sheen pleaded, as Carl screamed making Lilith flinch.

"Guys, GUYS, she is cool, she is my friend." Jimmy said quickly, as Lilith's eyes lolled, trying to wake herself up.

Lilith hiccupped, as Carl screamed when she stretched out her long black wings. Sheen pointed a finger at the demon, trying hard to recognize the creature, but drawing a blank.

"Sheen this is Lilith, she was the demon we released, but she is friendly, Carl, say hello to Lilith." Jimmy encouraged, watching as Sheen pushed his buddy towards the demon. Carl trembled, as the female demon stood over him with her arms crossed, and a dangerously playful look in her eyes, which to Carl, looked like she was going to eat him.

Carl stuck out his clammy hand, as Lilith looked at it. Carl's lip was quivering, as Lilith stuck out her hand and tried to figure out what Carl wanted her to do.

Lilith hiccupped, this time a small puff of fire coming from her mouth, and in two seconds Carl was back at the wall screaming.

Lilith smiled, before speaking. "Be still human, calm your trembling hands, I come without hostility. My name is Lilith, daughter of Lucifer and-"

"AWAGGGGG!" Carl screamed, covering his eyes, as Lilith's mouth twitched in frustration.

"-and I would be honored to-" Lilith was cut off once more.

"Just eat Carl already! So I can escape!" Sheen screamed, shoving Carl forward, making the overweight teen tremble with fear. Lilith did not understand their strange behavior, why would they want her to eat this human?

"As you wish," Lilith said, opening her mouth.

"Lilith NO, stop!" Jimmy said shaking his hands, before Lilith could actually start stealing and consuming Carl's soul. Lilith stopped, and folded her wings back, as Carl fainted onto the ground in fear.

"Guys stop, Lilith isn't dangerous, she just doesn't really understand human culture yet." Jimmy said, as the demon nodded her head in agreement. Yes, Lilith did not know much about human culture, but she had a feeling she would have plenty of time to learn.

Lilith walked over to Carl, and offered him a hand, the boy trembled as she pondered what to do. Eventually Carl accepted her hand, and Lilith helped him up, before crouching and rubbing the top of her head on his chin. Carl was shocked by this sudden behavior, as Lilith rubbed her soft wings against his body.

"Carl! Lilith is trying to use her demon powers to take over your body!" Sheen said, but Carl was too busy scratching Lilith's fuzzy ears as she grinned.

"Hey, she isn't that bad, hey Sheen, come over here and pet her ears, her tail moves whenever you scratch her!" Carl giggled, as he scratched her left ear, making her tail thump on the ground happily.

"Wow Jimmy, it's like your own pet demon!" Sheen said, petting Lilith's tucked wings, as she smiled, liking the attention she was getting from them. Lilith should be ashamed to be called a pet, but for some reason she didn't mind, probably because she liked her ears being scratched.

"She isn't a pet guys, and I am sending her back to where she came from as soon as I take these over to Cindy." Jimmy said, holding up a beautiful necklace made from Astrorubies, along with a pair of earrings.

"AH! Ruby madness! Ruby madness!" Carl screamed, making Lilith jump at his sudden shout, making her panic, and sink into the ground suddenly vanishing.

"Woah," Sheen said, stepping on the large shadow under his feet. Lilith poked her head out from the shadow, looking up at Sheen, as she sank back into the floor, vanishing once again.

"Calm down Carl, trust me that won't happen a second time." Jimmy said, carefully placing his masterpiece in a box. Carl hid his eyes between his fingers, as Sheen poked at the shadow at his feet.

"Jimmy, why don't you just keep Lilith around, she seems pretty cool." Sheen asked, as Lilith poked her head out from the shadow, before pulling Carl in, making him scream in terror. Carl's body vanished into the floor, as the shadow shifted.

"Lilith needs to go back to her dimension, I am surprised being on Earth hasn't affected her at all, since demons can't be here." Jimmy said, as Lilith's ears poked out from the ground as she listened.

"Jimmy, I don't want to go back, there is so much to learn, and experience. I wish to stay, and make more friends!" Lilith said from under the shadow, Jimmy was surprised that she had spoken without being formal. Jimmy looked into Lilith's red eyes, she seemed scared, and desperate, and Jimmy couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly Lilith burst from the floor, holding Carl's foot, as he hung upside down screaming loudly, as she dropped him on the floor gently. The shadow vanished, as Sheen begged Lilith to do the same thing with him. Jimmy turned and grabbed his box, getting ready to depart.

Lilith looked at Sheen before speaking, "I only took your companion into the void, because I felt as if I could protect him from this creature called ruby madness, that he is so openly intimidated by."

Sheen grabbed Lilith's arm, "please take me into the void, and show me that cool trick where you blow fire out of your mouth!"

Lilith took a deep breath, before a spurt of fire came out of her mouth, making Carl scream and swat his hands at the flames. Lilith withdrew her flames, before grinning at Sheen as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You are so cool Lilith! I have never met a demon before, but it is almost as cool as when I met Ultra Lord at the annual Ultra Lord fan convention!" Sheen said, as he admired the demon, looking her up and down.

"I do not understand, do humans not possess the ability to summon flames at will? What kind of abilities do humans wield?" Lilith asked Sheen, as the quirky kid thought, before lighting up once more.

"Behold!" Sheen said, sitting on the ground before lifting up his leg and putting it behind his head. Lilith's mouth dropped open, this human was worthy of high praise!

"Aha! I am very amused, show me more! I like this human, what is your name, dear one?" Lilith said, sitting on the ground Indian-style, as she stared intensely at Sheen's display in front of her.

"My name is Sheen, and that scared little pumpkin shaped kid over there is Carl," Sheen said pointing to his friend.

"Sheeen, you know I am pear shaped!" Carl whined, making Lilith laugh as she clapped her hands in amusement.

"Carl, Sheen, I need you two to look after Lilith until I return, I will be back soon, stay out of trouble, and don't let Lilith set anything on fire… okay?" Jimmy said, taking his box to the sliding doors that lead out of his lab.

"Hey Lilith, what kind of music do you like?" Sheen asked the demon, as she tapped her chin, and flattened her ears in concentration.

"Music… I suppose I admire the symphony of billions of souls screaming in harmony… That is how I have lulled myself to sleep each passing hour." Lilith responded, looking back towards Carl and Sheen, but her playful smile faltering when she noticed their horrified looks.

"C-Carl, we need to change her taste in music," Sheen said. Carl nodded his head, as Lilith looked at both of them confused as to how she had scared them.

Jimmy walked out of his lab, the doors closing behind him. Lilith would be okay with Sheen and Carl, they were his best friends after all, and they were his most trusted teammates.

Lilith wouldn't cause any trouble, Jimmy didn't think, after all Lilith was just a curious little demon. Jimmy walked out into the sunset, the air was cool, but he was getting the chills from something other than the breeze. Jimmy hardly any time to gather his thoughts, since Cindy's house was like twelve feet away. Jimmy felt his heart jump into his throat, once he saw the lights turn on in Cindy's home. What was Jimmy going to say? Seriously, should he just drop off the box and let the jewels do the talking?

No, that wouldn't be acting his age. Even if Cindy was seriously intimidating, he still needed to face her sooner or later. Jimmy hesitated when he stepped onto Cindy's driveway, he swallowed his anxiety as he slowly walked up the steps, reaching out to knock on her door.

Jimmy closed his eyes, before knocking on the door gently. Jimmy waited, and waited, until he heard someone approach the door, making his stomach drop. The door slowly opened, to where only green eyes could be seen from beyond the door.

Jimmy waved gently, holding the box in his right hand. The eyes behind the door rolled, before the door slammed in his face, almost making him drop his box out of surprise.

"Wait Cindy, I have something for you, please just give me a minute to explain!" Jimmy said, clenching his teeth in fear, as he listened hard for some kind of sign that Cindy was still on the other side of the door. Jimmy waited, but there was no sign of Cindy still being there, making him sigh, she was just so stubborn!

Jimmy was about to leave, when the door swung open, as Cindy leaned on the side of the doorframe.

"What do you want and what happened to you," Cindy said in a dry and annoyed voice.

Jimmy realized her eyes were locked on Jimmy's torn shirt, and the teeth marks with dried blood around them. Jimmy had almost forgot about what had happened not too long ago, he was surprised his friends didn't point out his wound, perhaps they were just oblivious? Or they were just too interested in Lilith?

"I, uh, got into a fight with three hundred aliens." Jimmy said sheepishly, before Cindy lost interest and was about to close the door, when Jimmy put up his hand begging for her to stay for a few more minutes.

Cindy sighed, before turning back to face Jimmy and leaning on the door frame once again. Jimmy slowly opened the box, letting the sunlight hit the jewels, and as the red glimmer washed upon Cindy's face, Jimmy felt his heart soar when he saw her eyes light up.

Even if it were for a moment, it was almost like they were little again, she had that playful gaze, and it made Jimmy's heart flutter. He could see she was excited, but when she caught his happy expression, she immediately shut back down, and the hardness appeared back in her expression.

"So what, are these supposed to make up for everything?" Cindy said in a cold and snappy tone.

Jimmy felt a cold sweat, as he carefully closed the box and handed the necklace and earrings to Cindy.

"I don't expect a truce, but I made these for you. I hope one day you can forgive me, and perhaps we can go back to the way things were." Jimmy said, as Cindy accepted the box and eyed him. Jimmy stood there, hoping with everything he had that Cindy wouldn't let him walk away.

She just stood there, staring at the box, looking at the jewels inside. Jimmy looked at his feet, as the silence settled on the both of them. Cindy suddenly looked up, and quickly slammed the lid closed on the box, staring at Jimmy without any emotion.

Jimmy felt like his heart snapped in half, but he slowly backed away, and turned around in defeat. Jimmy sulked down the steps, he tried, but he still felt like a piece of dirt, even though he has tried everything he could think of.

Jimmy has never felt so depressed before, he felt like he was dragging a train behind him, making his steps sluggish and slow. Jimmy felt Cindy's eyes on his back, making the hairs on his neck stand up.

Suddenly a soft voice spoke up from behind him, "J-Jimmy wait."

Jimmy felt so relieved to hear her speak, as he quickly turned right around and went back up the steps.

"Thank you, that was really depressing and I felt horrible." Jimmy replied.

Cindy's expression still seemed skeptical, but her eyes were softer, enough to make Jimmy wonder if she was reconsidering her feelings about him. Jimmy refrained from biting his lip, as Cindy looked at the box of gifts, before looking back at him.

"Perhaps it is time I stop this, you have done a lot to make up for the things you said to me, the words still hurt, but I think I can move past them." Cindy mumbled, with such bitterness in her voice, Jimmy didn't know if she was actually serious.

"Really?" Jimmy said, trying to keep the excitement from bleeding out of his voice. They wouldn't be friends, but at least they would argue like old times, and Jimmy wouldn't ever hate their little spats again.

Cindy looked to the side, avoiding Jimmy's eyes as she hid her face from view. Jimmy couldn't tell what his rival was thinking, he didn't know if she was relieved that their fight was over, or just hating the fact that he got to her in a positive way.

"J-Just get off my porch, I don't want the neighbors to see you here." Cindy said, quickly ending the conversation by hiding behind the door, and slamming it in Jimmy's face. Jimmy wasn't even upset, the long feud was over, and Jimmy could finally sleep in peace without feeling guilty.

Jimmy didn't want to pat himself on the back or anything, but he was pretty happy he went to go get those Astrorubies. The wound on his arm still stung, but it hurt a little less now knowing that it was all worth it.

Jimmy looked around, before he jumped in the air and celebrated silently. The boy genius giggled when he noticed how silly he was acting, before he ran back to his lab, excited to share the news with his new demon friend and his best friends.

Jimmy entered the lab before approaching his sliding doors, but before he entered his main room, he put his head to the doors listening to a loud upbeat tune leaking through the thick metal.

"What on earth?" Jimmy said, as he heard the loud music rattling the shelves he had in the room. Jimmy opened the sliding doors before his eyes opened wide, at what he saw.

Lilith was on a table along with Sheen, with hundreds of speakers provided by VOX, blasting ear shattering music. Lilith held what looked like Sheen's phone, as Carl jumped up and down excitedly, wheezing fiercely as if he had been doing that for a very long time.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!" Lilith sang, making Jimmy actually jump, she wasn't half bad.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Sheen said, taking his phone and singing into it. Carl screamed like a fan at a concert, as Lilith and Sheen started dancing like maniacs, Jimmy would have guessed that they were intoxicated, but then again, Lilith is with Carl and Sheen.

Lilith sang another verse, and Jimmy had no idea how many times they have played this song, in order for Lilith to know it by heart. Sheen sang the parts by Ken, as Lilith sang the girl parts, and Carl screamed several times, clapping with glee.

Jimmy was confused, but as long as they were staying out of trouble, he wouldn't question their bonding time. Jimmy leaned against the metal frame in his lab, as he watched his friends with a mocking smile on his face.

"You can touch, you can plaaay, if you say I'm always your-" Carl sung, but he stopped soloing and stealing Lilith's spotlight when he saw Jimmy. "JIMMY!" he cried, making the music die right in the middle of the beat.

"Uu-oooh-u," Lilith sung quietly, trying to nail the last note from the last verse that played.

The flashing disco lights continued to light up the room, as Sheen looked around awkwardly.

"Why did we stop," Lilith asked in confusion.

"Yeah, why did you stop guys?" Jimmy said in a playfully mocking tone, as Carl's top and bottom lips quivered, as he tried to stay quiet and not give away any secrets.

"Sheen wanted to show Lilith music, we were listening to cool songs that were for men, and I SUGGESTED we keep listening to them, but Sheen clicked on a really girly song, and I tried to change it, but he wouldn't let me!" Carl said rushing all the words out of his mouth at once, before pointing a shaky finger at Sheen accusingly.

"W-What...! Carl!" Sheen yelled angrily, clearly angry that his friend just threw him under the bus without a second thought.

"What happens in the lab stays in the lab, agreed?" Jimmy asked, as the boys nodded their heads quickly. Lilith shrugged her shoulders, that was the most fun she has ever had, and she was a little sad that her new friends had decided to stop with the fun.

"So, I am totally not changing the subject to make everyone forget about what just happened, but did Cindy forgive you?" Sheen asked Jimmy, as the boy genius nodded his head and gave a relieved smile.

Carl and Sheen clapped for their buddy, as Lilith shot a fireball out of her mouth to celebrate (or just because she wanted to.) Jimmy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, it wasn't that big of a deal, but his friends seemed relieved that their nasty fight was finally a thing in the past.

"Let's celebrate by watching Llama Friends!" Carl shouted, as Sheen shoved his friend to the floor, making Lilith laugh and point.

"No LLAMAS!" Sheen shrieked, as Lilith sat on the edge of the table, and swung her feet over the side.

"I say we watch.. What was it you said earlier.. Something about a scary movie?" Lilith said, making Jimmy scratch his head. Why was Lilith no longer talking so formally, when Jimmy had left, she was talking weirdly to Sheen and Carl, and now she wasn't.

Lilith sank into the metal floor, melting into a shadow, as a trail of darkness went over to a pile of inventions. The darkness took over the stash, before returning back to the table, and Lilith coming out of the floor, and standing next to Carl.

Lilith held a few movies in her hand, as she curiously went through the movies, and jumped excitedly. Carl hid his eyes when a picture of a demonic ghost with black bleedings eyes snarled at him from the cover.

"AWARGGHH! I hate scary movies! Make it stop Lilith!" Carl said, swatting weakly at the demon, as she quickly hid the cover of the movie behind her back.

"That sounds pretty fun actually, we can watch it on my big screen, VOX should have repaired it by now." Jimmy said.

Carl yelled in defeat, as he fell on his knees dramatically. Jimmy rolled his eyes, as he took the movie from Lilith and popped it into a slot underneath his giant computer screen.

Lilith climbed on top of her horde of Jimmy's inventions, before settling and looking at the screen in curiosity. Sheen and Carl sat in front of her, as Jimmy sat in his giant chair, as the movie started playing.

Pretty much throughout the entire movie, Sheen and Jimmy were on the edge of their seats. Carl hid underneath Lilith's black wings, and jumped whenever there was a scary drop in the music. Jimmy liked scary movies, but they were always predictable, and the people in them always acted really stupid.

Jimmy turned back to Lilith, to see she was on her back in a very uncomfortable position, with her right arm hanging off of the pile of inventions. Lilith was snoring loudly, as smoke came out of her open mouth.

Jimmy paused the move, "guys we need to wake Lilith up, she is missing the movie."

Sheen gently poked Lilith in her cheek with his pointy finger, her mouth closed, and the smoke came out of her nose. Sheen then got frustrated, and decided to yell at her to wake her up.

"LILITH, you are missing the movie!" Sheen yelled, making Lilith's eyes pop open. The demon stretched, making Carl's only protection from the scary screen move from his hands.

"I am sorry for falling asleep, the… Movie.. Or whatever you people call it.. Was just so boring, you all don't know how to create true fear." Lilith said, locking her eyes onto the boys, almost as if challenging their tolerance to fear.

"What do you know about scary things? I have watched every scary movie there is, and I guarantee you at least one of them will make you wet your pants!" Sheen said confidently, as Carl pushed up his glasses.

"One of them already did," Carl mumbled, as he shrank behind Lilith's horde of inventions.

"Well Sheen, I am a demon, I am the master at creating fear, and if you truly want a scary experience, why don't I show you my dimension. I have experienced your world, aren't you curious to see mine?" Lilith said tauntingly, watching as Sheen's eyes lit up.

"I don't know Lilith, I don't think I can take anymore scary things for tonight, it's bad for my allergies." Carl said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Lilith moved carefully towards Jimmy, and played with the top of his hair as she spoke.

"I believe that once you experience where I come from, you will run for your lives! Because, let's face it, humans are weak minded, and get scared easily." Lilith taunted, as Sheen and Jimmy protested angrily.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sheen said, standing up and shaking a finger at Lilith who was grinning victoriously.

Lilith wanted to show her new friends where she came from, and she was excited to see their reaction when she took them into the underworld. They would not last a single minute, once they saw how horrifying her homeland would be.

"Humans aren't weak minded!" Jimmy said, as Lilith moved from him and wrapped her arm around Carl's shoulders.

"Very interesting, then what do you call this one?" Lilith said, poking Carl's head as he broke down in fearful screams.

"Carl doesn't count! He is not a real man!" Sheen yelled, making Carl look towards the floor in shame. Lilith patted Carl's back to comfort him, as she giggled softly, the poor boy was absolutely terrified of everything.

"Alright, we will prove to you that humans aren't weak minded, how about we have a little wager!" Jimmy said, watching as Lilith cocked her head, showing that she was intrigued.

"That sounds fun, if you can make it an hour in my dimension without crying or begging to go home, I will admit that you are fearless. But if you lose, and I have to drag you back here, you have to do something for me." Lilith said.

"Okay Lilith you are on!" Jimmy said, as he shook the demon's hand. Lilith's eyes sparkled with a splash of evil, as she withdrew from the handshake and backed away.

"Wow, I have never seen the underworld before! I wonder how many famous ghosts we are going to see!" Sheen said excitedly, shaking Jimmy's shoulder.

"Ghosts! Awaaaaaarg!" Carl screamed, throwing his hands in the air and hiding behind Lilith. The demon moved away from Carl before standing in the middle of the lab and moving her left hand in a small circle.

"This will definitely be a very cool discovery, I don't think any living human has ever stepped foot in the underworld!" Jimmy said, watching as sparks appeared in the air, and flames started to form a ring of fire.

Lilith controlled the ring of fire, to where it stretched out, spinning larger and larger until the ring of flames was large enough for people to fit through. The inside of the ring lit up with bright light, making everyone expect for Lilith cover their eyes. When the light died down, a large dimensional portal was visible in the middle of the lab, as intense heat surged through the room.

A land filled with lava, burning rock, and thick clouds of smoke rising into the air from pits of fire could be seen. Mountains and volcanoes decorated the landscape, spitting drops of lava into the pitch black sky. Large rock formations rose from the hot rocky ground, along with spiky stones that littered the ground, which looked painful to walk on.

"I can make a portal to the underworld, but I cannot make one back to Earth, so this portal must remain open at all times." Lilith said, as Jimmy shielded his face from the intense heat.

Sheen was the first one to hop through the portal, hopping backwards once his shoes touched the burning ground. Lilith pushed him forward, making space for the next person to go through. Jimmy went next, and as soon as he stepped into the underworld, his face felt like it was peeling off from the heat.

Jimmy looked back into the portal to see Lilith shoving a protesting Carl into the portal, who screamed loudly as soon as he saw the bubbling lava beside him.

"Do not scream, I do not want to draw attention to our little group. If we run into my father, I do not think I save can you." Lilith hissed, slapping Carl angrily as she stepped through the portal.

Lilith was a little nervous going back to her homeland, but she knew how big the underworld was, and where her father spent the most of his time at. Lilith knew this place like the back of her hand, she knew every path, every little rock, after all she had spent eons down here.

Jimmy was fascinated, he dared to say Christianity might not be complete bull.

"Anyone already wanting to go home?" Lilith asked, watching as Sheen and Jimmy shook their heads no, except Carl, who was slowly raising his hand.

Sheen slapped Carl's hand back down, as Lilith nodded her head in satisfaction before gesturing her friends to follow her. Lilith's bare feet sizzled when she took a step, as the teenagers behind her followed the demon into the deep cave-like wasteland before them.

Lilith walked over a bridge made of black rock, that hung over a huge cavern, with a large river of lava beneath it. Stalactites hung from the bridge, as Lilith jumped over the edge, spreading her wings and catching herself before her body went plunging into the lava.

Lilith flew beside her friends, before looking downwards.

"I used to swim in there with my old friends, but they were too busy screaming all the time to pay attention to me, our friendship didn't last long." Lilith said, as Jimmy and Sheen walked over the bridge.

Carl was crawling over the bridge, his body shaking as he looked over the edge. The boy didn't realize that the stone underneath him was loose, and his weight caused the rock to collapse, making him fall face first down towards the lava. Lilith caught his shirt before he could even fall a few feet, and Carl screamed so hard, it echoed throughout the dimension.

Lilith stayed airborne for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes, letting Carl hang as she brought him back to solid rock. Carl wailed, before sliding back as far as he could away from the edge of the cavern.

"You have to be careful Carl, this dimension is far more different then our planet! You could get hurt at anytime!" Jimmy warned, as Lilith landed, her ears picking up on the cracking and splitting rocks.

"Shall we keep going?" Lilith asked her friends, eager to see if they have given up already.

"Yes," Sheen and Jimmy said.

"NO!" Carl yelled, as Sheen slapped his hand over his mouth and gave a slight smile at Lilith.

Lilith turned around slowly, before vanishing in a cloud thick with smoke. Her tail flicked, before being swallowed by the heavy smoke, and her body completely vanishing.

Jimmy and Sheen swallowed hard, when they noticed that they would have to wander aimlessly through smoke, not knowing what was under their feet. Sheen pushed Jimmy forward, and the boy genius carefully crept into the smoke, before Sheen followed closely behind.

"W-Wait don't leave without me!" Carl screamed with his shrieking voice. Carl ran into the smoke, before slamming into Sheen making him fall to the ground and take a big whiff of smoke.

Sheen coughed loudly before yelling, "Carl! I just about broke my nose because of you!"

Jimmy kept walking, his eyes stinging from the smoke. Suddenly Jimmy's shoes started to step on something that was crunching beneath him. Jimmy froze, before something rubbed against his ankle, making him jump out of his skin.

Sheen's shoes crunched on something as well, as Carl held onto his buddy clutching his arm in a panic. Sheen picked up his feet, spinning around and trying to identify what he was stepping on, but couldn't see anything.

The three boys heard a dark giggle, as something shifted all around them. Sheen crept closer to Jimmy, as they all yelled out in surprise when something heavy and large shifted through something clattering and scattering away from the object.

Jimmy squinted, looking behind Sheen before turning his head to see a human skull pressed in his face. Jimmy cried out in fear, as he stumbled back, slamming into Sheen and making them both tumble to the ground. The smoke cleared around them, to where it only surrounded them, and Jimmy and Sheen screamed loudly when they saw what they were laying in.

Thousands of human bones were scattered around them, each bone charred and burnt, some of them glowing with small flames. Ash fell upon the bones, as the boys huddled close to each other, looking at the field of remains sitting before them.

Lilith pulled her arm back, and looked at the human skull she was holding in her hand with a grin. Ah humans, so easily scared, they would be begging to go home any second now!

"What… What… I do not understand?! What happened here!" Sheen cried, as Jimmy scrambled to get untangled from the large ribcages that were keeping him pinned to the ground.

Lilith tossed the skull into a pile of remains, before walking towards her friends. Humans weren't the only things in the underworld, there were also other species, and creatures that were punished here as well.

"Well, if you must know. Humans are sent here when they are judged and are seen to be evil, and the creator that has been said to have created everything, sends the human's soul down here with a mortal body attached." Lilith said, kicking a pile of bones to where they collapsed onto the ground.

"What do you mean with a mortal body attached?" Sheen asked in confusion, as Lilith looked at him with a dramatic fearful expression.

"Well, the souls that are judged as unworthy to live in paradise that are sent here, are sent with a mortal body attached. What I mean by that is, the creator lets them keep their mortal bodies, so that they cannot experience what it means to be free of all mortal sins. My father, in a rage, then rips the mortal bodies apart and casts their spirits into the River of Souls, to be tortured for eternity." Lilith replied darkly.

The creator is Lucifer's worst enemy, Lilith heard stories about their falling out. The creator keeps the good souls with him, and liberates them from their earthly selves, to live with him for eternity in paradise. Unfortunately for those that seek the path of evil and destruction, they end up here, ripped from their mortal bodies, and sent to flow through the River of Souls into the pits of fire.

Jimmy looked around him, the smoke around them probably covered billions of broken bones, from the humans that have been sent here. Carl trembled, looking like he was on the verge of tears, but Sheen punched him in the arm to keep him from breaking.

"Well next is the River of Souls, come along now." Lilith said, completely unfazed by the fact that her friends were standing in mauled body parts.

Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other nervously, before Lilith clapped and the smoke cleared completely, showing a gruesome sight.

Jimmy felt sick to his stomach when the smoky aroma cleared and was replaced with a rotting and burning smell. Miles and miles of bones about a foot high were stacked on each other, some way fresher than others, making Carl swallow the bile creeping up his throat.

The three teenagers and their demon guide walked through the land of bones, before climbing down a stony cliff side. Lilith easily flew down the rocky cliff, but Jimmy and Sheen had to struggle to climb down, flinching from the heat of the stones.

When everyone was down, a large rushing river of lava cut through a large section of rock, before flowing down another deep carven. The heat caused Carl to flinch, as Lilith dipped her hand in the lava, withdrawing it, and showing the thick substance dripping from her fingers.

"Ooooh, cool! I want to stick my hand in the lava!" Sheen cried, rushing over to the lava, before Lilith grabbed his shirt and threw him back.

"No you don't, if you touch the River of Souls, I do not know what would happen. Living mortals have never touched this river, and I really don't want to see you experience the consequences." Lilith said, watching as Sheen's face melted into a disappointed look.

Lilith whistled, and suddenly hundreds of hands moving throughout the lava poked out from the surface. Glowing heads popped out from the river, wailing and begging for help, as they squirmed in pain, slamming into other souls, oblivious to the other's pain.

Lilith stood firmly in front of the River of Souls, watching her companions make faces of pure horror. She knew how gruesome her dimension was, but she was raised here, so she was used to all the death and darkness.

Lilith saw cracks in their prideful shells, she was actually surprised they made it this far without running home.

Lilith grabbed Jimmy's frozen arm and forced him to walk forward, along with Sheen and Carl following closely behind. The group walked until they approached a vast open area with puddles of lava, probably from the lava flowing underneath the rock.

Lilith's ears turned, as she listened… something wasn't right. Jimmy saw Lilith's worried face, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Lilith?" He asked nervously, as the demon suddenly lit up in alarm, tackling Jimmy to the ground as a giant sharp rock sliced through the ground, shooting upwards.

The sharp rock was twelve feet high, and would have pierced Jimmy if Lilith wouldn't have tackled him. Carl screamed as he stumbled back, and the ground started to break apart, revealing the hot lava underneath.

Lilith rolled off of Jimmy before spreading her wings, blocking the group from a giant fireball that slammed into her back. Lilith closed her eyes, as she endured the pain, and spun around to face about ten large creatures approaching with large weapons.

They were about ten feet high, with large plated bodies. Their arms were long, and looked to be naturally armored. Large spikes infused with burning fire stuck up from both their shoulder blades, as their bulky bodies stood firm in the light of the flames beneath them. Every step they took, left the landscape scorched, and flames marked where they walked.

Long spikes ran down their backs, as their bodies hunched over, revealing their long and ugly faces. They had noses with large nostrils, leaking gross liquids, and a large mouth, with terrifyingly sharp teeth. They had long horns coming out from the bottom of their jaws, pointing outwards, and stained with blood.

Another set of horns started at their temples, before curling upwards and then out to where it pointed in front of them. Their chests were bony, but armored, and had specks of glowing lights in the cracks.

They held large axes, decorated with bones from the deceased, and clubs, and spears, all larger than five feet.

They snarled, making Carl burst into tears. Lilith flicked the embers from her wings, before staring at the creatures that had challenged them.

"Lilith what are those things!" Jimmy cried, his voice shaking purely from terror, as he kicked his body away from the creatures.

"Those are demons, you need to stay behind me, they will kill you." Lilith responded fiercely, never looking away from the demons.

Jimmy didn't know how to help Lilith, he smacked himself mentally for not bringing weapons. Lilith took a deep breath, this went against everything she was ever told, she was going to protect the humans from the very creatures that were supposed to help her take them down.

The demons snarled again, spitting foamy saliva all over the ground as they charged. Lilith roared angrily, before charging towards them with no plans on stopping. Jimmy yelled at Lilith to fall back, but the demon knew they could not outrun them, or outsmart them, their only option was to fight.

The first demon swung his axe, Lilith bent her body backwards while sliding under the moving blade. Her knees slid on the rocky ground, as she recovered behind the off balance demon, and punched his spine with her flaming fist. There was a loud crack, and the armored plates of the demon, along with its spines, snapped, as it flew into a cavern.

The demon roared as it fell down the carven and was lost in the smoke. The second one got on all fours, and spat out hot flames, Lilith shielded herself with her arms, as the fire covered her. Lilith endured the heat, as she swung both her arms to her sides, controlling the demon's fire, until it ceased.

The demon cocked its head, as Lilith opened her wings, and opened her hand. The demon realized that its body was not responding to its commands, as the demon's body lifted itself into the air. The demon clawed at the ground, with its long claws, but could not keep itself on the ground.

Lilith opened her other hand, and placed them in front of herself. The demon roared, as it felt itself tearing apart. Lilith made a pulling motion with her hands, as if she were ripping something apart. The demon's mouth opened, as it squealed painfully, its body stretching and pulling away from itself.

Lilith jerked her hands, and the demon's body ripped in half, spilling black liquid all over the ground. The two halves of the bulky body, fell to the ground, sizzling and steaming as its eyes grew dim.

Another demon thrust its hand forward, and a wave of rocks went towards Lilith, popping out of the ground until it reached her. Lilith stood strong, and the sharp rocks making their way towards her burst when they made contact with her body.

Lilith took a deep breath, and soon fire poured out of her mouth. Lilith's cheeks puffed, as the flames slammed into the demon's face. The demon howled with anger, as it shielded itself protectively, and the flames melted its body, making drops of hot liquid fire drip onto the rock.

Lilith ran out of air, and she quickly recovered from her attack, as the demon swung its fist at her. Lilith dodged by swooping up into the air out of reach, before dropping down on the demon by swinging her joined flaming fists down on the demon's head.

The demon's body shattered, its head the first to go. Black goo gushed out of its body, as the last of it collapsed on the ground, its club slamming into the rock. Lilith flinched as the goo splattered on her face, she gagged, before wiping it off her eyes and flicking it off her hands.

The fourth demon went into the fray, along with the rest, all coming at Lilith at once. The female demon stuck out her hand, and the charging demons were stopped immediately, and snatched up into the air. Lilith levitated all the demons with ease, making them slam into each other. Lilith then easily tossed the demons into the cavern, releasing them from her telekinesis, as they cried out in terror, until they hit the smoke, and were gone from view.

Lilith panted, before standing tall and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Enough!" a voice boomed, causing a harsh wind that blew the group over. Lilith felt her body bending to another's will, she struggled to resist, but her body forced her to kneel. Lilith fell on her hands, as her throat closed up, making it almost impossible for her to breathe.

Lilith gasped for air, but she could not move, and her head was bent to where she looked at the rocky ground. Lilith felt the pressure of millions of heavy weights on her shoulders, forcing her to use all her strength to keep herself up on her hands and knees.

Darkness fell over the group, and the wails of distant souls stopped. Nothing made a sound, as shadows crept across the ground, hundreds of them, all rushing towards the group.

Lilith closed her eyes, she didn't need to see the shadows to know they were there, and to know they weren't leaving here alive.

The shadows broke apart, revealing a long and black body. The hood of the creature opened up, and its red eyes locked on the group. A long tongue flicked out if its mouth, as its jaws opened to reveal its long fangs.

The other shadows melted into body shapes, revealing hundreds of demons standing behind their commander… Lucifer.

Lucifer gazed upon his once faithful daughter, and the weights on Lilith's back grew heavier, as her head was pressed to the ground. Lilith cried out in pain, as her skull smashed into the stone, causing severe pain.

"What do we have here? You left my lands, only to come back with living mortals? How foolish are you to bring them here? You had a chance at destroying them, and you disgraced me by hesitating, and not doing my bidding!" Lucifer hissed, as Lilith cried out in pain.

"L-Leave her alone!" Carl screamed, tears of fear and desperation falling down his cheeks. Carl was terrified, but Lilith had saved his life, the least he could do was stand up for her.

"Yeah Carl is right, leave her alone! Or you will have to face all of us!" Jimmy shouted angrily, making Lucifer listen silently, as he pondered.

"O-Or, you can have Lilith, and let us go back home peacefully! You can have Lilith, it looks like you two have a ton of catching up to do!" Sheen squeaked, as Jimmy punched Sheen hard in the arm.

Lucifer turned his gaze to Lilith, before releasing her from the pressure. Lilith took a gasp of air, clutching her throat as she sat up on her knees. Lucifer's lip curled, as he looked at Lilith, in disgust.

"Who are these humans Lilith?" Lucifer asked, with a tone full of hatred and anger.

Lilith swallowed, before turning to her companions and her expression growing soft. They had banded together to try and make Lucifer cease his attack, it wouldn't have worked, but the point is they tried.

"T-These.. Are my friends," Lilith said softly, looking up to Lucifer with fearful eyes. Demons didn't make friends, Lucifer told her that friends exposed weakness, all those emotions like love, compassion, and joy, were what made humans soft, and demons were raised to never experience any of that.

Those emotions, love, compassion and joy, were all strengths of light. The light, was what the creator was made out of, and Lucifer hated anything that had to do with the creator. Lilith was always different then other demons, she was raised to be the Anti Christ and bring doomsday, but she always tried to make friends with the souls that came into her dimension.

Lucifer would beat her, scream at her, threaten her, but at the end of the day she never changed. Lucifer had always said that he would always rule out of fear, but hope is stronger then what Lucifer used. Lilith would watch the fire in her lands, and live off of hope, and hope that one day, she would get the chance to change her destiny.

Lucifer's eyes were filled with shame and his gaze was murderous, "Lilith, I will not allow for my one chance at freedom from this place be casted away! You know your place, these humans, I have told you, they kill and destroy everything around them! The billions of souls here, do you think they want to be here? NO, they are here because they ruined the earth! Humans need to be controlled, they need to ruled, their God has abandoned them!" Lucifer howled, as Lilith caved into herself, as the cobra lifted itself taller, looming over the demon.

Lilith knew there were bad people on the earth, but Lucifer only focused on the bad things, never the good things.

"The creator had made these humans to live in harmony, but all they do is war and slaughter the other! Tell me Lilith, have you really only seen the good in these humans?" Lucifer taunted, watching as Lilith's face started to fall.

"Lilith, don't listen to him! He is just trying to trick you! We are your friends Lilith! We are the good in the world! Lucifer just doesn't see that!" Jimmy shouted, as Lilith thought.

That human… Cindy… her bloodlines were beating her. The murderous spark in their eyes, that was what Lucifer was talking about… Murder and the look of war.

"Ah, so you have seen what I am talking about. The Earth is in chaos Lilith, look into your human companion's memories, and look at what he has seen! The wars his generation talk about, and the wars that are yet to come. Tell me Lilith, if the humans are your friends, why does their kind still want to destroy you?" Lucifer said, looking at Jimmy with a scornful expression.

"No Lilith, our kind just doesn't understand! They will understand one day, we trust you Lilith! Please believe us!" Carl pleaded, as Lilith chewed her lip nervously.

The humans… They would never accept her the way she was.. They would always fear her, never trust her, and always jump at the chance to wipe her from existence. Lucifer was right in a sense, the humans were unorganized, deadly to each other, and never at peace.

"Lilith you understand what you must do, I will forgive your reckless behavior, but, your so called 'friends,' need to be eliminated. Your destiny does not lie with them, you were meant for so much more." Lucifer cooed, as Lilith turned to her friends with a fearful expression.

"W-What, do you want me to-" Lilith was cut off as Lucifer hung over her angrily.

"Kill the humans! Reclaim your spot at my side, I will not ask again!" Lucifer said, watching as Lilith swallowed, and turned to her terrified friends.

"Lilith, please… We are your friends!" Carl begged, but their demon friend seemed lost in her own thoughts as she lowered her head.

The humans were bad, she should have never went to earth, her mission and her mind were plagued. All her life she only heard tales of the billions of souls that had murdered, neglected, deceived and much, much worse. This is what Lilith was born to do, this is what she trained for, she was a demon… and nothing else.

Lilith's fists then lit with flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith opened her mouth, her fangs mashing together as her flames on her fist intensified. Jimmy pushed his friends back with his hands, as the demon inched closer, looking as if she were a murderous rabid animal. Jimmy thought for a second, the wild look in her eyes, and the red glowing gaze she gave him, this reminded him of something he had read.

Lilith's eyes were completely red, as she walked closer and closer towards the terrified teenagers. Sheen climbed over Carl, as his hands covered Carl's glasses, making them both scream in terror.

"Lilith, you have to stop, we are your friends, remember the people you care for, you aren't like these demons, you actually have compassion and a heart!" Jimmy pleaded, as Lilith threw her hand forward, causing a molten ball of lava to fly towards the group.

Jimmy snatched Sheen and Carl's hands and dove out of the way, as the lava splattered on the ground, bursting into a heap of flames and burning rock.

"We have to make a run for it guys, or we are all going to be demon chow!" Sheen squawked, as he kicked Carl off of him, running away from the group, only to smack into a rock knocking himself out.

Jimmy pondered, nothing he said seemed to be getting to Lilith, she was unresponsive. Jimmy turned his gaze to Lucifer, who was giving Lilith an intense look, as his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth.

Didn't demons have the ability to control others? Jimmy glanced into Lucifer's eyes, only to see them shifting and glowing faintly. How could he be so blind? Lucifer was plaguing Lilith's mind with dark thoughts and forcing her to obey his commands!

"Carl we have to break Lucifer's concentration, it's our only chance at survival!" Jimmy said, Carl shook his head no, as he hid behind Jimmy.

"I-I can't, I am scared of demons! Especially big ones that look like giant s-snakes!" Carl whined, as Jimmy thought for a second.

Lilith would have to be distracted so he could get to Lucifer undetected, since the cobra was focusing all his power on Lilith.

"Sorry Carl," Jimmy said, as he shoved his friend forward towards their demon friend. Lilith hissed, as she lunged at Carl, but the overweight boy could move when he was terrified! Lilith slammed her fist into the stone, breaking it without much effort as her flames fizzled out.

Carl had dodged Lilith by a hair, and he was running towards who knew where, as Lilith went after him. Lilith opened her wings, taking off into the air, and swooping above Carl while spitting out a column of fire at the ground.

Jimmy rolled to the side, avoiding Lilith's flames as he recovered and pressed a button on his watch. His trusty laser burst from his watch, as it sliced through the air, and hit Lucifer right in his eye. Lucifer hissed angrily, as his gaze was broken, forcing him to look to the side to avoid the laser.

Jimmy kept his laser pointed at Lucifer, as the cobra opened its mouth, revealing its long and sharp fangs. Carl tripped over a stone, and crashed on the ground, and could only turn to look at the demon closing in on him.

The fire stopped just inches from Carl, and Lilith flapped her wings as she levitated in the air shaking her head. Lilith looked around her and wrinkled her nose, as she scratched her head.

"Ugh, that was awful, I felt like I was in a pit full of darkness, where am I?" Lilith said oblivious to Carl who was hyperventilating, and shaking as if he was about to faint out of fear.

"Lilith I can't hold Lucifer anymore, you have to get Carl and Sheen out of here!" Jimmy commanded to his demon friend, as Lucifer broke away from the laser, slithering towards Jimmy with his mouth gaping wide.

Lilith landed next to Carl, before helping her shaking friend up. Carl seemed relieved to have Lilith back on their side, but he was still terrified of Lucifer.

"AWARRGG!" Carl said, as he pointed a shaky finger at Jimmy who was cowering away from the giant cobra towering over him. Jimmy tried to crawl away, but Lucifer's tail wrapped around Jimmy blocking him in.

Jimmy was forced to face Lucifer's jaws, as the cobra opened his mouth. Lilith closed her eyes, she would have to fight her father to save her friends, and abandon all her teachings.

Lilith opened her eyes, lighting her fists before leaping up into the air. Lucifer struck at Jimmy, lunging with his jaws open to swallow him whole, only to have Jimmy shield his face and yell out in fear. Lilith connected her fist into Lucifer's skull, moving his jaws to where they missed Jimmy and slammed into his own fleshy tail.

Lucifer quickly recovered, slithering back around, to where he faced his rebellious daughter. Lilith stood in front of Jimmy hissing at her father, as he opened his jaws and roared.

He lunged, making Lilith push Jimmy out of the way. Jimmy landed several dozens of feet away, from Lilith's powerful strength, only to whip back around and see Lucifer twisting his body around Lilith and sinking his fangs into her wing as he tried to constrict her.

His head was latched onto Lilith's wing, as his body squeezed the life out of Lilith. The demon wheezed, as she cried out weakly from pain, unable to move, as Lucifer's scales scratched and pierced her skin.

Lilith flinched when she felt her bones crack and pop, if he went any tighter, Lilith would pop like a grape! Lilith opened her mouth, and sank her teeth into Lucifer's scaly body, making him roar in pain and loosen a bit. Lilith tore a chunk of flesh from his body, before spitting it out, and shifting to where she could break free of Lucifer's grip.

Lilith slammed both her hands into the sides of his constricting body, making Lucifer's body break his powerful constriction. Lucifer ripped a chunk of feathers and flesh from Lilith's wing, as he released her from his jaws.

Lilith kicked the rest of Lucifer's body off of her, making him fly far away, and land on the stone, and lie still as he recovered. Lucifer picked himself up, opening his hood as he hissed, preparing to lunge again.

Lilith knew she couldn't defeat her father, she could only buy her friends time. Lilith's eyes darted to Jimmy, who was giving her a scared and concerned look, as he glanced at her bleeding wounds from Lucifer's scales.

Lilith stretched her wings, she couldn't fly far, since Lucifer took a chunk out of her injured wing. Lilith would need to carry all three of them, and throw them through the portal before closing it. Lucifer couldn't get through the portal, so that was not the problem, the problem was getting there and fighting through the forces of the underworld.

Lilith formed a ball of fire between her shaking hands, before forcing the ball to sail through the air and slam into Lucifer's head. The cobra snarled, as the embers danced on his head, making him shake them off and wipe the fire off of his snout.

Lilith quickly went over to Jimmy and grabbed his shirt, before shakily forcing herself up into the air. Her wing ached and stung from Lucifer's bite, but she forced herself through the pain and made herself fly. Lilith snatched up Sheen in her other hand, placing his limp body against her side, and supporting his weight by placing her hand around his body and under his belly. Lilith then grabbed Carl by wrapping her tail around him, making him hang on, and then flying as fast as she could away from the warzone.

Carl's stomach was facing the ground, as Lilith flew across the landscape hearing thousands of demons responding to Lucifer's call. Lilith gulped, she was holding both Jimmy and Sheen, she would have to drop them to fight, and she wasn't sure they would survive without her protecting them.

Lilith heard something behind her, and saw Lucifer catching up by slithering at impossible speeds while keeping a close eye on his prey.

Lilith stopped when she saw the portal across the cavern, with a river of lava beneath it. Lilith felt Lucifer catching up, and her wings were starting to tire, she wouldn't be able to fly much longer. Lilith couldn't make herself move, her lungs were heaving, and her stamina drained.

Lucifer lunged at Lilith, forcing the demon to move forward. Lilith felt Lucifer inches away from making contact, so she whipped around, and tossed Jimmy and Sheen in the air, making Jimmy scream in alarm. While in mid air, Lilith lit her fists on fire, as Lucifer's fangs came dangerously close to her and her companions. Lilith formed a fire ball, and threw it into Lucifer's open mouth, making him choke on the fire and close his jaws.

Lucifer got distracted, and his body lost its momentum, causing him to fall, missing the other side of the cavern and fall into the river of lava below. Lilith caught Sheen and Jimmy, before crashing on the other side of the cavern, making everyone she was holding bounce on the stone and scatter.

Lilith breathed heavily, as she picked herself up to where she was on her hands and knees. Lilith knew that cavern would be difficult for Lucifer to get out of, but she still couldn't take a breather, considering the fact that millions of undead soldiers and demons were on their way.

"Come on," Lilith said, picking up Sheen and grabbing Jimmy's hand. Carl ran after the group, as they made a mad dash towards the portal that was open for them. Lilith glanced behind her to see thousands of demons with foamy mouths flying after them, all spitting out fireballs, which the group had to dodge.

Lilith and Jimmy jumped through the portal, as the demons landed. Lilith bit her lip as Carl ran towards the portal wheezing and coughing, and running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Lilith stuck out her hand, as Carl jumped towards her, making contact, and allowing Lilith to pull him through. As soon as Carl was through, a demon snapped at his legs, just before Lilith closed the portal and collapsed on the ground.

The group sat in silence, as they all tried to catch their breath. Suddenly the silence was interrupted as Jimmy started giggling. Lilith turned to look at Jimmy, before awkwardly joining in on the laughter along with Carl.

"That was absolutely terrifying, but fun in a strange sort of way." Jimmy said, as he stood up along with Lilith and Carl.

"I-I am going to have severe nightmares about that, for the rest of my short life." Carl wheezed, placing a hand on his chest as he gasped for air. Lilith shifted her injured wing to where to wrapped around her body, she touched the missing chunk of flesh, and flinched at the pain.

"Lilith, do you need me to take you to a hospital? That looks pretty painful," Jimmy asked. Lilith shook her head no, before letting her wings fold back and examining the dried blood on her body.

"No, demons heal pretty quickly, I won't need any medical attention. How are you all, are you injured anywhere?" Lilith asked, Carl examined his body before replying.

"Just my mental state."

Lilith walked over to Sheen, and tapped him with her foot, but the boy was still out cold. Lilith grinned, before turning to her friends and crossing her arms with a playful look in her eyes.

"You begged to go home, and I doubt we were in there for an hour, guess who won the bet?" Lilith giggled, as Jimmy's face fell with disappointment.

"Yeah I guess it was too scary for us to handle, you win Lilith." Jimmy sighed, as Carl nodded his head in agreement.

Lilith rubbed her hands together, she knew they wouldn't be able to handle the underworld. Lilith thought for a moment, these boys would do anything she asked, since that was the agreement, so what did she want on this earth?

"I think I know what I want," Lilith said giving Jimmy a flashy smile. The boy genius gulped, as the demon's eyes sparkled with excitement, "I wish to go to school with you, Carl and Sheen, I want to learn with you, and experience the life of the human teenager."

Jimmy scratched his head, that was all Lilith wanted? Lilith looked like she was just going to burst from excitement, as her body moved up in down in little jumps. Sheen stirred, as he sat up and rubbed the knot on his head, looking at his friends who were all confused over Lilith's request.

"W-Wha? What happened? Did we win the bet?" Sheen asked, but his friends ignored him.

"I am telling you Lilith, enjoy not going to school, there are essays, and tests, and grades… Not to mention bullying, and-" Carl stopped when his memory kicked in of school, making his shiver, "-gym class."

"Yeah, but I don't even think your age would allow you to go to school with us, since you are immortal, and probably have lived for hundreds of years. How old are you Lilith?" Jimmy asked, as Lilith tapped her chin while she thought.

"Last time I checked the time of my birthday, someone named Eve had doomed the human race, after my father tricked her into biting… what was it… some kind of fruit?" Lilith said, her ears flopping up and down on her head as she tried to think of when that was.

"That is exactly why I don't eat healthy, I remind my parents about what happened to Adam and Eve, they ate healthy and doomed the entire human race, so I better not follow in their footsteps." Sheen said, making Lilith giggle.

"Well if we use my invention and convert demon years into human years, we can see how old you are Lilith. Just got to reprogram my device to count demon years, according to ancient records of how long that would be, and hopefully we will get some results." Jimmy said, going over to his shelf full of inventions, before plucking one off the shelf, and typing something into the flat screen.

Numbers and data popped onto the screen, as code ran down the side of the device. Suddenly a scanner appeared, and Jimmy pressed a button as a red light ran down Lilith's body, scanning her as she stood still.

"You are over four thousand years old! Woah, and according to my device, that puts you right in our age group. You are around sixteen in human years Lilith." Jimmy said, as the demon grinned happily.

"Interesting, that explains why I can sense teenage hormones, but I still don't really understand them." Lilith said, giving the air a sniff before going over to Sheen and eyeing him, "like this one has interesting memories of acting out fantasies of a certain girl, and emitting strong male chemicals as he is doing this."

Sheen's face turned red, as he growled at Lilith, "that is personal! You are not allowed to use your demon powers to embarrass people!"

Jimmy snorted, choking back a wave of laughter. Carl decided to join in on the fun, as he taunted Sheen from afar.

"Sheen likes Libby!"

Lilith cocked her head to the side, why was Sheen embarrassed over this?

"Why do you mock Sheen? It is okay if he wants to make Libby his mate, that is normal with humans right?" Lilith asked, making Jimmy collapse on the floor in laughter as Sheen yelled at Lilith for exposing his darkest secret.

"I don't know why you are laughing Jimmy, your romantic hormone scents are all over this lab, especially around those pictures you hide all over the place." Lilith said, kicking over a suspicious bucket, that faltered and disappeared showing that it was a hologram. A pile of pictures of Jimmy's middle school crush went tumbling towards the ground, scattering across the lab floor.

Jimmy coughed as his laughter turned into panicking shouts, as Carl put a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Ha! What a loser, Jimmy is still in love with Betty Quinlan!" Sheen said, laughing so hard his abdomen started to hurt.

"I-I am not! Lilith! What the heck is wrong with you!" Jimmy said, growling at the oblivious demon, that did not understand why they were denying their feelings. Lilith could sense Jimmy's heart picking up speed, as he tried to gather all his photos and hide them from his friends who were tearing into him.

Lilith knew humans were strange, but Lilith had no idea why they chose to tease each other over romance and love. Lilith never understood romantic love, probably because it was forbidden in her realm, but she has always wanted to watch someone experience it, so she could learn and one day go through it too.

Once Jimmy stuffed all the photos in a cabinet that was locked with a pass code, Jimmy whipped back around at his friends who were rolling on the floor. Carl recovered from his laughter, as he hung on Lilith's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, still not understanding the boy's immaturity.

"Moving on, anyways, so Lilith you want to go to school with us? I think I can get you in, if you promise to behave." Jimmy said quickly, trying to change the subject. Lilith's ears twitched as she nodded in agreement, making Jimmy think as to how he would convince his school to let Lilith in.

"I will behave, and I will probably need to look like a normal teenager, so give me a moment." Lilith said, suddenly a bright light poured out of Lilith's wings, as the light started to shrink along with her feathery wings. Lilith's eyes turned lighter, as her teeth started to shift and move. Lilith's feathery tail shrunk, and her hair started to form into a different style.

Once the light died down, Lilith now looked like a young and pretty teenage girl. Lilith had a cute dimple in her left cheek when she grinned, and hair that looked shiny and freshly washed, and very lush. Her black hair fell down her back, and it looked very thick and healthy. Lilith's eyes were no longer red, but an icy blue color, that were bright and full of life.

Lilith wore the same clothes, but no longer looking demon-like. Her wounds had healed, and she now had normal human looking ears, instead of her black furry ones.

"Ta-da, normal teenage girl!" Lilith giggled, spinning around and admiring her human-like form.

"Well I guess it's settled, if I can I will try and get you enrolled into our school, and I will try to get you in classes with me, Sheen or Carl in them." Jimmy said, as Lilith grinned once more.

"Lilith come stay with me, we can watch Ultra Lord and set fire to my neighbor's cat!" Sheen yelled, wanting so badly for the demon to sleep over at his house while she is enrolled in school.

"No Sheen, Lilith is staying with me!" Carl said, swatting his hand at Sheen and hitting him on the arm.

"She is staying in my lab, I don't think you two would be very good at keeping an eye on her. Remember Lilith doesn't really know how to behave around humans, and you two using her powers for your own benefit is wrong, you know exactly what I mean." Jimmy said looking at Sheen, as the teen stuck his tongue out at Jimmy angrily.

"How come you get to keep the demon! She would learn so much more at my house, instead of your boring old lab!" Carl whined, as Sheen and Jimmy started to argue with him. Lilith yawned, as she slumped over to Jimmy's shelf full of inventions, before grabbing an armful. Lilith repeated this until his entire shelf was empty, and she made a giant pile on the ground.

Lilith climbed on top of the pile, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Jimmy noticed Lilith trying to sleep, and he silenced his arguing friends, before putting a finger to his lips.

"Lilith will stay at my lab until she learns more about human culture, but right now you all need to leave while I get Lilith enrolled in our school. I don't think I will be able to explain why Lilith is in my lab, so I will have to tell my parents about everything that has gone down, to keep them from messing everything up." Jimmy whispered, as Carl and Sheen both pouted.

"Fine, but Lilith is coming over on Saturday so we can play pranks on people walking their dogs." Sheen said, grabbing Carl's hand and forcing him out of the lab.

Jimmy sighed as the doors closed behind them, looking over at the sleeping demon curled up on his pile of inventions.

"I already know this is going to be a disaster," Jimmy sighed.

~Two days later~

Jimmy had told his mom everything that went down, his parents weren't too thrilled to have a girl living in his lab, but they felt bad about the home Lilith lived in before she met Jimmy. The boy genius had introduced his parents to Lilith, and his dad seemed pretty fond of the demon as soon as they met.

Jimmy's parents had agreed to allow Lilith to explore human culture, saying it was healthy for her to understand their ways. Jimmy's mom had immediately taken a liking to Lilith, since the demon seemed really sweet and kind, and completely opposite of what the stories said about demons.

Of coarse Jimmy's parents spent about three hours asking questions, and scolding him about playing around with dimensional portals he didn't know enough about. They were used to his experiments, so by now, they were pretty chill about weird things happening.

Jimmy's mom gave Lilith a key to their house, so she could get in when she wanted, regardless of the fact she could just go through the wall. The only rule about Lilith staying was that she had to do her homework, and be respectful of curfew, just like any teenager had to do.

Jimmy had a spare bedroom in his lab, that had a good sized bed, and a bathroom attached to it, which he gave to Lilith. Of course the demon wasn't too thrilled about leaving her horde of inventions, but she agreed and took the room, before stacking all the furniture on top of each other, and sleeping on the pile that night.

Jimmy got a decent night's rest, while his parents enrolled Lilith in his school, saying that the demon was a cousin of his, that was staying with them for a while.

Jimmy's clock went off, scaring him half to death, as he slammed his fist on the top of the alarm, making it stop screeching. Jimmy's dog Goddard snuggled on the foot of his bed, as Jimmy threw his covers off of him and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Jimmy was sure Lilith would oversleep, so he would have to go get her before heading off to school. Jimmy took his clothes off before getting into the shower to wake himself up. The boy genius turned on the warm water, before letting it flow down his body and refresh his mind.

Jimmy turned around to grab his bottle of shampoo, only to see a black portal-like shadow enlarging on his shower wall. Jimmy cried out in surprise when Lilith's head popped out of the shadow, as she looked straight at Jimmy.

"I waited and waited for it to be time for school, but I got anxious and threw up a fireball that lit the floor on fire, I am sorry, I was just so nervous about my first day. Don't worry I stomped out all the flames, but I chewed a hole in the steel beams holding up your lab ceiling out of anxiety." Lilith said sadly, as Jimmy covered himself quickly, looking at Lilith in pure shock and embarrassment.

"L-Lilith! Get out! I am in the shower! You can't j-just come in here!" Jimmy shouted, as his cheeks grew red. Lilith shrugged, as she stepped into the shower, her body slipping out from the shadow on the wall.

"Hehe this is fun, but I do not understand why you just stand here in this tight space under hot water." Lilith asked, as Jimmy backed away, his bare back hitting the wall under the shower head.

"Lilith, this is what humans do, they shower to get clean… usually alone! Get out!" Jimmy squeaked, as the demon shrugged once again, going through the sliding shower door, and stepping out onto the rug on the outside.

"I don't understand why you are covering yourself, I for one think your little horn is pretty cute! I have two horns, yours is a little shorter than mine, but everyone's horns come in different sizes I guess." Lilith said happily, leaning against the doorframe as Jimmy's breathing started to increase.

"Please get out," Jimmy said, his embarrassment almost bringing him to tears. Lilith rolled her eyes, why was he covering his horn? Didn't all humans have horns? Lilith thought that the placement of it was weird, but if all humans had them, why was he so embarrassed by it?

Lilith went into the wall, disappearing into her demonic shadow, before Jimmy finally released a breath of air. He wasn't really mad at Lilith, she was oblivious to pretty much everything, but he needed to teach her that she couldn't just pop into people's rooms and bathrooms whenever she wanted.

When Jimmy was finished in the shower, he poked his head out to make sure Lilith wasn't just standing there. When the coast was clear, he stepped out and dried himself off, before putting on fresh clothes. Jimmy made sure his hygiene was taken care of, before going out to find Lilith.

The demon was sitting on the grass in his backyard, batting her hands at a floating leaf. While Jimmy's dad gave her a ridiculous speech about what not to do in school, and how to avoid ending up like him.

Jimmy and Lilith departed from his house, and Jimmy gave Lilith a ride in his hover car, taking her to the school she was so excited about exploring.

"So my mom filled you in on all the rules, and how to get to your classes right?" Jimmy asked, nervous about the demon's first day, as she snapped back to reality and gave Jimmy a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will be just fine." Lilith said happily, as Jimmy turned into the school parking lot. Jimmy rested his hover car on the ground, and turned off the engine, as teenagers sped past him in their cars, trying to race to get to the best spot.

Lilith swallowed nervously, even though she was an all powerful demon, she couldn't help but feel anxious about going to school with a bunch of unbalanced teenagers. Lilith watched Jimmy get out of his vehicle, as the demon hid behind him nervously, and the two went into the school.

The hallways were full of chaos, just like every high school was, some girls were texting on their phones, and the guys were roughhousing in the hallways. Lilith perked up a little as she took in all the sights, she was excited to learn with her new classmates, and understand what was so great about the human race.

"Come on Lilith your first class is with me," Jimmy said. The boy genius gently grabbed Lilith's hand as he led her through the chaos in the hall. The teenage demon felt her heart do back flips, she never knew how nervous she could get!

Jimmy opened the door to his first class, as Lilith silently followed behind. Jimmy stopped suddenly, making Lilith bump into his back and cry out in pain. Jimmy stared at Cindy who was chatting with Libby, clearly relaxed and not annoyed, which was a huge improvement. Cindy's eyes wandered over to Jimmy, she didn't have a hard expression, but she did look a little annoyed as she flicked her head over to her desk, making Libby and Brittany follow her.

"H-Hey I know her," Lilith whispered, shaking Jimmy's shoulder excitedly, as she bounced up and down.

"Pretend you don't, remember you are just a normal teenager like everyone else." Jimmy responded, guiding Lilith over to a desk that was next to his. Lilith sat down, shifting her bottom to where she was comfortable, as she tapped her fingernail on the desk nervously.

Lilith could feel wandering eyes burning holes in her back, as her classmates stared at her in curiosity. Lilith shifted nervously, as she shrank in her seat, she did not feel like an equal here, she felt like an outsider, knowing that these were grounds she had not yet explored.

Jimmy gave Lilith a reassuring smile, as the demon trembled, hiding her face in her hands. Jimmy could feel a light gaze resting on him, and he refused to look behind him to see who it was, but he could guess who it might be.

Cindy looked at Jimmy and his new female friend, the girl seemed fidgety, and almost terrified, which made Cindy snort a little. Libby was chatting with Brittany, as Cindy broke away from their conversation to study the teenager darting her eyes all over the room. Cindy twisted her pencil in between her fingers, as she watched her every movement, why does Neutron keep whispering things to her?

Cindy would admit that she was curious, she wondered what connection these two had, since she had never seen her before. Cindy bit her lip when Jimmy started softly chatting with the girl, he seemed caring, and gentle with her, which made Cindy a little angry. Cindy wasn't jealous so to speak, she just didn't really like how the two were behaving towards each other.

Jimmy was a very friendly and nice guy, so she understood why he got along with everyone, but was she so wrong to want him to talk to her like that? Every time they talked it was as if they were in a war zone, throwing everything they had at each other to damage the other side. Even though Jimmy had apologized, she still felt the burning desire to knock him upside the head, and yell at him until her throat was dry, but at the same time she wanted to just have a normal conversation for once.

"Cindy, you okay girl? You've been staring at that new girl for a while now." Libby asked, sitting at a desk next to her friend, as the blond haired girl twisted her pencil once more, deeply lost in thought.

Lilith caught onto something… strange. A strong scent waffled in the air, making her head perk up, her demon senses made her start sniffing out the source. Jimmy shook his head, when he realized Lilith was starting to get up out of her seat to go hunt for something. Lilith grumbled, before sitting back down, but slowly turning towards the direction of the scent.

Lilith's eyes met with bright green orbs, the two looked at each other, and Lilith's breath caught in her throat. The girl's gaze was almost challenging, as she glared at Lilith angrily, spewing an emotion that Lilith could identify as…. jealously.

Cindy slammed her pencil down on the table, not once breaking eye contact with Lilith. The demon flinched, when her pencil snapped in half, making the demon gulp and turn away from Cindy, eager to break their eye contact, and save herself from her angry wrath.

Jimmy noticed Lilith's pale face, he was about to say something to her, when the door burst open and their teacher marched in. Their male teacher clapped his hands together bringing everyone's attention towards him, as Cindy finally stopped spitting venom at Lilith and looked at her teacher with innocent eyes.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class, I expect you to make her feel at home, and behave yourself around her." The teacher said, clearing his throat as he looked at Brittany and Libby who were known for being a little catty towards new girls.

Lilith shrank in her seat when the teacher's gaze rested on her, _please, please don't make a scene, please don't tell me to-_

"Why don't you come up and introduce yourself, we would all love to learn a little about you." The man said, making Lilith gulp as she slowly rose out of her seat and dragged her feet to the center of the room. Lilith looked up to see everyone's eyes locked on her, the room was dead silent, and Lilith was sure they could hear her thundering heart.

Jimmy bit the side of his cheek, the demon would have to carefully introduce herself without exposing the fact that she isn't really… from around here. Jimmy mentally slapped himself for not going through a carefully laid out plan about this, he didn't even know how to stop her if she started going all bizarre with her details.

"I-I am Lilith daughter of-" Lilith said nervously before she was stopped by Jimmy's loud voice.

"LILY her name is lily, she is the daughter of my uncle. Please excuse her, she is just a little nervous, she is very SHY around people." Jimmy said hissing to Lilith the last part, making the demon catch on.

"Y-Yes, when one is shy that means they do not talk much," Lilith said. The demon closed her mouth, and sat there while the class shrugged, clearly oblivious to Lilith's weird behavior, and missing the part about her demonic name, thanks to Jimmy's quick thinking.

Lilith sat back at her desk, as Cindy released a breath of relief. The only reason they were acting friendly towards each other, was because they were family, but Neutron never talked about a cousin his age before.

 _Perhaps Neutron just was embarrassed by her, she does seem kind of.. off.._

Jimmy sighed when the attention was brought off of him and Lilith, and towards their teacher who moved on into class. During class Lilith was actually a quick learner, she asked questions and was engaged with the class, and her nervousness melted a little. Jimmy backed off a bit, and allowed Lilith to answer some questions, proving that she was actually pretty smart.

Lilith was happily jotting down notes on a piece of paper, biting on her tongue in concentration. The demon could feel Cindy's eyes prying into her soul, but she refrained from asking questions as well, for some unknown reason.

Cindy squinted, as she looked at Lilith, _why did she seem so out of place, and familiar as well?_

Lilith's head popped up from her notes, when the bell rang loudly. Lilith almost fell out of her seat, since she was so focused on her notes. Jimmy couldn't get Lilith placed in his next class, so she would have to be walked to her next lesson with Sheen, since he was in her class luckily.

Jimmy felt a presence behind him, as the other students started flooding out of the room, yawning and stretching.

"So you have a cousin? When did you start hanging out with her Neutron?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him. Jimmy could feel the warmth coming off her skin, as she stared at him both angrily and shyly.

This was the first time she had chosen to speak with him on her own terms, and even though she was annoyed with him, he was glad they were talking again. Jimmy turned and looked in her eyes, as he swallowed nervously, she has always intimidated him, but for some reason the look she had in her eyes was different this time.

Cindy didn't believe the whole cousin thing one bit, Lily was too familiar, and the way Jimmy talked over her when she was introducing herself seemed suspicious. Cindy furrowed her eyebrows, as she tapped her foot, awaiting an answer from Jimmy, as his eyes darted over to Lilith.

"He's my cousin, end of story, why are you being so nosey?" Lilith scoffed, clearly getting protective over her friend. She could sense the tension between Jimmy and Cindy, almost brewing a storm of bitter hate.

Cindy turned slowly to Lilith, her anger slowly rising, and making Lilith flinch over the strong aroma of her emotions. Cindy smirked, before replying with a dry and taunting tone.

"Um, I can ask whatever I want, and I was not being nosey, but you are indeed being bossy."

Lilith snapped her head back, did this little human just call her bossy?

Lilith laughed, "seriously, I am being bossy? You were the one giving me a death stare because you were jealous."

Libby put her hand up to her mouth, gasping with both Jimmy and Brittany. Lilith could sense emotions, but she had forgotten that humans couldn't sense personal feelings. Perhaps Lilith went a little too far, knowing that the information she had just spilled was private.

"I was not jealous," Cindy said darkly, challenging Lilith with her gaze as she clenched her teeth.

Jimmy was flabbergasted, what was Cindy jealous about? His mouth opened and closed like a beached fish, as his head looked to both Lilith and Cindy, as they both shot daggers at each other.

"Oh I am sorry, perhaps being obsessive is a better term." Lilith said tauntingly, as Cindy's eyes flared with fury. Lilith remembered helping this human out a while back, but she was just so infuriating, she couldn't help but dangle some bait in front of her face, and hope for a bite.

"WHO do you think you are?" Cindy shouted, her voice becoming shrill with both embarrassment, and anger. Cindy stormed over to Lilith's desk, as the demon jumped up, preparing for combat at any second.

"P-Perhaps we should-" Jimmy was cut off, as Cindy shoved her hand in his direction, never cutting off her piercing stare into Lilith's eyes.

"I am going to say this as nice as I can, you are new here, you don't understand what kind of person you are messing with." Cindy warned, getting up in Lilith's face, as the demon grinned, clearly not intimidated at all.

"Neither do you honey," Lilith cooed, staring deep into the depths of her deepest darkest self. Lilith's eyes started sparkling, as Cindy blinked, clearly confused as to why the girl was starting to smile, and giggle a little bit.

Lilith went through Cindy's memories, every embarrassing moment, every tragedy, every tear that had fallen from her face, Lilith now knew about it. Lilith saw Cindy crouched in the corner of her room, scared to death of her parents outside of her door, Lilith saw harsh rejection, and Cindy's raw and torn fists from sparring constantly on her parents behalf.

Cindy acted this way because on the inside she was scared, and the demon was going to expose her.

"You are scared of rejection," Lilith seethed, her eyes turning dark as Cindy returned her gaze with a hard stare.

"What did you say?" Cindy said with a powerful and angry tone.

"Aww its sort of cute, the way you felt after Nick rejected you. You spent all morning making yourself look beautiful, and when you asked Nick to go to the eighth grade dance with you, he flat out said no. It tore you apart, and you swore you wouldn't open up to any guy ever again." Lilith said, _oh, how juicy her memories were._

Cindy's mind went haywire, _HOW.. how did she know that? Who is she? Is she a genius like Neutron, did they steal her diary? Or did they make a machine to expose her deepest sorrows?_

Cindy's mouth opened and closed suddenly, as a harsh red blush started to creep across her cheeks. Jimmy's mouth dropped open, Cindy felt so humiliated, now Libby, Brittany and.. Jimmy, knew how she was completely rejected! They always wondered why she never showed up to the eighth grade dance, since she was so excited about it, but she lied and went out of town to avoid it, saying there was a family emergency.

Cindy only went out of town so she could be alone, and cry without anyone bothering her. She knew how much fun everyone had, especially Nick, not knowing how badly he stomped out her self esteem. He had rejected her because she wasn't good enough, she beat herself up over it, was she just not pretty enough? Cindy felt her lip quiver as the wounds resurfaced, she was so angry, but so scared of feeling everything hit her again.

It wasn't possible for anyone to know that, she had buried it deep in her soul a long time ago. Not even Libby knew about it, and the way she was reacting, it looked like she almost didn't believe the new girl.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Cindy said, her voice cracking from all the emotions she was holding back.

Cindy fled, grabbing Libby's arm and taking her away from Lilith, as Brittany ran after the flustered Cindy.

Lilith sat back down in her seat and relaxed, knowing that the threat had been eliminated. Jimmy was too shocked to speak, Cindy had been rejected? He had no idea that she gathered enough courage to ask Nick to that special dance, only for him to turn her down, he couldn't imagine what kind of damage that caused.

"L-Lilith, you can't expose people like that!" Jimmy yelled, as the demon rolled her eyes.

"The funny thing is, I was actually showing mercy, that wasn't the most embarrassing thing in her mind." Lilith replied, glancing through all the things she had uncovered.

Lilith started thinking to herself: _I saw the moment they returned from the island together… Jimmy and Cindy, and how disappointed she was, and how terrible her night was when her parents found out about her ditching school, and missing her piano lesson. Cindy had tried to warn Jimmy about how serious that would be, but it went over his head, like a lot of things._

 _I had also seen the night she had snuck out of her house, hovering underneath Jimmy's window. That night she had wanted to tell Jimmy about her home life, and she just stood there, pondering over what to tell him. The rock was in her hand, she was trembling, tears in her eyes, but she was too afraid, she didn't know if she could trust him. She knew she needed help, and she wanted to trust Jimmy, but she dropped her stone, and went back home, never mentioning it to anyone._

 _Interesting…. Jimmy and Cindy seemed to have quite a past…_

Lilith knew that what she observed, was probably something she should keep to herself. Yes, she was a demon, and they caused chaos, but she felt more comfortable observing, and she was in the wrong to blurt out something like she did.

 _Cindy kept a lot of things to herself, things she needed to tell very soon. I know from experience, how dark someone can turn when they have a bad past, and when they keep their emotions locked up… They usually end up doing damage to others and then visiting my dimension._

"Lilith what did you uncover, your expression tells me that there is something bothering you," Jimmy asked.

 _Indeed something was bothering me, Cindy was being abused… Turning darker every moment… Shutting people out. Something tells me that she is losing herself, the smell of fear mixed with heartache…. Was enough to tell me she was crying out for help, for someone, anyone that could break this stone wall of hers that she built, so that she could finally feel safe._

Lilith felt something for the first time, she didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. She felt sympathetic, a twinge of pain in her heart, an ache for the girl, yet she knew that secretly Cindy only wanted a true friend, one that she really could trust.

"I feel as if you should talk to Cindy, there are things I have seen that I can never repeat because it is not my place. I have learned now, that I cannot use my abilities to uncover things like that, I would feel better if someone chose to tell me instead." Lilith said.

Jimmy glanced over to the side before replying, "I wish I could, but I am pretty sure I am the last person she would ever open up to."

Lilith's face morphed into a snarl, _humans… So oblivious to everything around them… If only he knew the truth._

 _If I am to be honest, Cindy would only choose to open up to Jimmy and him only, but it is just a hunch… These humans, they just need a little push, screw being an observer, I am going to make these two realize that they need each other._

 _Like I said, they just needed a push…. A demonic push._


	7. Chapter 7

After school, Jimmy went to find Lilith, and take her home. He was curious how the rest of her first day had gone, but when he found her, she was power walking to the door. Jimmy quickly grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks, the demon turned to him, swallowing nervously, much to Jimmy's curiosity.

"Lilith, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jimmy asked, watching as the demon burst out laughing in an awkward accord.

"N-Nothing, I am just… just…" Lilith had nothing, as her voice trailed off and instead turned into nervous laughter.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, the demon was acting strange, and he wanted to know why. Lilith suddenly puffed up her cheeks, and blew smoke in Jimmy's face, causing him to let go of her arm, and cry out as the smoke stung his eyes. Lilith quickly scrambled away, looking around her for any witnesses, but no one seemed to have paid attention.

Lilith pushed passed the other students, before fleeing in the parking lot. Lilith threw herself against the backside of the school, letting her heart calm down, as she looked around her. Lilith took a deep breath, as her horns started poking out of her head. A bright light appeared, and her wings and tail came back into view.

No one was around, and Lilith made a satisfied sound as her wings stretched. Lilith's body sank into the ground, as a large shadow darted across the concrete carrying the demon inside it. Lilith went under cars, no one noticing the creepy shadow swallowing the ground under them.

Lilith's shadow pushed aside a group of teenagers walking home, but they just shrugged and laughed it off. Lilith was shadow traveling, an ability that only demons could use, getting them across the underworld at impossible speeds since they could not be omnipresent.

In seconds Lilith's shadow scaled a building, until a pile of shadows pooled into the center of the roof. Lilith stepped out of the shadow, overlooking Retroville from a tall business building, and watching all the little humans walking below her.

 _I might be abusing my power a bit, but it does kind of hurt when I don't cause some mischief from time to time._

Lilith took a deep breath, opening her wings as the sunlight warmed her. Lilith felt her fangs poking out from her gums, as her body shifted into her normal demonic form.

 _Yes, it was quite a leap of faith to even dream up something like this, but I am sure this will be both entertaining, and smart. Jimmy and Cindy often grow closer when they are both in an adventure, I had seen how Cindy had opened up during their island adventure…. and the fun little 'zombie apocalypse,' that had happened when Retroville was watching a mind-controlling TV show._

 _I am a demon, my powers are something that cannot be matched, haha, I cannot wait until I let my plan unfold._

Lilith knew that her plan was crazy, dangerous, and even psychotic. She wouldn't let it get too out of hand, but it would probably cause some sort of damage to some unsuspecting human.

 _I will use my power to alter emotions, causing everyone in this town to have undying RAGE. Sure I cannot actually do what that old human did with that TV show, and unfortunately I would have to visit everyone one by one, but once they are filled with rage there will be chaos, Jimmy and Cindy would have to come together just to survive._

 _The humans will not harm those that are also affected by me, so they will be safe, but Jimmy and Cindy will be in the crossfire, which will make them have to rely on each other. I cannot do everyone at once, or Jimmy and Cindy would be affected, but I can start off by affecting certain places and take on groups at a time._

If Lilith were to do this to a human, usually they would turn savage, bloodthirsty, and murderous. They would rampage, destroying everything in their path, and slaughtering anyone who came near them. She would watch from the shadows to make sure Jimmy and Cindy wouldn't actually get hurt, but she would just push them in the right direction, until they figured out the rest.

Lilith would reverse the effect once she felt they had grown closer, perhaps they would share some secrets if they thought they were going to die. It might seem a little over the top, but Lilith was a demon, and she would act like one at times.

 _This entire town would be burning in a few hours, I would have to keep the fire from actually damaging buildings. I will be the mastermind hidden in the darkness of night, watching and controlling everything from behind the scenes. No one will get hurt…. okay… if I am being honest, they might get a little hurt._

Lilith ran towards the edge of the roof, before jumping off, and catching the breeze between her feathered wings. Who would she infect first? Oooh, this was so exciting, and Lilith couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of causing some chaos.

Lilith flew over the people below her, hiding herself in the cover of the clouds, as the sun started sinking. Lilith caught in her eyesight the two familiar bratty teenagers, which were friends with Cindy.

Lilith dropped out of the sky, before slamming on the concrete below her from hundreds of feet in the air. Libby and Brittany screamed once they saw the demon standing tall, grinning with her evil sharp fangs casting a mischievous and dreadful aura.

"Hello girls," Lilith said. Libby screamed, grabbing Brittany's hand as they bolted for the nearest place to hide. Lilith growled, _ugh, I hate chasing humans, they always think they can outrun the impossible._

Lilith stuck out her hand, and Libby and Brittany tripped over an invisible force, as their bodies started being dragged back. Libby screamed at the top of her lungs as she clawed at the concrete, breaking her expensive fake nails, trying to fight the force pulling her back.

Libby and Brittany stopped at Lilith's bare feet, as the demon closed her mouth, looking at the girls squirming in fear.

"Do forgive my actions," Lilith said, her hands blazing with an intense fire, as her eyes flashed with excitement. Lilith stuck her hand out bending down towards Libby, _two down, just an entire town to go!_

~A few hours later~

Jimmy sat his room, he just took a shower, clearing his head from all the events from today. Right now it was around eight at night, Jimmy had been staring at the ceiling just wondering about what Lilith had revealed about Cindy.

Goddard enjoyed being stroked, as Jimmy pet the metal plates on his dog's back. Goddard rested his head on the soft blankets on Jimmy's bed, as his master stared off in the distance, lost in a land of his own thoughts.

How could someone be so cold and reject Cindy like that? He could piece everything together, her reaction today, what happened in the past, and why she has always freaked out when it came to being asked about who her current crush was. At Libby's fifteenth birthday party, they had decided to play spin the bottle, and Jimmy had been talking with someone when Libby forced Cindy to play.

Jimmy wasn't really paying attention at that moment, but when someone spun the bottle and it landed on Cindy, she flipped out refusing to kiss him. People started to tease her about liking him, and saying she didn't want anyone knowing about it, but she was so flustered she just abandoned the game and left, not being seen for the rest of the night.

Jimmy had always thought her reaction was justified, spin the bottle was a stupid game, but he would have just declined politely, not storm off and leave the party. It did make sense now, why she has been all weird about romance and crushes and stuff, she must still be insecure about what happened with Nick.

Jimmy couldn't help but glance into Cindy's window…. what kind of things were running through her complicated mind?

Jimmy jumped when he heard something shatter from downstairs, Goddard picked his head up in alarm, but Jimmy patted his head to soothe him.

"It's probably nothing, my dad just dropped something, you know he is a little clumsy." Jimmy said, giving his dog a reassuring grin. Goddard didn't seem too convinced, but he rested his head back down, and allowed Jimmy to leave the room to check it out.

Jimmy closed the door behind him to his room, before casually strolling down the stairs. Jimmy heard strange sounds, as if something were being torn to bits, making him a little nervous. Jimmy pressed his back against the wall, before sneaking into a position to where he could see into the kitchen.

Jimmy's mouth fell open in surprise when he saw his dad sinking his teeth into raw meat. His father made noises as if he were a rabid animal, as he tore into the bloody chunk of meat, hungrily swallowing down a mouthful.

Jimmy swallowed the urge to puke, as he turned his head away from the sight. Jimmy's heart stopped when he saw his mother staring at him, her eyes were dull, almost as if they had lost all human aspects. Her lip curled into a snarl, as her teeth gleamed in the passing moonlight.

She had… fangs! Sharp canines that seemed to pierce Jimmy from afar! Jimmy held his throat, the way she was looking at him, it was as if he were something to devour. She lunged, making Jimmy bolt to the side, and her head slammed into the bottom stair step.

Jimmy's heart was pounding, and he could feel his pulse popping out of his arms! Jimmy kicked himself away from his mother, as he opened his mouth to scream, but could only mutter a few squeaks.

Jimmy felt strong hands rip him off of the floor by his arm, and he could feel his shoulder starting to dislocate as his father threw him against the wall, just below the window. The impact shook the glass, causing it took break and shatter, spilling shards of glass all over the recovering boy genius.

Jimmy heard Goddard's bark, as his dog hopped down the stairs, shining a light in the rabid eyes of his parents. They snarled, as they covered their faces, Goddard looked back towards Jimmy and nodded his head.

Jimmy knew he was buying him time, if anyone could figure out their strange behavior it was him. Jimmy hopped out of his broken living room window, before bolting towards his lab. He plucked a hair from his head, rivers of sweat pouring down from his face, as his fear crushed his ability to think.

He was accepted into his lab, and he scrambled into his computer room. Jimmy's hands were shaking as he tried to activate his giant computer screen.

He had to look at what had happened in his house when he was in his room. They were normal when he got home, was it a chemical? An alien hypnosis? Or some sort of strange radiation mutation?

His dad had impossible strength, the iron grip on his arm could have broken a steal bar in two. Luckily his dad was only interested in toying with him, like any predator would do to their prey, wanting to enjoy the hunt.

His screen lit up as it got ready to play video surveillance of his house, but for some reason, nothing showed up. Jimmy couldn't believe it, someone had deactivated his security cameras! All that showed up was static and a big red word saying 'error," that flashed across the screen.

That was impossible, no one could even begin to know where he had hidden his high tech cameras, unless they somehow managed to go through his mind-

His thoughts were interrupted, as something fell from the spare bedroom in his lab. Jimmy swallowed nervously, he had to be alone, no one could get in his lab, it was impossible.

 _Something just fell, that was it._

A shadow emerged from the bedroom, dragging its feet sluggishly, as its eyes flicked with curiosity, and soon…. Turning into rage.

Jimmy saw Sheen's skinny but muscular form step out of the darkness, Jimmy's heart stopped when he saw him holding a bunch of wires in his clenched hand. The way Sheen was looking at him, he did not see Jimmy as his best friend anymore.

"Sheen, you have to listen to me, something is happening to you, you have to calm down, I can fix this." Jimmy pleaded, but it seemed as if his words went right through him. Sheen sniffed, before sluggishly walking towards Jimmy, dragging the sparking wires behind him.

Jimmy backed towards the wall, and shielded his face when Sheen ran towards him, leaping into the air and slamming into Jimmy. The boy crumbled on the ground, as Sheen grabbed his shirt and threw him into his shelves full of inventions.

The devices went scattering all over the floor, as the shelves fell on top of Jimmy pinning him to the ground. Jimmy grunted, unable to push the shelves off of him, as he squirmed, desperately trying to get away from his best friend.

Sheen effortlessly lifted the shelf pinning Jimmy to the ground, squeezing his hand tightly on the metal. Jimmy squeaked when the metal bent to his strong grip, as his hungry eyes rested on the boy, making him smile revealing his sharp teeth.

Jimmy hated to do this, but he had to. Jimmy grabbed his freeze-ray from the pile of old devices, and shot a beam of ice at Sheen. His best friend snarled, as he released his grip on the shelf, making Jimmy jump out of the way to avoid being pinned again.

Jimmy turned to fire his freeze ray once again, but it sputtered mist before going inactive. _Gas planets, the invention was too old, it needed to be repaired long ago._

Frost and ice covered Sheen's chest, as the teenager glared at Jimmy. He brushed the ice off of him, causing it to crumble on the floor as if it never bothered him at all. Jimmy bolted for his back exit, it was only to be used for emergencies and it ended at the back of a warehouse.

Jimmy ran as fast as he could down the long metal hallway, as Sheen's growls echoed from behind him. Sheen was taunting him, going ever so slow, Jimmy knew the only thing keeping him from being caught, was the thrill of his hunting instincts, judging how he was acting.

Jimmy saw his old jet-pack hanging on a hook on the wall, and he quickly grabbed it, hoping that it would help him escape if he needed to travel by sky. Jimmy stopped when he saw that the exit door was completely busted, and it had been torn apart as if it were paper! It was thirteen inches thick, and made completely out of steel, it would have had to have taken an army battering ram to even dent it!

Jimmy heard Sheen catching up, as his hands started shaking once more. He hated this, it was terrifying! Was everyone in his town like this? What caused it? How could he fix this before he was caught and torn apart?

Jimmy stepped over the broken metal door, before popping out in an alleyway in downtown Retroville. He slipped on his backpack, pressing a button, as his rockets rumbled to life.

He took off into the air, only to have his foot snatched up by something. Jimmy screamed when he saw Sheen wrestling for dominance over the momentum of his jetpack, he kicked at Sheen, trying to make him let go, but his grip was something impossibly strong!

Sheen started pulling Jimmy closer to him, but Jimmy angled his rockets to where the flares started to eat away at Sheen's face. Sheen let go, and he was off for a second, until Sheen jumped up and sank his teeth into his leg.

Jimmy cried out in pain, before spinning around rapidly trying to shake Sheen off, before he got too high. Sheen eventually had to let go, and he fell towards the ground, letting Jimmy start flying towards his unknown destination.

Jimmy couldn't believe this was happening, there was no scientific explanation for this! The only thing he could think of was an imbalanced chemical reaction, that somehow affected the whole town. He didn't know why he wasn't like everyone else, since almost everyone in Retroville was rampaging down the streets!

Fire lit up the night sky, as chaos erupted in the streets. Cars were crashed into each other, and the doors were ripped off, and gas was leaking out of them, explaining why the streets were covered in fire. Citizens flocked together in groups, ripping down telephone poles, and fighting over chunks of frozen meat from the grocery store down the street.

The entire scene looked like it came from a movie about the end of the world! Jimmy felt his jet-pack sputter, as his height started to descend lower, he wouldn't have enough fuel to keep flying around like this, and he probably had one more short flight tops.

Jimmy saw the abandoned Candy Bar sitting in an empty parking lot, and he breathed happily, it was a quiet place for him to gather his thoughts. He landed in the middle of the parking lot, careful not to draw attention, as he ran over to the locked doors and attempted to open them.

The doors did not budge, making a defeated sigh escape his lips. He would have to walk somewhere else, somewhere abandoned, so he could think of a way to solve all this. Jimmy's mind suddenly started to make him panic, where was Lilith? If Lilith was affected by this strange phenomenon, there was no way he was going to survive tonight.

Then again, there is some hope, Lilith is a demon, and she said she was immune to venom, so she is probably immune to behavior changing chemicals as well. Jimmy snuck around Retroville avoiding the stalking citizens, who were clawing at each other, almost as if they were protecting their territory, and their horde of food.

Jimmy hid behind a burning wall, before sneaking past a few girls snarling at each other, as they prepared to lunge towards the other's food. Jimmy could only walk, the bleeding wound on his leg stung, and Sheen's bite force had injured him to where he couldn't hobble any faster.

He rested against a dumpster, his chest rising and falling in a quick manner. He tried to catch his breath, if he was caught, he couldn't run away, and he only had enough fuel for one trip to another destination, so he needed to save it for emergencies.

Was there a bunker he could go to? Some person had to be paranoid about the end of the world, and built a bunker for this exact reason right? Jimmy felt his legs weaken, and his back slid against the dumpster, as he sat down.

Jimmy didn't even want to look at his wound, he could tell by the blood soaking his jeans that it wasn't good.

Suddenly he heard something growling softly, and his heart stopped. Jimmy carefully peered out from the side of the dumpster to see Libby carefully sniffing the air. He wanted to cry, he could tell she picked up on his scent and is tracking him, the only thing he could do now is hope she went away.

Libby turned her head, and Jimmy caught her gaze.

 _It's over._

Jimmy quickly tried to turn on his jet-pack, but within seconds Libby was on him. Libby slammed her arm against the dumpster, missing Jimmy's head by an inch, and denting the entire dumpster and acting as if it were mere crafting clay.

Jimmy backed up against the back end of the alleyway, he couldn't escape, Libby was too fast, if he were to use his jet-pack, she would catch him in an instant before he could even lift off. Jimmy's leg was trembling, telling him that outrunning her was not an option either.

Jimmy stretched out his arm, using his only means of defense left. His watch laser shot out, hitting Libby right in the middle of her forehead, but she seemed unaffected, as Libby slapped him to the side.

Jimmy felt like the fight was knocked out of him, as he crashed into the other backside of a brick building. Jimmy saw stars, as his body went limp, and the darkness started to creep in the corners of his eyes.

Libby grabbed his arm, her grip crushing his watch, as she stepped on his injured leg. He was too weak to cry out in pain, as his head spun, unable to think of a way out of this situation.

Libby knelt in, her teeth just inches away from her prey's neck, when a voice boomed, causing Libby to cease.

"Libby!"

The music loving girl dropped Jimmy's arm, and snarled at a girl standing in the moonlight, in a very deadly fighting pose.

"Don't make me do this, we are best friends, our friendship is stronger than whatever is causing you to act this way!" Cindy cried out, but Libby shook her head rabidly, before charging towards the blond girl.

Libby swung at her, but Cindy dodged, bending her body to where she could strike at Libby's side. Cindy chopped into Libby's ribcage, making the girl roar in both anger and in pain.

Libby recovered, before slamming her forearm into Cindy's head. The black belt blocked, just quick enough to save the blow from knocking her unconscious. Libby's arm smacked into Cindy's defensive block, making Cindy cry out in pain, since the blow was just so powerful.

Cindy stumbled back, holding her arm, as her bones vibrated from the attack. Libby used this chance to shove her back, making her fly into the brick wall, causing the wall to collapse from the force. Cindy cried out in pain, unable to move, as Libby closed in on her, eager to finish her off.

Cindy watched her best friend hover over her, as the blond teenager struggled to squirm in the broken pile of bricks. The dust swirled around Libby, as the breeze picked up, the hunter enjoying her prey's weakened state.

Cindy glanced over to Jimmy, and for a second they locked their gazes together. Jimmy didn't know if he was just still recovering from his encounter from Libby, or if he was just going mental, but he could have sworn he saw something blaze in her eyes.

Cindy suddenly seemed to ignore her pain, as she grabbed a brick.

"Sorry Libby," Cindy said, as she hopped up, and slammed the brick into her best friend's head. Libby stumbled back, as Cindy dropped the brick, moving towards her unbalanced opponent, before kicking her to the ground. Libby fell on her bottom, unable to recover, as Cindy kicked forward, connecting her foot with Libby's forehead.

Libby fell to the ground, unmoving, as Cindy panted. The girl suddenly started to feel the effects of her fight, Jimmy could see her stumble for a second, clearly disoriented as her adrenaline wore off.

Jimmy was awestruck, in that moment he could say without hesitation that Cindy was the coolest girl he has ever known. Cindy stepped over the unconscious Libby, before her expression shot knives at him.

Jimmy was too weak to really return any expressions, as Cindy roughly helped him up, and let him lean on her shoulder. He was a little nervous, but he was glad that Cindy was not affected, he couldn't think of a better ally.

"T-Thank you Vortex, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." Jimmy said sincerely.

Suddenly Cindy stepped away from him, allowing him to fall onto the concrete, making him cry out in pain.

"I only saved you, because you are the one that caused this, therefore you are probably the only one who can fix it! Any other time, and I would have let my best friend beat you down, without hesitation!" Cindy snapped, as he groaned holding his knee that got injured when his 'ally,' let him fall without warning.

"First of all I didn't cause this, I don't know what did, second of all its okay to care about other people, you don't have to pretend you don't." Jimmy replied, as Cindy clenched her teeth angrily.

"I don't care about you, I CARE about the antidote I am going to force you to make!" Cindy shot back, helping him up until he stood on his feet.

Jimmy wobbled, as the wound in his leg shot painful jolts up his body. Cindy just looked annoyed, as he struggled to make it look like he wasn't injured at all.

"Stop being stupid, I can clearly see you can't walk." Cindy said, as Jimmy's eyes rested on the ground, it was humiliating having Cindy help him, but when he looked back up at her, it seemed like her eyes softened, "come here."

Cindy let him wrap his arm around her neck, as she supported him against her body. Jimmy couldn't remember a time when they have ever been this close to each other, and he couldn't help but feel a little strange. Cindy refused to make eye contact with him, as she helped him hobble towards a safer place.

They walked for what seemed like hours, Cindy refused to look or speak to him as she constantly looked around her to see if any citizens were nearby. Jimmy wanted to break the silence, and really ask her why she wouldn't just admit that she cared, even if it was just a little.

"This way," Cindy said softly, nudging Jimmy a little to the left. They went to a little doctor's clinic, that seemed to be untouched by both fire, and the angry mob of people that were running wild in the city. Cindy tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, so she slammed her entire body against it, making the lock break.

The door slowly opened, and the inside was dark, as the two went into a room full of little medical items. Cindy sat Jimmy on the floor gently, as she started going through the cabinets looking for something.

"Umm, not that I am second guessing you, but why would you choose to come here instead of.. I don't know.. a bunker?" Jimmy asked, Cindy threw a cotton ball at Jimmy in annoyance, as she pulled out a large clear box.

"Because you need medical attention, I would think with your IQ you would have figured that out." Cindy retorted, before bringing the box over to Jimmy and sitting in front of him Indian style. He held his breath, as Cindy slowly started rolling up his pants.

Jimmy suddenly squirmed away, making Cindy even more irritated as he spoke, "I-I will do it."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "last time you saw blood Carl had a nose bleed and you almost passed out. It is always better if someone else can take care of wounds for you, instead of you doing it yourself, but I am not going to beg for you to let me do this, so if you don't do it right and get an infection it's not on me."

Jimmy swallowed as Cindy backed off, putting her hands up quickly, and then scooting away. Jimmy rolled his pants up the rest of the way, as like Cindy said, as soon as he saw the wound he felt dizzy.

Jimmy gagged before swallowing hard, preventing him from hurling on the floor. Jimmy couldn't look at the wound, it was so gross and bloody, and chunks of his flesh were hanging off, making it look morbid. Jimmy felt like he was going to pass out, but suddenly he felt gentle hands on his ankle.

Jimmy slowly turned his head to look at Cindy, who was pouring medical alcohol on a rag, and slowly wiping away the fluids dried on his leg. The alcohol stung a little, but Jimmy couldn't help but stare at her, the way she was being so gentle with him, it was not like her at all.

She gently ran her hands down the center of his wound, cleaning of the sweat and loose blood that was starting to dry. Jimmy felt a strange cloud of warmth rising in his chest, which he quickly tried to ignore, even though his heart was beating strangely.

Cindy then looked at the bite marks, before looking up to Jimmy and catching him staring at her. Jimmy quickly looked away, feeling embarrassment take over, as he felt her eyes staring at him curiously.

"You need stitches, but I am not a doctor, so this will just have to do for now." Cindy said, gently wrapping medical bandages around his wound to keep it from being exposed to dirt.

"Cindy, I really want to know why you chose to save me, the real reason." Jimmy asked, the girl flinched a little, stopping her action for a while, before continuing to wrap Jimmy's leg again.

"You had something to do with this, and it's your responsibility to fix it." Cindy said, not looking at Jimmy as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I remember the way you looked at me, during your fight with Libby. You can act as cold as you want, but you do have a soft side." Jimmy said, his frustration rising in his voice. Cindy ripped the bandage from the source, making Jimmy jump, as she finished with his leg.

"Why don't you stop talking and just leave me alone! I don't want to be here with you, I would rather it be anyone else!" Cindy shouted, making Jimmy tense up at her harsh comment.

Cindy looked towards the floor as she sat back, refusing to look at him, as he spoke, "I've had it Vortex! Why do you keep shutting me out!"

Cindy didn't reply as she ignored him, clenching her teeth so hard he thought she might injure herself.

"Vortex I am serious, look at me and tell me why!"

Cindy didn't look at him, refusing to give him any satisfaction as she crossed her arms and turned her body to where she could hide her face.

"Look at me, and tell me why!" Jimmy repeated, loud enough to where it made Cindy jump in surprise. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore, his face was red and hot with anger, and his hands were clammy, he was nervous demanding an answer from Cindy, but he wanted to know.

Jimmy didn't expect Cindy to snap her head towards Jimmy, with a wildly defensive look in her eye, as she screamed at him, "I shut everyone out, ALRIGHT?"

It didn't matter how hard she tried to cover her voice with anger, it turned on her and he heard a crack in her voice, as if she were holding back tears. Jimmy could see that she was breaking, he saw the look of panic when she realized he was catching on. Cindy huffed, and whipped around to where her back was facing Jimmy and she hugged her knees.

"Why?" Jimmy asked softly, not realizing that his hand rested on Cindy's shoulder gently. He was about to pull away, before she could rip his arm off, but when he felt her body relax when she felt his touch, he decided to stay.

"Please don't make me talk about it," Cindy replied, her voice shaking. Jimmy was shocked to hear the sudden change in her tone, it was gentle and broken, begging him to not push the matter farther.

He didn't know what to do, should he comfort her? Or keep trying to get answers out of her because he was so close? Or should he just sit there, and let her decide what she wants? He was about to open his mouth to say something, when something slammed itself on the door to the room.

They found them…. He could hear the harsh clawing on the other side of the door, taunting them, daring them to make them give chase.

"Come on this way," Cindy said quickly, suddenly jumping into action, making Jimmy's heart sink knowing he would never get that close to Cindy Vortex ever again.

Jimmy knew it was selfish to try and talk it out right now, when their lives were in danger, but she would only open up when they were running away from danger. Cindy helped Jimmy up, before opening the back door and exiting the clinic through the back exit.

Jimmy could see that Cindy was panicking, she had to stop herself from bolting every time something made a sound. The screeching howls of the hunters broke the silence of night, as they advanced, smelling the wound on Jimmy's leg.

"Cindy you have to leave me here, they can smell blood!" Jimmy said, but she ignored him, as she started picking up her speed, heading into a forest where perhaps they could hide. Jimmy knew she was smart, but even though she was thinking about hiding their scents in the forest, how long would they stay there before they had to come out?

Suddenly Cindy looked behind her, making Jimmy do the same. About a dozen people stood behind them, with ragged clothes and rabid foam dripping from their mouths. Cindy squeaked, unable to gather her voice as they took a step forward.

"Neutron run! Ignore your pain and just RUN," Cindy yelled, as she started running, dragging Jimmy along with her, as he tried his best to ignore his wound and run for his life. The people ran after them, howling in glee, attracting more hungry mouths, that were waiting in the shadows.

Cindy and Jimmy made it past a few trees, dodging branches and roots as Cindy pulled Jimmy behind her, not once breaking her contact with him. Jimmy couldn't keep this up, Cindy had always been faster than him at running, but with his wound he just couldn't keep running.

Jimmy saw something ahead, and before Cindy could fall down a steep cliff, he pulled her shirt back, steadying her on the ground. They were trapped, Jimmy collapsed on his knees, his wound throbbing as his head started to spin.

"Neutron you have to get up!" Cindy yelled, but he could hardly hear her as he started seeing her shift into doubles, making his head throb.

Cindy looked around her, as the advancing horde grew closer, running at inhumane speeds, as they slammed into each other, refusing to be the last one to enjoy their reward. Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand, as she pulled him towards the cliff, slowly helping him get to his feet.

"This would be a really good time for you to use one of your brain whatever!" Cindy said, as she steadied his body against hers.

Jimmy shook his head clear, the only thing he could think of is to jump down the cliff, and hope that the dirt and mud around it would cover their scent, and be too low for the horde to follow.

"We have to jump," Jimmy said, tightening his grip on Cindy's hand. Cindy looked both annoyed, and scared as she looked down the cliff that went towards a small creek.

"Are you crazy? One wrong move and one of us could break something, and then we are doomed!" Cindy said. The horde could be seen now, they had seconds, before they reached them.

Jimmy didn't hesitate to push Cindy down the cliff, he had to. Cindy screamed as her body went rolling down the muddy cliff side, bumping into rocks, and bruising herself, before Jimmy jumped as well.

The two went tumbling down, as the horde stopped by the edge of the cliff. They roared and hissed as they clawed at the two, knowing they were out of reach. Jimmy and Cindy landed on the bottom of the cliff, but Jimmy's heart stopped when he heard a gruesome sound.

 _Snap!_

Cindy screamed, as she squirmed onto her back, looking at her ankle that was swollen and bent strangely. Jimmy crawled over to Cindy, as tears of pain started going down her cheeks. Jimmy was panicking, as he looked up at the horde that was starting to scale the rocks down towards them.

They effortlessly climbed down the cliff side, cackling happily, as they advanced towards the defenseless teens, who no longer had any will left to keep running.

Jimmy didn't know what to do, but suddenly his mind lit up, but at the same time, it made him want to cry.

Jimmy took his backpack off of him, and looked at it, he knew what he was about to do was insane, but he had to.

"Cindy I can use my jetpack to make an escape," Jimmy said. Cindy looked to him; sweat started forming on her forehead as she looked at the ferial killers yipping like animals.

"Well then do it Nerdtron, why the heck are you hesitating!" She shrieked, but stopped when she looked at Jimmy. His eyes seemed to be studying her, almost as if he were trying to remember every detail of her face.

"My jetpack can only make a short trip, because it only has a little bit of fuel, and it's too weak to carry both of us.." Jimmy trailed off, he didn't care that his eyes were starting to tear up.

"W-Wait what are you saying?" Cindy said in a panicked tone, as Jimmy carefully pushed his backpack into Cindy's chest.

"I am saying I can't go with you." Jimmy said softly, feeling panicked tears prick the corners of his eyes, he knew from when Cindy saved him, that if he were to get in a situation where he had to use his jet-pack he would give it to Cindy without question.

Cindy was shocked, her mouth slightly open, as Jimmy looked into her eyes. He would never admit it, but in that moment, he was glad to do this for her.

"Y-You can't do this! You are the only one who can fix this! I can't leave you!" Cindy said, as terrified tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Jimmy knew she was just trying to act tough, like she always did, but right now he just wished she would just tell him something true, in the last moments she spoke with him.

"I'm not asking you Cindy, you have to leave right NOW!" Jimmy said, looking towards the horde that was now nearing the bottom of the cliff. Cindy opened her mouth to say something, but it looked like she couldn't speak, as time seemed to slow down.

The horde was now running towards them, they had about thirty seconds. Jimmy was screaming at Cindy to leave, but his voice died, when he saw her set the jet-pack aside. Jimmy was shocked when Cindy pushed the jet-pack away from her and embraced Jimmy in a tight hug.

Jimmy tried to push her off, they didn't have time, and if she didn't go right now they both would die!

"Cindy you have to go! Stop! Cindy!" Jimmy pleaded, but Cindy kept him close, as he felt something wet drip on his neck.

"Make an antidote Jimmy, you aren't dying today." Cindy said, as she pushed him off of her, and kicked over his jet-pack. Cindy whistled as loudly as she could, catching the attention of the horde. They snapped their attention to Cindy, as she wobbled on her broken ankle, Jimmy knew what she was doing, she was going to be a human sacrifice. Jimmy screamed at Cindy, but she hobbled away from his hands that were trying to grab her, as the horde stormed towards her.

She was going to let them attack her, giving Jimmy enough time to escape while they were busy killing her. Jimmy was not trying hold back his emotions now, he couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks. He was terrified, and begging her to run, but she didn't look at him. Cindy slowly opened her arms inviting the horde to her, while closing her eyes.

The people jumped, their hands just inches away from her skin, as a bright light formed in the middle of the battle, pushing the horde back. Cindy was pushed back on her butt, as the people landed a few feet back recovering, and shaking their heads, snarling angrily.

A creature stood in front of Cindy, with long black hair, and a flowing black tail. Her wings stretched out protectively in front of the two teens, as the breeze blew through her loose feathers.

Lilith lit her palms with flames before shooting a fireball at the horde, making them scamper away in fear. The horde dispersed, howling in terror as they fled deep into the forest away from the group.

"Lilith!" Jimmy exclaimed, as the demon turned to him with a grin.

"W-Wha, w-who?" Cindy said, clearly afraid of the demon's scary presence as her red eyes fixed on them both.

"Just your friendly neighborhood demon, that just saved your life." Lilith said, before offering Jimmy a hand and helping him up.

Cindy was clearly confused, but she didn't ask questions, since the creature was clearly friendly. Lilith looked at Cindy before grinning, as her eyes lit up when she recognized her face.

"L-Lilith! You were that demon that kidnapped me!" She gasped, as the demon laughed heartily.

"Yeah I am also Lily, Jimmy's demonic cousin!"

Cindy blinked, she was extremely confused, both Lilith and Jimmy could see her brain trying to wrap around everything.

"Lilith do you know what is happening? Why is everyone acting like this?" Jimmy asked the demon.

Lilith's eyes darted towards strange directions, as an awkward smile tugged at her lips, "I-I have no idea what's going on, what a mystery this is."

Lilith avoided eye contact, as Jimmy hobbled over to Cindy who was shying away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. Jimmy was furious at her for trying to sacrifice herself, but at the same time his heart was melting from her little act. Jimmy stood in front of Cindy, staring at her, and not moving until she finally lifted her chin to look at him.

"C-Cindy why did you do that? You almost died!" Jimmy shouted, his anger and fear carrying across the night sky. He was trembling, he was so angry, but so scared, he almost watched her die, does she not even care about that?

"Yeah, I almost died, it's not your job to tell me how to live my life!" Cindy snapped, but her argument was weak, just like her tone, it was frail and full of terror.

"If Lilith wouldn't have shown up, you wouldn't have a life to LIVE!" Jimmy shouted, causing Lilith to puff her cheeks out awkwardly. Cindy tried to give Jimmy an angry stare, but he was just so terrified and looking at her as if he was about to fall apart, that she just crumbled.

"No one needs me Neutron, you are far more important! I would have been an idiot if I chose my life over yours!" Cindy spat, her voice hoarse as Jimmy's face fell, his heart feeling like it had been stabbed. Cindy had tried to be angry, but when she noticed she just opened up, her face grew red from embarrassment and frustration.

Cindy scoffed, before trying to storm away, but failing to do so with her broken ankle, and just kind of hobbled towards a tree having to rest. Lilith could sense something…. new. The demon stayed quiet as she observed Jimmy struggling to go towards Cindy, who was panting heavily.

 _Haha! My plan is working, I sense compassion between those two… Not just from Jimmy, but from Cindy as well!_

Jimmy felt like his heart was bleeding, it wasn't true, Cindy was important, and it hurt him hearing that she didn't feel like she was worth anything. Jimmy hated feeling like this, it didn't matter how much she hated him, he felt closer to her than anyone else, if she believed him or not.

He didn't know why he felt the need to save her life over his, it was just an instinct, but wouldn't he do that for all his friends? No, if it was anyone else, he would have figured something out that involved fighting back, but for some reason seeing Cindy like that, he felt urged to get her out of danger as quickly as possible without any way of her getting more injured.

Jimmy stopped when he was just inches away from Cindy, her back was to him, but he could tell she was shaking just as much as he was. He heard small sniffs, as she hugged herself tightly, choking back her sobs.

Cindy felt mortified that Jimmy was seeing her cry, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. When she gave Jimmy that hug, she accepted the fact that she would never see him again, they may fight all the time, but deep down inside she really did care. Of course it didn't matter that they were out of it now, she still won't tell him that! Cindy wouldn't be missed as much as Jimmy, he was a genius! He outsmarted her in everything, was more likable, and was more useful to the world, that's what she kept telling herself to hide the fact that she couldn't live with herself if she let him die.

Cindy bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, he was right there, not saying a word as she held back all her tears. She felt like she was going to explode, she wasn't going to cry right now, not in front of him, he can't see her like this!

"I need you…. Vortex."

His voice was shy, but sincere. Cindy lifted her head, did he just admit that he needed her? Out of all the people in this world, it was Jimmy who needed her the most, and the only one she really cared about needing her. Cindy didn't care that she was crying now, she couldn't hold it back anymore, everything she was feeling just flooded out of her.

She couldn't believe after how hard she has been to him, he was still there for her. She had said no one cared or needed her, yet he did, and she was ashamed to selfishly feel like she needed him too, now more than ever.

Cindy threw her arms around Jimmy, causing him to jump a little bit. She rested her head on his shoulder, she thought she would never see him again! They were going to die, right there, without her being able to tell him that she regretted everything she has ever said to him, that made him feel like dirt. She didn't mean it, she was just scared of letting someone in, especially him.

If anyone could damage her beyond repair, it was Jimmy, his words were her weakness, and she didn't know why.

Cindy just let her tears flow, just letting herself fall apart. Jimmy was scared to move, he had never seen Cindy act so openly, allowing herself to cry on his shoulder. He slowly brought his hands to her waist, embracing her as she squeezed him tighter, allowing him to comfort her.

Jimmy didn't know what to do, but he didn't feel like he was in danger, even though there were rabid people prowling around them. He felt safe with her, though she was his worst enemy, she was also his best friend.

Cindy felt herself feeling… safe? She felt like she belonged here in his arms, her heart was throbbing, but his soothing thumb rubbing her hip made her sigh in comfort. Any other day, and she would have beaten the crap out of him, for even thinking about touching her like that!

Cindy scolded herself, _don't ruin this for yourself, you haven't felt this safe in your entire life._

Lilith took a big whiff of air, _yes… I can smell it, caring love…_

The demon looked at the two, trying to hide their smiles as they shared each other's warmth. It might take a little while, but soon they won't be so stubborn, it will take time, and perhaps a little more mischievous planning from Lilith to break down their stone walls.

Lilith sighed happily, _well, I guess my work here is done!_


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith had taken Cindy and Jimmy to a quiet place far from town, in a small corn field a few miles away. Lilith had pulled them both into her shadow, before shadow traveling to the small cabin outside of Retroville.

Jimmy was still worried about the infected citizens finding them, but Lilith wasn't worried, since she was technically controlling their every movement. Cindy practically fell asleep in a spare bedroom right away after Lilith used her demonic power to heal their wounds, clearly exhausted from her breakdown and all the action that had happened that night.

Jimmy took the couch in the living room, because Lilith practically took all the sheets off of the master bed, and curled into a ball on top of them. It was late, he could hear the clock ticking on the wall in the cabin, but he couldn't sleep not after what happened.

He could still feel Cindy's touch, his skin still buzzed from the warmth of her body, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. Jimmy stared at the ceiling, he couldn't believe what Cindy did back there, refusing to save herself, and not listening to him.

She was so stubborn! It made him mad, but at the same time he loved that about her. Jimmy sighed, once this was all over, he knew Cindy would go back to being harsh and pretending this didn't happen. It made Jimmy feel upset, it was the first time she had opened up, and he had a feeling it would be the last.

Jimmy had been up for hours at this point, rolling through what Cindy had said, and replaying their moment over and over in his head. At this moment he realized he cared about her… way more then he should.

Why was he so strange around her? Every time they were in danger, he always relied on Cindy to bail him out. Why did he feel so strange whenever they shared a gaze, almost always seeing her emotions hidden within her green eyes, and for some reason he was the only one that could read them.

He felt so weird now, a strange feeling started to take over his entire body, almost like a hot flash, making his skin sweat, and his face fluster. Jimmy ran his hands along his wet face, he had no idea what was wrong with him!

His body felt weak, and since Lilith had healed his wounds, he knew it wasn't from the trauma that night. Jimmy pulled up his pants, looking at the healed flesh on his leg, no longer showing a wound, or bleeding. Jimmy put his head back against the arm of the couch, he didn't understand this insomnia he had, and why he felt something fluttering in his stomach.

Jimmy cried out in frustration, as he went outside to get some fresh air. Lilith popped an eye open, yeah she wasn't really sleeping, she was just waiting, enjoying the way Cindy and Jimmy were both acting. She had been hearing Cindy tossing and turning in her bedroom, she was restless as well.

Lilith stretched on her pile of sheets, as she got up, sneaking to the window to see Jimmy staring at the cornfield lost in thought. Lilith snorted, before hearing Cindy's bed squeak, signaling the demon to go to her sheets and close her eyes acting as if she were sleeping.

Cindy poked her head out, breathing nervously, as she checked for everyone to be asleep. Lilith kept herself from laughing, as Cindy's eyes rested on Lilith's still body, breathing just softly enough for Cindy to think she was sleeping.

Cindy tip-toed to the bathroom, closing the door softly but leaving a crack, thanks to Lilith using her telekinesis to stop it from closing all the way. Lilith rolled on her back, looking out the window where Jimmy was still standing on the porch. Lilith wrinkled her nose, twitching her ears until the light in the bathroom turned on, making Cindy squeak in surprise, but soon she died down, probably thinking it was just some strange cabin issue.

Lilith laughed quietly, as she settled back down on the sheets, awaiting the boy genius who jumped when his eyes caught the light coming from the crack in the door. Jimmy was nervous, was something wrong? Everyone should be sleeping by now, who could be up?

Jimmy carefully entered the cabin, only to see Lilith snoring softly on the sheets, clearly not alarmed at all. Jimmy swallowed, why was Cindy up? Last time he saw her she was knocked out in the spare bedroom, exhausted from her adventure.

Jimmy walked over to the bathroom, getting ready to knock when his eyes went through the crack in the door. Cindy was standing in front of the mirror, her shirt was lifted as her stomach faced the wall, she flinched at the harsh bruises on her back. Her shirt was lifted just a bit, but Jimmy still felt extremely dirty for catching Cindy in her private moment.

Jimmy couldn't look away, his eyes were glued onto her, seeing the purple and black bruises on her back from when Libby made her slam into a brick wall. Cindy flinched once more as she tried to touch the closet one she could reach, but she failed to do so, as she blew her greasy bangs away from her eyes in frustration.

Jimmy felt something stirring in his body, he knew he was going to get murdered for this, but he couldn't move, his entire body was frozen in place. His eyes wandered to her muscular stomach, and he stared at her smooth and soft looking skin.

His throat felt dry, as a tingling sensation took over his stiff body. The strange feeling of him wanting to touch her skin, was something he had never even dared to think of before. What was happening to him? Everything he had ever felt towards his rival was slowly turning into admiration and a burning hot desire to be near her.

His heart started beating faster, his abdomen was tight, as he tried to peel his gaze away from Cindy. He REALLY didn't want to look away, but he knew his life was worth more than a few sneaky glances at her.

Jimmy tip-toed away from the door, but sweat started pouring down his face when he heard the door squeak as it slowly opened. Jimmy slowly turned his head, scared to death of the gaze he felt piercing him from behind, but not fast enough to dive towards a piece of furniture to pretend he was never there.

Lilith smirked, while hiding her face under the sheets, _dang, it really was just too easy!_

Cindy was shocked when she saw Jimmy, as her blush deepened when he gave her a weak and awkward smile. His eyes darted to the floor and then back at her, he couldn't really explain why he was there, and it already looked too bad to explain.

Cindy's lips parted, but she didn't really know what to say. Jimmy neutron stooping so low as to try and sneak a peek at a girl showing some skin? She never thought she would see the day, or at least… not with her.

Cindy could have sworn he would have run away as soon as he saw her, disgusted at what he saw, since she was his sworn enemy. When she looked at him though, his face was flushed, and he was clearly bothered by some new feeling sprouting in his chest.

"W-Were you staring at me? How dare you!" Cindy said, shouting so loud, it made the 'sleeping,' demon flinch. Her voice was cracking in embarrassment, as Jimmy shook his head in denial.

"No, I-I thought, I-I just!" He stuttered, putting his hands up in defense. Cindy grabbed whatever she could find, and held it in her hand threateningly. She was going to beat the ever living daylights out of him! Her face was so red, the heat in her cheeks so intense, she could have sworn there were little flames dancing across her forehead.

Jimmy cowered on the ground, shielding his face, awaiting a blow from the hairbrush Cindy was gripping. Cindy was breathing heavily, her vision blurry from her fury, as the blood shied away from her hand that was gripping the brush. Cindy was so furious, her head felt light, almost as if she were going to pass out.

"I-I thought something was wrong, but when I came to check on you, I saw you and I thought you were so beautiful I-I-" Jimmy quickly closed his mouth, and cringed mentally, how could he SAY THAT?

Jimmy's heart was beating so quickly he thought it might burst, he was so humiliated and mortified that he let that slip. She literally scared the truth out of him, and he regretted that power she had over him. He was sure she would smack the living crap out of him for calling her beautiful, because he has never even considered thinking that of her before. He hated to admit it, but he was so embarrassed, because what he said was true.

When the blow never came, Jimmy looked up at Cindy, and she seemed to be looking at him, with mixed emotions.

Neutron… really… thought that of her? There was no way he really meant that, he was just trying to kiss up to her so she wouldn't beat him with a hairbrush! How could she be beautiful in his eyes? It wasn't possible, he had always been disgusted by her for as long as she could remember, he would never call her beautiful, those words were what he described certain girls… like Betty.

Cindy looked to the side, biting her lip, and fiddling with the hair brush in her hand. Should she smack him? Walk away and pretend she didn't hear it? Or call him out on it, and ask him if that was true? When she glanced at him, she saw his deepened blush and his shameful eyes, and he only acted that way when he was truly embarrassed.

So it was true, he really thought that of her.

No matter how hard she tried to be mad at him, she couldn't, not after all they have been through lately. They almost died, he gave his life for her, and she did the same, they couldn't pretend that all of those things didn't affect them at all. Perhaps they started noticing each other after that, seeing things they had never noticed until after that moment, and for the first time… Cindy noticed that Jimmy was the only one who could make her feel like skipping down the sidewalk.

Her stomach seemed to explode with butterflies, no one had really called her beautiful before, she hated that out of all people it was Neutron making her feel this way! Strangely it didn't feel awkward or bad at all… surprisingly.

Jimmy jumped when he felt something touch his shielding hand, it gently wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked up, to see Cindy's hand softly touching his, as she helped him up.

Jimmy was on his feet, their hands still touching, as he felt volts of energy shock his body from the contact of her skin. He couldn't help but admire how soft her hands were, and how gently she was holding his, as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

Cindy quickly dropped his hand, clearing her throat as he looked to the side. What was she going to say? Thank you Neutron for officially making me feel confused about how I feel about you? Or how about, now do we just try and be friends, even though we could never pull it off?

Cindy's mind slowly brought her attention back to the main problem, _you have to say something, you two are just standing there like idiots._

Dang, Cindy knew she was a sucker when a guy sweet talked her. She just gets flustered and confused about all the warmth spreading to her body, and all the weird sensations she feels, along with strange thoughts that pop into her head. She was shocked that she felt the urge to show affection towards Jimmy, perhaps hug him, or give him a nice smile, to say she felt nice when he said things like that.

 _NO, he broke boundaries by trying to sneak a peek! Do not reward him for that, he's a jerk!_ Cindy screamed at herself, making her anger return as she snapped her head back to look at Jimmy.

"If I ever catch you looking at me like that again, I'll make sure you won't have eyes!" Cindy said roughly as she stormed off only to have Jimmy lightly grab her hand.

"I am sorry, that was wrong of me to invade your privacy like that." Jimmy said softly, making Cindy start to freak out on the inside. _No don't be sweet, fight back, say something to make me more angry, stop making me feel so strangely!_

Cindy felt her anger draining away, she couldn't keep this up, her icy heart was melting, she had to get away from him! She hates Neutron…. She HATES him, she doesn't have any soft feelings for him, no, this can't be happening!

His hand was still touching hers, as Cindy started to go to war with herself, part of her wanted this to stop, and the other half wanted it to keep going. Their sweet moments were something she would always cherish, but at the same time she always found herself regretting them.

Cindy felt like crying, she was so confused, and angry that she couldn't stay mad at Neutron. She found herself quietly pouting, as she gently tugged away from Jimmy, hiding her face as she walked away.

"Those bruises looked pretty serious," Jimmy called after her, as she stopped, cursing herself for freezing every time he spoke, "want me to wake Lilith so she can heal them for you?"

Lilith shifted, as Cindy caught her movements, was she awake?

Cindy stared at Lilith, only to see smoke pouring out of her open mouth as she snored dripping fire-like drool from her bottom lip. _No, she is asleep, no one can pretend to be that deep in their slumber._

"I am fine, they aren't serious!" Cindy said in a tight tone, making Jimmy blink in surprise by how quickly her gentle behavior could shift.

 _My bruises are pretty serious, I may be lying, but I just want to end this conversation as quickly as possible,_ Cindy thought.

"Do you feel good about every lie that comes out of your mouth? It gets tiresome." Jimmy said, making Cindy completely lose it.

She stormed over to Jimmy, staring into his blue eyes as he stood against her wrath. He swallowed, even though he didn't back down, knowing he had hit a nerve. Cindy turned around and lifted up her shirt, not knowing that she was acting completely ridiculous and not thinking this through very well.

She might have been acting out of anger, clogging her judgment, as she showed Jimmy her bruises yelling at him quickly, "see, they aren't serious!"

Cindy's eyes bugged when she realized what she was doing, she was frozen in place, embarrassment making her eyes close in complete shame. Neutron was always good about making her lose her cool, but now he knew she was completely lying. Anyone could tell that she had messed up, trying to prove that her lie was the truth, but she just got so fed up with Jimmy messing with her head, she would have done anything to shut him up!

Her bruises were bad, they ached and stung when she moved, but Cindy felt something lightly brush her bare back, making her eyes open and shift around awkwardly. Jimmy's fingers lightly brushed her bruised back, as he hesitated, before placing his warm hand against her spine.

Cindy broke free of her frozen trance, as she completely jumped about three feet high, when she noticed his palm was on her skin! What was he doing? How dare he even have the nerve to touch her-

Suddenly his other hand touched the other side of her spine, and Cindy felt her body tremble, his touch felt so nice, but at the same time it made her want to vomit. He gently pressed his thumb on each side of her spine, before applying a bit of pressure, making Cindy bite her lip to avoid sighing in relaxation.

Suddenly Jimmy stopped, taking his hands quickly off of Cindy's back and scratching his head awkwardly, "s-sorry my scientific instincts kind of kicked in, and I tried to help by using a technique I studied a while back."

Cindy found herself pouting because he stopped, as her bruises started aching again.

"It did help, what was it you were doing?" Cindy asked, turning to look at Jimmy curiously as he smiled sheepishly.

"I-I read about the possibility of Reflexology helping to heal bruised bodies, but it was just a myth, I-I should have asked, it was stupid to even consider the possibility-"

Cindy lifted her shirt again before cutting him off, "please do it again, it helped."

Jimmy was absolutely shocked that he even considered feeling comfortable touching Cindy's bare back, he just felt urged to help. He was even more shocked that she asked him to continue, where did this Cindy Vortex come from? Never in a million years could he see himself sharing this experience with Cindy, but even though it was strange, his hands moved by themselves and rested on her back once more.

Cindy jumped once his hands touched her again, but she was a little more used to his touch. Cindy felt his hands trace the outline out her muscles, as he tried to get the gears in his brain to start working, and desperately avoid messing this up. Her bruises ached, but as soon as his fingers went over them, it felt like she was relieved from their throbbing.

His hands started gently applying pressure to her shoulder blades, as his knuckles pressed into her skin. Cindy flinched when she felt a sharp pain from her sore muscles, but then she relaxed once he rubbed the tension out of them. Cindy sighed happily when she felt the pain leaving her body, as his fingers gingerly rested on both sides of her ribcage.

He rubbed his thumbs on the backside of her ribcage, as Cindy held back a gasp of enjoyment, she felt all fuzzy and warm inside, but she mentally kicked herself when she realized it wasn't because of her pain going away.

Every time his hands went up touching her skin, she felt the hairs on her body stand on end, she could feel his hands shaking a bit, he must have been a little nervous, she couldn't blame him, she had never trusted him like this before. Each section he touched left a buzzing sensation deep in her muscles, as they longed for him to touch them once again.

Her head was spinning, as her emotions went out of control, the way her body was responding, it wasn't normal at all!

 _He is just moving his hands along your skin, it isn't anything special, why am I feeling this way?_

Cindy quietly gasped when his hands moved from the tip of her spine, grazing his thumb along the sides, until it reached the base of it. Cindy felt her body shutting down, she couldn't handle this, it was too much!

Her heart seemed to be skipping beats, and her head felt as if it were submerged in hot water. Cindy felt both disappointed and relieved when he carefully removed his hands and let her shirt fall back over her bruises.

Cindy quickly walked away, not caring that he was confused as to why she was practically running to her bedroom. Jimmy called her name softly, but she slammed the door behind her, cutting him off.

Cindy slid her back against the wall, her skin still craving his touch. She chewed her lip, as she sat down against the door, breathing softly as she tried to gather her thoughts, _what was that intense feeling?_

It was as if they were back on the island again, those little sparks that she felt in her heart, making her a little furious, but sort of relieved that they were still there. Cindy couldn't stop herself from feeling extremely happy and tingly, the feeling was nice, even though she despised it.

 _I can't start feeling this way again, I buried this feeling long ago._

Cindy took a deep breath, but she felt a small smile form on her lips. A small giggle escaped her mouth, as she quickly stopped, starting to question her mentality.

 _Ugh, I need to sleep this off._

Cindy crawled into bed, snuggling in the covers, trying to rub her skin along the silky sheets, to get another feeling instead of her skin crawling with a sensation of longing for Neutrons hands.

Cindy closed her eyes, feeling her body finally relax. If only she would have kept the massage as something therapedic, she wouldn't have any problem in saying it really did help with her back. Unfortunately, she was too freaked out about the other ways it affected her that she couldn't focus on how relaxed her back felt.

 _Dear God, I hate you Neutron._

~The next morning~

Lilith had slipped out of the house, making sure those two teenagers had finally fallen asleep. Lilith turned the citizens back to normal, sucking up the fire and reversing the damage on the town, as if it never happened.

 _They are going to be so freaking confused, when they come back into town!_ Lilith said to herself, giggling softly as the sun casted a beautiful orange hue along the calm city of Retroville. The residents of the town were strolling through the streets, trying to get to work, completely unaware of how savage they were just hours ago.

It was relatively easy to reverse everything, Lilith had gone through Jimmy's memory and plucked out a certain invention from his memories that could go back in time and fix an issue. Lilith had used it on the damaged town, and soon enough the entire town was back to normal, not a feral person in sight.

Lilith tossed Jimmy's small time machine in the air, before catching it, and giggling to herself.

 _It was a useful ability, me being able to go through memories no matter how long ago they took place. Man, I would be so embarrassed if someone went through my memories like that… perhaps I should stop._

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, _NAH, that's what's so great about being a demon! Screw privacy! I am going to look through memories like there is no tomorrow!_

In minutes Lilith was back at the cabin, easily shadow traveling through the outskirts of Retroville. Lilith came up through the wooden floor of the cabin, just as the morning sunlight leaked through the open window.

Lilith sat on her sheets, counting down until they both woke up. Cindy ripped open her door, storming into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, as Jimmy popped up in alarm.

Lilith snorted, what major bed-head! _She must have had a horrible night's sleep! Yikes! Those bags under her eyes could scare Lucifer!_

"Wha-What? Are we under attack?" Jimmy yelled, falling off of the couch, as he jumped up in alarm spinning around with wide eyes.

Jimmy had messy hair, and his eyes were dry and red from a horrible sleep. He was sluggish, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before slumping back onto the couch in frustration.

Cindy finally came out of the bathroom, her hair brushed back in a tight ponytail with a single strand of hair falling over her face. Her eyes still looked tired even though her face was wet, making it obvious she tried to wake herself up with cold water.

"H-Hey Cindy… how did you sleep?" Jimmy asked, trying to be cheerful, as Cindy glared at him.

"I slept GREAT, thanks for asking!" she spat, as Jimmy's face fell, upset that she had snapped at him.

Lilith spread her wings, spreading a shadow over Cindy as she grabbed her arm. Cindy screamed as Lilith pulled her into the shadow pooling underneath her feet, before snatching up Jimmy and forcing him into the shadow as well.

Jimmy and Cindy bumped into each other as they shared a strange room that looked like it was a void of darkness. They seemed to be floating in mid-air, unable to see anything, as they felt movement, unable to understand what was happening.

Suddenly they shot upwards, bursting out from the shadows, and collapsing on the concrete in the back of Retroville High. Lilith looked at them curiously as they recovered from her shadow travel, both clearly confused as to what happened.

"L-Lilith what was that for?" Jimmy asked, as Cindy shoved him off of her.

"I didn't want to miss school, HELLO, I don't want to be tardy! I would think you wouldn't want to be late either!" Lilith snorted, clearly oblivious to their confusion.

"We are in the middle of a crisis, people are trying to kill us! School is the last thing on my mind-" Cindy stopped when she heard the school bell ring, as last minute students ran into the building scattering their school books all over the ground from their rushed movements.

"Wait, what, why?" Jimmy stuttered, as he looked around him. Everything was normal, this was impossible! Everything was on fire a while ago, broken windows, mass chaos, what the heck happened?

"I have no idea why everything is this way, what a strange phenomenon this is." Lilith said, trying hard not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

Lilith made her demonic features disappear, as she snapped her fingers, causing Jimmy and Cindy to strangely appear in the hallway in school. Cindy and Jimmy's mouths were open, as they saw both Sheen and Libby chatting together completely back to normal!

Lilith strolled through the hallway, _eh they will be fine, sure it must be a shock to see everything back to normal, but they will adjust._

Lilith skipped to class, happily sitting next to Sheen who was ecstatic to see her. Lilith chatted with Sheen for a while until class started, her mind clearly intrigued as Sheen dozed off in class.

Suddenly Sheen snorted, shaking himself awake in his chair, before rubbing his face and looking at the clock.

"UGH, I have like forty minutes left of class! I have to go to some sort of problem solving class after this one, what class do you have next Lilith?" Sheen asked, making Lilith cock her head to the side.

"Do you mean your math class?"

"Yeah, whatever its name is!"

Lilith grinned, math was pretty easy for her, she caught on easily and enjoyed fitting the puzzle pieces together, even though the rest of the students despised it.

Lilith handed Sheen her schedule, which she hid in her pocket. Sheen unfolded it, before shrieking and dropping the paper, making the teacher stop talking to stare at him. Lilith was concerned for her friend, what was it that made him scream like that? The class rolled their eyes, as Sheen grinned sheepishly at them, before leaning towards Lilith.

"Yikes dude, I feel bad for you, having to go to Sex Ed after lunch, but luckily you just have a boring class before that. I passed out in the first five minutes of Sex Ed! No man could possibly survive paying attention in that class!" Sheen whispered.

"Sex Ed? It sounds scary, the way you talk about it." Lilith said, as the skinny boy beside her shivered.

"It is, unbelievably scary! Here take my Ultra Lord keychain for strength!"

Lilith took the key chain, furrowing her brow in confusion. After that, Sheen pretty much fell asleep again, causing Lilith to pay attention in class with no one else to talk to. Once the bell rung, she was off to her next class which of course was pretty long and full of info, but Lilith enjoyed it nonetheless, until lunch came.

Lilith practically skipped to lunch, waiting in line until she got some strange edible meal on her tray. Lilith sniffed it, it didn't exactly smell like it was edible, it reeked to her, but she ignored it, and went to find Sheen, Carl and Jimmy at their normal table.

Sheen waved his hand at Lilith, but her ear caught the slight sound of someone trying to get her attention. Lilith looked over to Libby, who was making a sound and flicking her hand to motion Lilith to come towards her.

Lilith looked over to Sheen, who was shaking his head, but Lilith put up her finger to tell Sheen to give her a minute. Lilith sat her tray at Libby's table, that consisted of Brittany, Cindy, Libby and a few other girls she didn't recognize.

Cindy was stirring a straw in her drink, as she intensely stared at Jimmy from afar, who was busy trying to keep Carl from eating his food.

"So Cindy tells me your name is really Lilith not Lily, and you aren't really Jimmy's cousin." Libby said, as she jabbed her elbow into Cindy's ribcage making her jump up in surprise, breaking her eye contact with Jimmy. Cindy's hand almost knocked over her drink, as she quickly scrambled nervously trying to keep it from spilling.

Cindy looked at Lilith, as the demon cocked her head.

"Libby is safe Lilith, you can tell her," Cindy said.

Lilith shrugged, "I am Lilith daughter of Lucifer, and heir to the throne of the world once I rid all the humans from the earth. W-Well, that was what I was originally going to do, y-you know when I was being trained to be the Anti Christ." Lilith laughed awkwardly, as Libby's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah Lilith kidnapped me, that was why I was gone for so long, she didn't mean any harm, she just was confused when Jimmy brought her into the world." Cindy said, as the demon gave Libby a playful wink.

"No way! An actual demon!" Libby said in awe, Cindy hushed Libby as she laughed softly, making Libby laugh as well, when she realized how loud her voice was.

"Lilith doesn't know much about humans, but she is a pretty cool demon once you get to know her." Cindy said, eating a spoonful of wobbly blue jelly that made Lilith wrinkle her nose.

"Wow, so you came from the underworld? That must have been so lonely, a pretty demon like you must have been struggling not having a boyfriend down there, I would die." Libby said, sighing sadly, as Lilith cocked her head.

"I had a boyfriend, sheesh, I am not that out of tune with society!" Lilith said, as she poked her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"How did you have a boyfriend in hell? That seems a little strange, and downright creepy." Cindy said, sipping from her drink.

"Yeah, what was his name, what was he like? Was he another demon?" Libby asked, jumping in her seat, as Cindy rolled her eyes at Libby's excited behavior. Libby just liked gossip, even if it was about forbidden love between a demon and her boyfriend in hell.

"No, he was human, we broke up because he was too interested in trying to escape the lake of fire, and screaming over me when I tried to talk. I think his name was… Ado… Adolf Hitler? I think?" Lilith said casually, looking up from her tray to see both Libby and Cindy's mouths dropped open.

Libby's eyes darted to Cindy, before she spoke, "why don't we just keep this to ourselves."

Cindy swallowed awkwardly, "you have a really BAD taste in boyfriends."

Lilith looked down to her food, as the subject was quickly changed, because Brittany started giggling with another girl causing the rest of them to burst out in laughter.

"What are they gossiping about this time?" Cindy asked, leaning her head on her hand as Libby looked over Brittany's head to eavesdrop.

"Eh, sizes… nothing new, something about how small Jimmy probably is." Libby said, making Cindy smile and laugh. Cindy leaned into the table trying to catch the girls making fun of Jimmy and his dorky friends.

 _Ah, humans must love to compare horn sizes, yes, I need to casually enter the conversation, in order to maintain my place in their group._ Lilith thought, as Cindy burst out laughing at another snarky comment about how small Jimmy's 'horn,' was.

"Indeed his horn is not as large as the ones on my head, when I am in my demonic form, but I dare say its size is a little cute." Lilith said, as Libby's mouth dropped open, as she puffed her cheeks out trying to contain her laughter.

Cindy choked on her drink, as she burst out laughing, making her strawberry health shake come out of her nose. Cindy was laughing so hard, the entire cafeteria couldn't help but think she was mental, as Libby started wiping up the mess on the table. She was unable to really do so because she was holding her ribcage and laughing.

"Um, I don't understand what is so funny, I only meant to say when it came to combat, there is no way it would-"

Lilith was cut off by Cindy's hand, as she wheezed, "I..I can't take anymore… please… have mercy on us!"

"B-But I do not understand, does he not fight off other males with his horn? Isn't that what it is for?" Lilith asked, as Cindy took a deep breath before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Stawwp, my ribcage is starting to hurt!" Libby cried out, as she banged her hand against the table, erupting into more laughter as the rest of the table blinked in confusion.

 _I do not understand their culture,_ Lilith thought as both Cindy and Libby's laughter died down. Once they recovered, they were gasping for air, both sore from their fit, as Cindy cleaned up her face.

"Don't worry Lilith, you will find out more in Sex Ed, and trust me they don't use it for combat… but they do use it for other things." Libby snorted, as Cindy choked back a laugh and swallowed to revive her dry throat.

Once lunch was over, Cindy couldn't help but want there to be more time for it, Lilith was a riot! The demon's comments put her in a cheerful mood as she went to her next class, walking Lilith to Sex Ed and waving goodbye to her.

Libby and Cindy went to their class, but both of them were jumping in their seats, giggling about how Lilith's reaction must have been. The hour took forever to go by, but once the class was over, Cindy and Libby practically rushed to Sex Ed to catch the demon before she went to her next class.

Lilith seemed to be jumping every time a boy brushed past her, her eyes were wide, and her face pale, as Libby and Cindy approached her with wide grins.

"How was Sex Ed Lilith?" Libby cooed, as the demon suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell it to me straight, what gender am I?" Lilith asked in a shaky tone.

"You are a female, I-I think." Cindy said, as the demon shook her head and blinked.

"No, the h-horn… t-the way it comes ALIVE, birth… Mass pain!" Lilith trembled, as Libby and Cindy laughed slapping the mortified demon on the shoulder.

It didn't make any sense, the teacher had told the class about how two humans get intimate with each other and to be careful… because it could lead to a certain action. _Lust_ , that was what he called it, he said most people have lust instead of love, which could lead to heartbreak and regret.

 _Females, seem to have more attachment to their mates and feel more emotionally connected, making everything intense and pleasurable when the time is right… interesting.. terrifying… but interesting._

 _Do I have a female reproductive system? Could I experience this feeling called lust? What is it? What is this romantic love he spoke of? I had always thought that love only went so deep, but apparently this act was supposed to connect two humans, in a way that cannot be explained._

"I need to check something," Lilith said, taking Libby's purse and grabbing a small mirror. Lilith ran to the bathroom and was gone for about ten minutes before she returned, without the mirror.

Cindy and Libby were confused as to what that was about, until Lilith stood in front of them and spoke.

"I indeed am female and have a-"

Libby slapped her hand over Lilith's mouth, cutting her off as she giggled softly.

"You can't go around saying things like that, if you have any questions just come talk to me about them later alright?"

Lilith nodded her head, before Libby removed her hand from the demon's mouth. The three girls laughed quietly, as a slight blush formed on Lilith's cheeks, before she grinned happily.

"Hey would you like to hang out with us after school?" Cindy asked, eagerly looking at Lilith, as the demon nodded.

"I would love to, but I would have to ask Jimmy if I could leave his lab for a bit," Lilith said. Cindy's eyes sparkled mischievously, as Libby smiled at her friend, noticing her excitement.

"W-Wait, Neutron actually allows you to stay in his lab…. alone?" Cindy asked, her voice rising with growing curiosity and withheld enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I am sure he wouldn't mind you two coming over, I just have to ask him if I am allowed to have friends over." Lilith said.

"NO," Cindy yelled, making the demon jump, as she cleared her throat and continued calmly, "n-neutron lets us in his lab all the time, don't bother asking him, there would be no point. Unfortunately, I think I lost the key to his lab a while back, you would have to let us in."

Cindy swallowed as the demon stared at her, _dang I hope I am not going to hell for lying to a demon._

Lilith happily grinned, causing Cindy to relax…. Lilith didn't seem to catch onto her lie.

"Alright I will not mention it to him, shall you come over at around sunset?" Lilith asked, Cindy and Libby nodded their heads quickly as they grinned as if they were going mad with excitement.

Cindy and Libby waved goodbye to Lilith and started heading to their next class, as they walked out of her hearing range.

"We are totally going to spray paint all over his stuff aren't we?" Libby giggled, Cindy nodded her head shifting her textbook in her hand.

"He's going to be so pissed!" Cindy said, bursting out into laughter as the two went to their next class, clearly in a good mood, knowing very well how much fun they were going to have in an hour.

After school Lilith almost ran over a few kids as she ran towards the school doors, and shadow traveled all the way back to Jimmy's lab after a few stops. Lilith popped out of the metal floor, as Jimmy tampered with a few vials of strange chemicals, raising an eyebrow as Lilith tip-toed towards the spare bedroom.

"I saw you shadow traveling as soon as you were out of school, you were gone for a while, I assumed you had something to do so I just came here." Jimmy said, as he poured a fizzing and foamy chemical into a pan.

Lilith came up to Jimmy, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared at the strange chemicals that had a scent to them…. almost smelling of the emotions Lilith could sense.

Jimmy took the pan, before mixing another vial into the pan, and shaking it around until the liquid flashed and turned red.

"I have no one to talk to, so I am just going to go ahead and tell you what this is," Jimmy said, not taking his eye off the pan. Lilith wanted to touch this liquid, it looked fun as it poured out a smoky substance, "Lilith you cannot let this stuff fall under any circumstances."

Lilith dreamily looked at the substance, "yeah, yeah got it."

Jimmy poured the substance in a glass tube, before bottling it with a cork.

"This tube contains pure romantic desire, making anyone exposed to it not be able to hold back their feelings. I made something like this a while back, to try and make an antidote, but I failed." Jimmy said, as Lilith started to grin.

"Ah, you are trying to reverse the strange feelings you felt towards Cindy yesterday, yes?"

Jimmy was so shocked her almost dropped the glass tube, "N-NO, that is not why I am making this! This is purely for scientific research! Cindy has never made me feel anything other than disgust… a-and frustration!"

"So… Can I borrow that tube? I want to experience this romantic desire!" Lilith giggled playfully, reaching out for the tube.

"No Lilith, one whiff of this stuff and your whole body will go crazy! Tingly sensations, warmth all over the body, unable to get a certain person out of your mind, and… and other things Sex Ed probably warned you about!"

Lilith frowned, "so this is pretty much a bottle full of undeveloped sexual hormones, why would you create it?"

Jimmy flinched, "w-well I have never really understood romance, and the way the body reacts when it's with someone special. I created this to study it, and understand why I feel so strangely when I am with-" he stopped, before sweating nervously, "I-I mean, I wasn't talking about Vortex, I was TRYING to say I was studying it to understand why other people feel strangely around females."

Lilith looked at her nails, as Jimmy walked the vial of the dangerous chemical towards a quarantined area.

"I bet you wouldn't be trying to stop your body from feeling the way it does around Cindy, if it were Betty Quinlan instead of her." Lilith mumbled, making Jimmy yell out in surprise as he popped his head out of his protected dangerous chemical room.

"Lilith stop looking through my memories!" Jimmy squeaked, his voice cracking out of embarrassment.

Lilith continued to look through his memories, before coming across the past failures of his love potion.

"Hmm, looks like you did have a little slip up with your little 'love potion,' will this chemical make someone fall in love with the first person they see as well?" Lilith asked, as Jimmy closed the metal door behind him.

"I don't know, but if I am to guess, if they are exposed to it, they will reveal their deepest romantic desires, and it will intensify the feelings they already have."

Lilith nodded her head, _Jimmy was just ASKING for me to just cause some mischief… Seriously, this was just screaming at me to knock it over._

Jimmy sighed before wiping the drops of sweat off of his forehead, "Lilith guard the lab, I am going to run a few errands that my mom asked me to do."

Lilith laughed loudly, "sure, I am totally not excited for you to leave.. or anything.. nope not me!"

Jimmy gave her a strange looked before departing from his lab, and closing the doors behind him. Lilith yelled out in excitement, this was the first time she has ever hung out with her same gender, _ooh, I wonder what different things females talk about!_

Lilith went through the wall, before poking her head outside, sealing her body within the wall, as she sneakily watched for her female companions. She suddenly saw Cindy and Libby giggling as they snuck into Jimmy's backyard, covered in black clothing, and holding a duffle bag that seemed to be bulging.

 _Hmm, black clothing? Oh who cares, who am I to judge, I wear black all the time._

Libby placed the duffle bag by her leg, as Lilith poked her head out from her shadow covering the wall. Lilith stuck her hands out, before pulling Cindy and Libby into the shadow along with their bag, before she quickly removed the shadow from the wall.

Cindy and Libby were pulled into the lab, being spit out of the darkness, as Lilith stood behind them.

"Libby, we are actually standing in Neutron's LAB! I never thought this moment would ever happen!" Cindy giggled, as Libby kicked open the bag grabbing a can of spray paint.

"Girl shut up and start spraying things," Libby teased, as Cindy pulled up her black cowl nervous about there being cameras in his lab.

"Oh screw the cowl, who cares if he sees my face!" Cindy said, as Libby tossed her a can. The two skipped happily to the middle of the lab, not knowing where to start first, since everything needed redecorating.

"Um, what exactly are we doing here?" Lilith asked, as Cindy tossed her a can.

"We are spray painting Neutron's lab, trust me it is going to be fun… and I know you are a demon… so this will also be destructive."

Lilith's eyes sparkled, this seemed fun, but for some reason, inside her gut something was telling her it was wrong. Lilith placed the can on the ground, and shied away from the two girls, fiddling with her hands as she twisted her face and she pondered.

Cindy looked over to Libby, before grinning at the demon, "think fast Lilith!"

A can went sailing towards the demon at dangerous speeds, as the demon's instincts kicked in making her fangs appear in her mouth. The demon leapt towards the can, before sinking her teeth in the metal, causing a giant cloud of pink spray paint to explode out of the container and cover the entire lab and the demon in a bright pink hue.

Lilith coughed, before wheezing in the giant cloud of pink paint, dropping the can from her mouth. The demon wiped her eyes, her entire body was covered in spray paint! Libby and Cindy giggled, as the demon looked around at the giant mess around her.

"That's the spirit Lilith, keep it up!" Libby said, giving the demon a thumbs up.

Lilith felt like her lungs were burning, but she felt herself feeling happy, as her voice quietly shifted into a laugh.

Cindy jumped on Jimmy's control panel attached to his big computer screen, as she slowly started spraying onto the screen.

Cindy bit her lip as she scolded Neutron mentally, _this ought to teach you about how I really feel about you!_

When bright a bright pink word formed on the screen, Cindy stepped back to admire her work, before kicking over a pile of papers on his desk. Cindy yelled loudly, before spraying the floor and the walls with her can.

Libby knocked over the shelves, playing with a few inventions, as Cindy pocketed a few to take home.

"Oooh, girl look a hypno beam! You think I could use this to become prom queen some day?" Libby giggled as Cindy shrugged with a laugh.

Lilith couldn't help it, she was flying in the air playing with the can of spray paint as she painted all over her friend's walls. Lilith's tail swished, as she slapped the wall to make sure her work was dry.

Cindy broke away from Libby who was testing out Jimmy's shrink ray, as she came to a heavily protected room, that was guarded by thick metal doors and long army looking glass.

Cindy grinned excitedly, _this looks important, might as well lighten this room up a bit._

The blond haired girl pressed a button and the doors opened, allowing the girl inside, as she looked at a single table in the room, with a standing glass tube. Cindy shrugged before standing close to the wall, and letting loose a large cloud of spray paint.

Cindy let too much at a time, causing it to flood out of the can and make her gag, she stumbled back from the paint, and her hip hit the edge of a table. Cindy flinched when she heard something fall on the floor, and shatter.

A red flowing smoke started taking over the floor, as Cindy stepped away from it. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but inhale, as the substance dispersed, leaving nothing but the broken tube on the floor.

Cindy shook it off, before leaving the room, since she had already made a huge glob of wet paint stick on the wall. Cindy rejoined her friends, who had completely trashed Jimmy's lab, and had written graffiti all over the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Cindy felt her stomach shift, but she dismissed it, before admiring her friend's work.

Lilith's ears shifted, as she sniffed, _interesting… Cindy's hormones… they are changing… rapidly… why is this?_

Lilith looked at Cindy, but she looked relatively normal, so the demon shrugged it off. Her sense of smell must have been affected by the spray paint!


End file.
